Opening her mind
by SilentShadow14
Summary: What if during the battle of Priderock, Timon revealed to Shenzi that Scar was lying to her and the other hyenas.
1. Chapter 1 pause in battle

Timon thought he had a good plan, dig tunnels and trap the hyenas, save the Pridelands but once again Timon's plan failed. Timon, Jess, and Max were all pressed against a wall with the hyena trio Shenzi, Banzai, Ed closing in, similing sinisterly.

"What are we going to do?" Jess wondered, The hyenas laughed at the failed plan. Timon just stood there quietly with disappointment that he thought his plan would work, Jess and Max looked at him.

"There is nothing we can do" Timon told her

"What!?" Max yelled "Your just giving up, just like that?" he asked

"Max, I tried but as you can see the trap failed" Timon answered

"Well well, so this was a trick to lure us away from Simba" Shenzi snickered "Nice try I admit, but you have failed" she said to Timon but couldn't help but notice that the red head meerkat was quite buffed.

"You think I was going to let you attack my friend?" Timon asked in a low voice

"Simba is one of your friends" Banzai snarked

"Correction my only friend" Timon replied to the male hyena

"Why do you care what happens to your lion friend?" Shenzi sneered

"I care because, I was the one that found him, took him in and basically raised him" Timon snarked back

"You raised Simba on your own?" Banzai asked him

"Did I stutter?" Timon snipped

The male hyena glowered at the meerkat's additude

"Alright that's enough, let's dine and dash" Shenzi smiled "then after Scar defeats your friend, We will rule the pridelands" she said. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed approached them, they were only five feet away from the meerkats, Jess and Max saw their life flash before their eyes, Timon just stood there, unafraid closing his hands into fists, not was not going anywhere without a fight. Which the hyenas noticed when the were three feet from them.

"How come this one isn't afraid of us?" Banzai gestured at Timon's expression

"I am noticing that now to" Shenzi replied "Hey you!" Shenzi barked

Timon, Jess, and Max looked at each, wondered which one the hyena matriarch was talking to.

"The one with the red hair" Shenzi told them, Timon pointed to himself "Yes you, step forward" she ordered him

Timon just stood their not moving.

Shenzi getting impatient **"Now!" **she shouted

Timon just rolled his eyes and took a step forward

"How come you are not afraid of us?" Shenzi demanded

"Cause you don't scare me" Timon answered with steel in his voice

Shenzi laughed menacingly by the meerkats bravery "Then you will be the first one to be eaten" she said, advancing on him

Then Timon thought about how Simba was counting on him "I just have one thing to say" Timon said causing Shenzi to pause

"What?" Shenzi asked threatening

"Why do you want to live here in these lands, It's all dead (then glancing were Simba was) No offence Simba" Timon asked

"I asked Scar that and he said "It will shine again"" Shenzi replied, Timon just looked at her shaking his head

"Why are shaking your head like that for?" Banzai asked Timon

"Because this place is never going to shine" Timon told him

"Oh yeah and how do you know?" Shenzi asked skeptically

"Simba told me if there is a land thats dried up like this, It's because the kings are upset" Timon answered

"and why is that?" Banzai asked sullenly

"Their upset because the actions of that person, the sins the have done" Timon said looking at the hyenas

"Hey, don't look at us, we haven't done anything that bad to make the kings sore" Shenzi told him

"Well someone has done The three horrible things" Timon replied

"What horrible things?" Shenzi asked him

"lying, stealing, and the worst of all murder" Timon told her

"We havn't done any of that," Shenzi protested "Well maybe besides eating another animal" she said

"Well what about your pal, Scar?" Timon replied

"Scar wouldn't lie to us, he's our friend" Shenzi insisted "I think" she added

"Okay let me put it this way, does Scar when he promises something does he do it, not really looking?" Timon asked her

Shenzi thought about it then answered "Yes" she answered

"I thought so, Yeah uh, hate to brake it to you Toots, but he was lying to you" Timon replied and is there was one thing he couldn't stand it was other people lying, It sickened him.

"and another thing" Timon added "What did he promise you?" he asked

"He promised us a new life" Shenzi replied

"Did he give it to you?" Timon asked checking his fingernails

"He, didn't" Shenzi replied with a scowl

"and he's not going to, all he wanted was to be the king" Timon told her, the hyenas looked at him with a confused look

"Yeah I know what happened, He lured Simba and his child hood friend to you on purpose, so you would get rid of him" Timon explained "He killed his own brother and he stole the thrown" he finished

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed stared at the meerkat dumbfounded by how Timon knew this

"How do you know this, how could you possibily know Scar would kill his brother?" Shenzi asked puzzeled

"I know because I watched it happen" Timon told her "He never cared about you, he just wanted you for his pawns" he said

Shenzi then approached him, Timon was starting to get nervous that he went to far by saying pawns but stayed firm. Before Timon could think about that, a shadow past over him, he looked up and saw Shenzi towering over him, she lowered her head down and got nose to nose with him. "Your bluffing" she responded

Timon just looked her into her eyes "Am I?, look into my eyes and see if I'm lying to you" Timon told her

Shenzi looked deep into Timons deep brown eyes to see if he was lying or not, but she saw none, Shenzi looked back to Banzai and Ed "He's telling the truth, stand down" she told them, Banzai and Ed turned and walked off. Shenzi looked back to Jess and Max "Your free to go" she told them. Jess and Max walked past the matriarch, Timon was just walking past Shenzi, when she whipped around and pinned Timon against the wall next to her with a paw pressed against his chest. "Not you, your coming with me" she told him.

"Hey, I told you the truth, if you don't believe me take a look for yourself" Timon told her "But leave me out of this" he said

"I don't think so" Shenzi retorted then got close to his face again "Your with me or I will rip you to shreds and eat whats left" she threatened

"Fine, but if he's lying don't come crying" Timon told her

"and another thing, watch how you talk" Shenzi told while pressing her paw against his chest harder "Now let's move" she ordered, letting him go

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a hyena" Timon told himself

Shenzi smiled sinisterly "Let me put it in words you will understand" she told him "Come with me or I will place you in my stomach" she said

"Fine" Timon grumbled

"Timon are you sure this is a good idea?" Jess asked

"Nope, but there is no choice" Timon said before running off with Shenzi

* * *

later with Timon and Shenzi

"Will you hurry up" Timon told her quietly

"Well sorry, but I can't run as fast as you" Shenzi snipped at him

"You have longer legs then mine, you should be able to cover more ground" Timon insisted, Timon was running when he saw some shadows of hyenas from around a corner, Timon hid in a small cave, Shenzi ran over and hid in the same cave, but unfortunately it was so small that the two animals were scrunched up against one another, The hyenas ran past them.

Timon and Shenzi emerged from the cave and took off, They ran until they reached a huge wall that Timon and Shenzi knew they had to climb.

"Cool we get to climb, One of the many things I enjoy and I'm good at" Timon said, It's true, Timon loved to climb pretty much anything, but the issue was Hyenas couldn't climb something like that.

"How good?" Shenzi asked

"Very good actually, maybe not as good as a monkey, but I'm pretty good, even with something tied to my back" Timon boasted

Shenzi just stood there thinking _"I can't climb, but maybe the squirt can help me, but then again I'm too heavy, unless" _She thought

"Well let's go Shenzi" Timon told her, walked up to the wall and go ready to climb.

"How do you know my name?" Shenzi asked surprised

"Shenzi, your in my home all the time trying to eat me and my follow meerkats" Timon replied

"Can you keep a promise?" Shenzi asked

"I don't see why I should, no one has done anything for me, but go ahead" Timon said

"Okay, I have something that will make me smaller that will help us" Shenzi told him

"What?" Timon asked

Shenzi Not saying a word grabbed Timon with her mouth and dragged him off with her.

"Hey!" Timon protested "Simba and Scar are that way" he reminded her

"I know, but I can't climb" Shenzi told him

After a while Shenzi reached a cave, she walked in and placed Timon on the ground, then Shenzi walked over to a rock pile and started to look for something.

"What are you doing?" Timon asked

"Shh!" Shenzi hissed "Ah ha, here it is" she said while picking up what looked like to be a bean.

"What is that weird looking bean" Timon asked, he wasn't lying about the bean looking weird, the bean was a charcoal color looking bean.

"Just watch" She told him before she popped into her mouth and swallowed it, after a second she disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Timon wondered while he looked up, then he looked down and saw a really small Shenzi about as tall as he is "What Th-!" he started, but one of Shenzi's little paws covered his mouth, shutting him up.

"Shh!, the bean I ate is to make someone shrink, but temporally" Shenzi told him

"I see, Now let's go" Timon told her before running off with a tiny Shenzi following him.

* * *

When Timon and a tiny Shenzi reached the wall they formally found.

"Okay let's climb" Timon told her

"Uh, are you forgetting something, I can't climb" Shenzi reminded him

"Then why did you need to shrink?" Timon asked

"I shrank because, your climbing with me clinging to your back" Shenzi told him

"Pardon?" Timon said puzzled

"Look I'm going to need help" Shenzi told him

"Fine" Timon gave up, croached down allowing Shenzi to climb "all aboard" he said

Shenzi walked closer and climbed on Timon's back and got a good grip, Timon stood up with Shenzi attached to his back, he approached the wall with determination writing on his face, then steeled himself and ran at the wall, jumped high and sunk his nails into the wall, and started to climb a 100 foot cliff with a tiny Shenzi clung to his back, Timon climbed and climbed, quarter of the way up, he saw a rock to hang from to his left and lept on to it causing Shenzi to scream and cling tighter, he looked to the right and saw another rock three feet away from him and two feet up, Timon got ready he jumped up and over and clung to that rock, got up and stood on it.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Shenzi demanded

"No" Timon replied

"Then stop pulling stunts like that!" Shenzi hissed at him

"Well sorry, but sometimes you have to jump to a branch or in this case a rock" Timon told her

"Well a little warning would be nice" Shenzi replied

"Shenzi why do you work with that lion?" Timon asked her while he started to climb again

"Well he's my friend for one" Shenzi told him

"Well, what will you do if you saw, he was misusing you and the others?" Timon wondered

"I don't know" Shenzi simply said, and remand quietly. Timon continued his climb, he climbed up rocks , across ledges, sideways dangling from narrow ledges while climbing sideways and sometimes he had to climb up sideways on some ledges. Shenzi the whole time was just watching and feeling his slim arms bulge when he climbed, and call her crazy but she loved how the muscles in his back were pressed against her chest and stomach. Timon was half way up it when he saw it was going to get harder, sighing "Good news and bad news" Timon said to Shenzi "What good and bad news?" she asked. "Well we are half way there, the bad news it is going to get harder" he told Shenzi, "just hang on" he added, and continued climbing again, he grabbed rock after rock, Timon looked to his right and saw a rock poking out like a finger, Timon lept to it and wrapped his arms around the rock, he looked over and saw a bunch of rocks sticking out from it "What happened to this place it wasn't always like this", "It started to change when Scar started to rule" Shenzi answered "Ok, You better hold on tighter and you might went to use your hindlegs and wrap them my waist" He told her, Shenzi held on tighter and wrapped her hind legs aound his waist, Timon blushed a little when he felt Shenzi's lower stomach press against his lower back, but Timon focused on the task.

Timon got on the rock and closed he's eyes and Timon's mind made a plan, Timon opened he's eyes, and jumped from one rock to the other with a grace that blew Shenzi's mind _"He wasn't lying when he said he was a good climber, No scrach that, he's a great climber" _Shenzi thought_ "and I love the way his muscles pressed against me feel, Firm and solid" _another part of her mind spoke to her _"Whoa easy there Shenzi, you don't even know he's name"_ Shenzi scolded herself. Timon saw a wide ledge were he could walk, Timon quickly climbed to it, and swung back and forth, he let go and grabbed on to a rock and allowed he's momentum to carry him in a flip and landed on his feet on the ledge, Shenzi didn't really like seeing the horrizon spin, so she held on as tight as she could with her fore and hindlegs.

"Uh, what did you say your name was again?" Shenzi asked him

"Uh, I didn't" Timon answered her

"What is it?" Shenzi asked

"Not to sound rude" Timon said while climbing "But why are you asking me that, now?" he asked

"I just want to know who am with" Shenzi replied

"My name is Timon" Timon said

"Timon as in Timon Berkowitz" Shenzi wondered

"Uh, yeah" Timon said

"Well Timon, how much more do we have to do?" Shenzi asked

"Shenzi, I'm the one who's doing the work" Timon told her before running at a ledge that was eight feet from him and jumped, and for a minute, Timon thought he was flying. Timon grabbed the ledge with he's out stretched arms and sunk his nails into it, hualing himself over it, Timon walked on the ledge and approached some rocks that looked like some steps, and on his hands and feet, he climbed up them. Timon looked and saw only a quarter left to climb. approached a wall and jumped and grabbed the wall and pulled him and Shenzi up it, The thing was Timon was good at climbing trees, but Priderock was a bit challenging and Timon was beginning to strain, but still high on adrenaline, Timon pushed himself farther then he ever had in his life, each time he sunk he's nails in the wall and pulled himself and Shenzi up, a new grunt of pain came from him.

Shenzi in meantime was still clung to him, She felt Timon's arms were starting to strain, actually she felt every muscle in him strain, everytime Timon climbed, Shenzi could feel he's muscles shake and the grunts coming from him, was starting to concern her. But Shenzi actaully liked feeling his muscles in his back and his waist quake against her hind legs and feet. "How many times have you climbed something like this?" Shenzi wondered. "Uh, I actually can't count that high" Timon told while climbing and grabbed the ledge and with great effort he pulled himself on to the ledge, That statement really took her by surprise _"That many?, this meerkat continues to amaze me" _Shenzi thought to herself. "Okay, We have arrived at our destination, everybody off" Timon grunted out, Shenzi climbed off of Timon's back and onto the ledge, Then turned and helped Timon on to the ledge, Timon panted heavily.

"I did it, ha ha. now. let's. find your pal Scar" Timon said between pants, Shenzi gently patted him on the back "Good job, Cowboy" Shenzi smiled.

"Thanks" Timon smirked at the nickname, then he got to his feet.

"Let's find Scar" Shenzi told him

"Where?, all I see are walls of flames" Timon told her

"I'm sure their here" Shenzi replied

Timon strained his eyes and saw Two lions standing there, not want to be seen Timon got low and crawled with Shenzi right next to him, They hid behind a bunch of rocks. One lion had a red mane and when lion was thin and had a black mane.

"It's them" Timon and Shenzi spoke out at once

"Now all we need to do is wait" Shenzi said to him

"Yep" Timon replied Timon and Shenzi stood and listened.


	2. Chapter 2 the truth reveals

Timon and Shenzi waited to see if Scar was lying to her, but in the meantime a certain tiny hyena wanted to get to know Timon a little.

"So Timon?" Shenzi said to him

"What is it" Timon replied

"How come the last three months I didn't see you, in your old home anymore" Shenzi asked him

Timon remained quiet for a second "Because I don't live there anymore" he told her

"But I heard you were quite famous" Shenzi told him with a small smile

"If you mean by famous as in being the worst digger then yeah thats me" Timon snorted

"Not what I meant" Shenzi replied

"Look not to be rude, but I really don't want to talk about my old life" Timon said sullenly

Shenzi stood there quiet, looking at him with a confused expression _"Was his old life that bad?" _she thought, then decided to change the topic "How are you so good at climbing?" Shenzi asked.

"I have been climbing ever since I was little, I know every trick and every maneuver to climb" Timon told her

Shenzi's eyes widened in surprise _"He has been climbing since then!?" _her mind screamed, her jaw dropped with surprise and shock.

"Close your mouth, you will catch fly's" Timon told while placing a finger under her chin and pushed it back into place.

Shenzi stood there blinking and gently pushed his hand away from her chin with a paw "Are you sure your an meerkat and not a monkey?" Shenzi smirked

"Last time I checked" Timon smiled "You know when your not trying to eat us, you ain't so bad" he said

Shenzi just looked at him with a puzzled look "You think so" she asked

"Yep and if I had a friend like you in my old life, I would have stayed" Timon told her but quickly covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"You didn't have a friend" Shenzi asked him

"Nope, that's why I left" Timon told her "So I could be alone" he said

"So you don't think I'm bad?" Shenzi asked

"Nope, You just follow orders, and some maybe not so good, but that does not make you bad" Timon told her

"Thank you" Shenzi smiled.

"Don't mention it" Timon told her "But you know, it's not to late for you to change and start a new leaf" he said

"What's that mean?" Shenzi asked with a raised eyebrow

"It, means to start a new life, but live it the way you want it to be" Timon told her with a smile

"I will think about that" Shenzi replied

"and trust me it will make you happy," Timon reasured her "Because are you happy in these lands?" he asked

"No, no I'm not" Shenzi told him honestly

"Then start a new life the you will like" Timon told her

Shenzi smiled at him "It would be nice to find a new life and live it the way I want" she told him

Timon smiled back _"I guess some hyenas are not so bad" _he thought, Then Timon looked through the wall of fire and saw that Simba and Scar were talking, Timon strained his ears to hear and he heard everything that proved him right.

"Uh, Shenzi?" Timon called

"Yes" Shenzi answered

"You may want to her this" Timon said grimly, Shenzi strained her ears like Timon did and heard everything.

"Murderer" Simba growled as he approached Scar.

"Simba, Simba please allow me to explain" Scar told his nephew

"Explain how you let the pridelands fall, exiled me when I was little?" Simba asked

"He did what!?" hollowered Timon, then stood up "Why that no good rotten lion, I'm going T-" Timon started to walk towards the flames but Shenzi tackled him and pinned Timon on his back, with her forepaws on his arms and sat on his waist and clamped a paw over his mouth.

"Shh!" Shenzi hissed at him "Your going to blow our cover" she told him

Timon shook his head agreeing with her, she let him go, and they sat down and listened.

"It was me that was suppose to king" Scar hissed

"The kings and everyone else say otherwise" Simba told him "Look at this, you distroyed everything my father stood for" he snarled "Do even care about your, hyena pals?" Simba demanded.

"I had to do something, and would done anything to have the thrown, no matter how high the cost" Scar hissed "and if it means the end of the hyenas so be it" he said

"What kind of king are you?" Simba asked with disgust "You promised them paradise" he told him

"Are you kidding me?, I was just using them so the lions would destroy them" Scar scoffed

"Say what?" Shenzi asked, she couldn't believe what she heard neither did Timon, he stood there with more disgust for this lion growing.

"I may not like hyenas, but I will not let you misuse them anymore" Simba said getting closer to Scar with bared teeth and claws.

"Simba please I am, family" Scar tried

"You don't deserve to live" Simba growled

"But it's the hyenas they are the real enemy, this is their fault, this was their idea" Scar said

Shenzi couldn't believe it, Timon was right Scar had lied to her and the other hyenas, and that meant he was no friend, She backed away growling, upset but deep within she was torn, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Timon seeing this was surprised, Shenzi, the toughest hyena had shed a tear "You okay" he asked

Shenzi looked at him with teary eyes "No I'm not okay, I just found out whom I thought was my friend had lied to me" she told him, turning away.

Timon knew it was a dumb idea but, Timon stood up and walked over to her, and Timon embraced her gently but firmly. Shenzi didn't know what Timon was doing, but it was friendly.

Timon after awhile released Shenzi and listened to Simba and Scar.

Shenzi looked at Timon with leaky eyes "Timon?" She said

"Yes" Timon replied turning to look at Shenzi, but Timon felt her forearms wrap around his back and felt her bury her face into his chest. Timon knew what she wanted, she wanted comfort so Timon wrapped his arms around her tiny body and held her close, and rubbed circles around her back with his hands, She was trembling.

"Shh!, it's okay Shenzi I'm here for 'ya', let it out" Timon told her, Shenzi did just that, she sobbed into his chest, drenching the fur on his chest with her tears, and she was shaking.

Timon knew this a bad time but he started humming a comforting tune, then quietly sung what he was humming, but only so she could hear it.

_"Oh, why do you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the times get hard too" _Shenzi opened her eyes in surprise to hear him sing, to her no less, then Shenzi closed her eyes again _"He sings to, seems like I need him as a friend" _she thought, and listened to the song.

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothin' you confess, could make me like you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what do you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which way to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your toughest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feelin' all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your toughest hour  
And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Yeah_

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your toughest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I will stand by you, no matter what" _

Timon stops singing "Better now?" he asked Shenzi

"Yes, thank you" Shenzi spoke softly, then they released each other smiling.

Then Timon thought of something, if he could stop the fighting with the lioness and the other hyenas, no one will have to die.

"Come on, Shenzi" Timon said before walking off in the other direction he came up and looked and saw a root, a big rock, then he had an idea. Walking over to the root sneaky as he can, grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground, it was about 30 feet long and carried it back where he climbed up, then walked back and grabbed the big rock, and with maximum of effort he picked it up and carried it back and sat it on the tree root, with Shenzi watching _"Man he's strong" _she thought.

"What are you doing?" Shenzi asked him walking up to him.

"Climbing back down" Timon told her

"Are you trying to pull something?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow

"No, I'm going to stop this fight" Timon spoke with steel in his voice

"Then I'm coming with you," Shenzi said to him but then added when Timon started to open his mouth "and don't try to argue" she said in a serious tone aswhile.

Timon smiled and croached down allowing Shenzi to hop on, Shenzi got on Timon's back again and got a grip, Timon stood up with the root in his hands. Timon then slowly walked down it using the root and shimmed his hands over the other, using his feet he walked down it. Half way down he started to get sweaty from the heat from the fire that was now closer then it was on the way up, the sweat that went into his eyes was making his eyes sting, but Timon ignored it, after awhile Shenzi was a little nervous when she looked down at the fire, but she kept her grip. Timon was having his own problems of his own, Timon's muscles since they didn't really relax all the way from his journey on the way up, they were really starting to hurt. Shenzi was starting to have a tough time holding on, and one heartstopping moment she lost her grip and slid off Timon's back, trying to stop it, Shenzi tried to use her claws to get a grip but she didn't, so she fell, But Timon wasn't going to let that happening.

In one heroic moment Timon using his legs, he used them to push himself off the wall, and using the root as a vine he swung on it, and reaching with an arm and keeping a tight grip with the other, he reached out and snatched a frightened Shenzi from the fall by her waist, and held her close to his rightside with an arm and swung on the root. Shenzi wrapped one forearm around Timon's shoulder and another around his neck, and used her hindlegs and hindpaws she wrapped them around his waist (The scene looked like to be something you would find on a spiderman movie).

Shenzi looked down and saw the world under her moving fast, and on the ground which was covered with light from the fire, she saw they were swinging and someone had saved her, Shenzi looked at her savior and saw Timon, she glanced at Timon and looked into his eyes, and saw a expression of pure determination and heroism, It took Shenzi's breath away "My hero" she said to him, Timon flashed her a heroic smile. Then looked and saw a ledge twelve feet away, Timon swung all the way back, when swinging he let go and pretty much flew like a hawk to the ledge, landed on his feet in a cool pose. Timon put Shenzi down and looked a head and saw they had to go down.

"Okay it seems like we have to walk" Timon told her

Shenzi shook her head with a smile that a demsel in destress would give her hero after he would save her.

"Uh, hello Shenzi are you in there?" Timon asked her waving a hand in front of her eyes, savouring the moment, Shenzi lunged forward and planted her tiny black lips on his cheek, making a loud smack.

"Just rewarding the hero" Shenzi chuckled at the stunned look his face, then after they had a little laugh, they got serious again

"Let's stop this fight" Timon spoke with a steely look on his face.

Shenzi just nodded her head in agreement with the same look.

Together Timon and Shenzi ran down to where the lionesses and hyenas were fighting.


	3. Chapter 3 end of the tyrant

Meanwhile the lionesses and the hyenas were fighting, Jess and Max were huddling together near a while, with Banzai and Ed a little spooked aswhile from the fight they were watching.

"This is horrible" Jess told them

"Even I have to agree with that one" Banzai said "What are we going to do?" he asked her

"I don't know, can't you stop them?" Max suggested

Banzai looked at him "They won't listen to us, the only one they will listen to is Shenzi" he told him

Just then a bunch of hyenas looked at them, Jess, Max, Banzai and Ed gulped as the hyenas approached them.

Just then a bunch of lionesses pounced on the hyenas.

**"Everybody Stop!"** rang two voices from above them, the fighting stopped and everyone looked up and saw Timon and a tiny Shenzi standing on a ledge.

"Timon!" Jess and Max said

"Shenzi!" Banzai said

Just then Timon turned to Shenzi and told her something, Shenzi jumped on his back and held on, Timon jumped off the ledge and on to a rock that was sloped and using his feet, he slid down it sideways and landed next to Banzai, Shenzi leapt off Timon's back.

Everybody looked at Timon like he lost his mind, Timon just slid down the side of a rock with a grace of a monkey.

"Whoa" Banzai said "Are you a meerkat or a monkey?" he asked, causing Shenzi to snicker.

"Do I look a monkey to you?" Timon asked

"No" Banzai answered

"Now thats aside" Timon said, Timon looked at the lionnesses and hyenas "This has to stop" he spoke with a serious tone

"Why should we listen to you?" a hyena demanded

"You don't have to, but preheps you can take it up with her" Timon said while he pointed at Shenzi

"I would listen to him" Shenzi told them in the same tone

"But we take orders from you, not a meerkat" a hyena replied

"Okay, then as your matriarch, I order you to listen to him!" Shenzi barked

"Fine" the hyena grumbled, turned to Timon "Speak" he told Timon

"This battle is meaningless, this has to stop" Timon said to the hyenas

"See even he agrees it's pointless" a lioness sneered at the hyena

"I meant both of you" Timon told her "Look at yourselves, all of this, Why?" he spoke

"The only thing we ever wanted, peace" A hyena told him

"The only thing we wanted was no problems" a lioness told him

"So why are you trying to tear at each others throats?" Timon asked

"We are only following Scars orders" a hyena told him

"and you think killing each other will give you peace?" Timon asked

"It might" a hyena told him

"Wrong!" Timon spat "You will never have peace when your following that lion" he said

"It's true" Shenzi spoke up causing some of the hyenas gasp

"You believe the squirt?" one lioness asked with disbelief which Timon could tell as he glared at the lioness

Before Shenzi could answer Timon spoke up

"Look lady, You can either believe me or not, but I will not tolerate disrespect" Timon hissed at the lion causing confusion everywhere, even Shenzi was a bit surprised hearing Timon say that.

"Sorry" the lioness told him

"and another thing my name is not squirt, it's Timon" Timon told her

"Timon?" a familer voice rang out, the lion who said his name, walked up to reveal

"Nala?" Timon wondered

Simba's friend shook her head with a smile.

"I didn't see you there" Timon said as she walked up to Timon

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but, you want us to stop fighting?" Nala asked

"Well think about it," Timon told her "Do you think Simba would want this battle if he were king?" Timon asked

Nala looked around a the damage Pridelands, and the deformed Priderock "He wouldn't" she agreed

"and the hyenas" Timon spoke to them "If Scar was really your friend, don't you think he would have given you some paradise?" he asked, When Timon thought about what Scar did to Simba, Timon's anger rose.

"He would" they said in usion

"Wrong!, you think he cares bout you, well you better think again because he doesn't" Timon spoke

"and how would you know?" a hyena asked skepticly

"The only thing he wanted was to be king, and now that he is, look at what he did to Simba's home" Timon said angrily gesturing at the damage lands.

"and get this I overheard him say, I was using the hyenas so the lions would destroy them and so far, he almost exceeded" Timon spat

"It's true" Shenzi said sternly "I was with him aswell" she told them

"and how did you get up there, the last time I checked hyenas can't climb" a lioness asked her

"Timon climbed with me attached to his back" Shenzi smirked

"Is that why your so small" a hyena asked

"Yep" Shenzi answered

"Did you just say Timon climbed up that 100 foot rock?" Nala asked surprised

"He did indeed" Shenzi asked, turned to Timon and said "Show them" she said

"I Just climbed 100 feet up and 100 feet down" Timon reminded her

"Well how are we going to convince them?" Shenzi asked him

"They said the would listen to you, so if you said I did, then they would listen" Timon told her

"I know but sometimes they need proof" Shenzi explained

Timon walked up to the wall where Jess, Max, Banzai, and Ed were grumbling. Timon looked up to the ledge where they were before he slid down here, and leapt on to the wall and climbed up to the ledge easily causing all of them except Shenzi to gasp, at the ease he showed.

"Okay you hyenas, convinced?" Timon asked them

"Yes" The said in usion

"Good, now listen to me" Timon said to the hyena's as he slid down the clif but by sitting this time, and Timon walked back where Shenzi was standing "You talk about having peace, but you joined up with Simba's evil uncle and now the only way you want peace is by fighting" he told them.

"Sometimes the only way to slove certain things is by fighting back" A hyena told him

"True," Timon agreed "But only at a last resort" he said

"What would you do if you were a hyena?" a lioness asked

"I honestly would run away and start a new life" Timon said

"Have you ever run away?" a hyena asked him

Timon stood quiet for for a couple of moments but he didn't have to say anything when Shenzi spoke

"The Point what he's trying to make is, stop this senseless fight" Shenzi told them

"Exactly!" Timon said

"We can't, Scars orders" a hyena said to her

Timon lost it "Get This through your head!, He doesn't care about you!" Timon yelled causing Shenzi to jump at his outburst.

"He's up there right Now!, admitting he's your enemy and he wants to destroy you alongside the lion's!" Timon added forcibly

"He's what!?" the hyenas shouted

"You heard me, and the one thing I don't do is lie" Timon he answered

"You should listen to Timon, Simba knew Timon for years and Timon is always true to his word" Nala said

"Okay, but what do we do?" a hyena asked

"It really isn't that hard, there is many of you and only one of him" Timon reminded them

"Your right, let's destroy this tyrant before he destroy's us" a hyena agreed before running away, in the wrong direction.

"Yeah!" The hyenas yelled in usion and ran of minus Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed looking at them.

"Uh, guys?" Timon said, the hyena's stopped and looked at him.

"Scar is that way" Timon said pointing to a path that led to the top with a thumb.

"Oh, thanks" one hyena said before running where Timon pointed followed by the others.

"What?" Timon asked, he looked at the lioness they looked at him confused

"You just motivated the hyenas to destroy Scar" a lioness said to him

"Yeah so" Timon relied

"Simba is up there" a lioness told him

"I know but now the hyenas have a new lion to go after" Timon said

"That's even worse Scar is still a lion" a lioness insisted

"Look" Timon said losing his patients "It was either you guys and Simba or Him" he said to them "Besides I'm doing everyone a favor" he told her

"a lion is a lion no matter what" a lioness said

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Jess, and Max walked up to Timon's side.

"That monster tried to have Simba killed when he was little, he killed his own brother just so he could be king" Timon hissed

"But you saw the good in the hyenas" a lioness pointed out

"They just follow orders, some of them not so good, that doesn't make them bad, but they do bad things when under the influence of a bad lion" Timon said

"You are defending the hyena's over lions?" a lioness asked with disbelief

"No" Timon answered

"Thank the kings" the lioness said sighing with relief causing Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed to glare at her.

"I'm defending the hyena's over a Tyrant" Timon told her "Besides Scar is getting what he deserves" he said to the lioness "Besides I can't save him now"

"Your Timon right, I thought the great Timon Berkowitz was more then that" The lioness sneered

"Sara!" Nala warned

"But its true, I seen from a distance what this meerkat can do, but it's too bad he not he's father" Sara told her, causing Timon's Uncle to gulp loudly, loud enough for the hyena's standing next to him to hear, the one small hyena and two normal sized hyenas looked at him.

"Bad move" Max said when he saw Timon stiffen as the two lions talked.

"Buzz was twice the meerkat then Timon will ever be" Sara said to Nala

"Sara that's enough" Nala scolded

"What's the matter, am I clawing a sensitive spot for little Timmy?" Sara snickered, Both Jess and Max paled.

"Oh dear" Jess said "Please stop" she pleaded to the lioness

"I'm sorry but your husband is a better protector then your son will be" Sara told Jess

"Actually Timon was a bit better then my brother" Max said

"But Buzz never got burned did he?" Sara told him, Causing Max to slide away from a very angry Timon.

When Timon heard that all he saw was red "Hey what's your name" Timon forcing himself to calm down.

"Sara" Sara told him

"Well Sara I want to tell you something" Timon spoke quietly **"Shut your mouth, or go Spout Crap to Someone who Cares!" **he shouted at her, causing Sara to back away in fright from the cold look in Timon's eye, the fire that was blazing around them, made Timon's eyes look like they were on fire.

**"Now you listen to me!,"** Timon continued **"I am sick and tired of ungratefull animals like you, I saved your life and that is how you repay me** "Buzz was twice the meerkat then Timon will ever be"" Timon spat, the bitter feeling that he was feeling erupted "and if thats the thanks I get to save you sorry hide then fine, it won't happening again" he hissed.

"I can take care of myself" Sara agreed

"Well it kind of looked like to me before me and Shenzi stopped the battle, you had hyena's crawling all over you, and if I didn't stop them, you would be dead" Timon concluded.

"It's true Sara, if they hadn't stopped the fight, you wouldn't be here" Nala told her

"and I would have the greatest sympathy if she was, then I wouldn't have to listen to,"Oh, please save my best pal Scar"" Timon hissed with disgust

"Scar is not my pal!" Sara exclaimed

"Then why do you want him to be save!?" Timon demanded

"I just thought a savior like you would understand" Sara said to him

"Let me make it clear, **"I. am. a Not Savior!,"** Timon yelled as loud he could "I did it because so no hyena or lion would die" he said "But if you think you can do a better job then me, then be my guest," he told her "Because I won't be there to help you this time" he told her.

"Fine" Sara growled before running off to try to save Scar

Timon just looked at her with disgust and shook his head.

"You will have to excuse Sara she can be a bit of a nusiance" Nala said

Timon just grunted and looked and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked

"Nowhere" Timon answered gruffly, the others just stood there and shook it off, Shenzi on the other hand wasn't convinced, so carefully, She stalked after him.

Shenzi followed Timon a safe distance and listened to him talk to himself

"Perfect, the one chance to fix things up and all I get was "You will never be the protector you once were" Timon grumbled "Maybe I should have stayed out of this, then I wouldn't have to deal with ungratefull lions like that Sara!" he kicking a stone when he said Sara "Overgrown hairball" Timon muttered but then paused "Oh great now I'm starting to sound like Scar" he grumbled.

Timon paused and said "Maybe I should just leave, no ones looking, just disappear without a trace" Timon told himself.

Unfortunately for Timon there was some one looking, and that would be a tiny Shenzi and she was not going let that happen, so while he turned to run, Shenzi came running from her spot and pounced on him, taking him to the ground.

"Hey who" Timon started before he saw Shenzi sitting on him "Oh, hi" he said

"Hello," Shenzi said "Care to explain where your heading to?" she asked

"Um, going to check on Simba" Timon lied

"Nice try, I heard you say you were going to leave" Shenzi glared at him

"Look," Timon said gently pushing Shenzi off him "This is what I do, I save a few lives, then a leave when a want" he told her

"Not when I'm around your not" Shenzi told him sternly

"Look I'm leaving and no ones going to stop me" Timon told her before walking away.

"Oh, yes she is" Shenzi said before running to pounce on him again, But Timon caught her in midair by under her armpits, and lightly pinned her against the rocks "Look Shenzi, no one respects me nor will they, so stop trying to stop me" he said to her. Timon gently put Shenzi on the ground and walked away, but Shenzi ran again but this time Timon grabbed her by the waist "Im leaving!, and thats final" he said frimly before lowering Shenzi down and dropped her on her backside, then turned and walked off. But the thing is even though Shenzi was tiny, she could still fight.

Shenzi apologized to Timon's retreating back, She picked up a rock with a paw "Hey Timon" Shenzi said he turned around and she threw the rock at him, Timon ducked and while he was ducking Shenzi came running at him, and the moment he straightened back up. Shenzi tackled him and taking him to the ground, Timon reached to try to get her off of him but she saw this and jumped off and when Timon stood up, Shenzi went behind him and wrapped a forearm around his neck and one around his chest, and with a hind paw, she kicked one of the backs of Timons knee and taking his balance off, she held him close to her, Timon grabbed her forearm and tried to take it off, but she tightened her grip preventing it.

"I'm not letting go" Shenzi said to him

Timon grumbled but removed his hands from her foreleg giving up. she let him go, they stood back up.

"I'm going to check on Simba" Timon said walking to where the hyenas went

"Then I'm coming with you" Shenzi said sternly

Timon and Shenzi walked to where the hyenas were, Timon saw a ledge a five feet up and started to climb, When Shenzi stepped on his tail with a paw, halting him, he turned around to look at her and saw her glaring at him, she raised a eyebrow, Timon smiled "My bad" he said getting down and crouched down, she hopped on Timon's back and latched on. Timon climbed up to the ledge and pulled himself and Shenzi over, together they crawled over to a rock and hid, and saw Simba and Scar fighting, and Simba looked like he was winning.

"Yeah Simba kick his ass!" Timon exclaimed while bolting up and Shenzi once again tackled Timon and sat on his waist and covered his mouth with a paw.

"Shh!, jeez" Shenzi told him, but as usual she got sidetracked by his slender but firm muslces, she was feeling Timon's slender stomach muscles press against her backside _"Okay what does he eat, rocks, he's firm and solid everywhere, even his stomach is firm, even his legs looked really firm and solid when he used them to climb"_ she thought with a smile.

Timon seeing this "Are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah why" Shenzi wondered

"While I don't know if you noticed, but your still sitting on me" Timon said

Shenzi looked and saw she was still indeed sitting on him, she quickly jumped off of him "Sorry" she said sheepishly

"It's just how do you get so firm and solid?" Shenzi said_ "I had to ask that"_ mentally slapping herself

"Well, climbing trees, jumping from branch to branch and sometimes rock to rock, and swinging on vines can have some good affects" Timon smiled

"Ah, I see" Shenzi said to him, then they watched the fight

With Simba and Scar

Simba had Scar backed up against a rock

"It's over" Simba growled "Step down" he told him

"I am the true king of the Pridelands, and I'm not standing down" Scar snarled, before leaping at his nephew and knocking Simba down, Simba pushed Scar off of him, Before the two lions gave and received massive blows. One lucky hit from Scar and Simba went flying to the edge of the cliff, Scar leapt through the flames looking like the devil himself. Simba looked at Scar and as Scar landed, Simba used his hindpaws and flipped Scar over the cliff.

**"Yes!" **Timon and Shenzi exclaimed seeing the tyrant fall, they walked to see the falling king, but he was still alive but injured.

"The mighty have fallen" Timon said, Shenzi giggled at him

"Shenzi" Scars voice rangout "Is that you?" he asked

Shenzi hopped on Timon's back when he croached down, and Timon carefully climbed down to the tyrant and glared at the lion, Shenzi jumped down from Timon's back and glared at Scar aswell.

"Oh, it is You" Scar said "Who is meerkat?" he sneered

Timon was about to lashout when Shenzi stopped him

"Let me handle this one" Shenzi smiling at him, Timon gestured to Scar singling he was all hers "Thank you" then glared at Scar

"So who is runt?" Scar sneered again, Timon was about to step foward and lashout at the Evil lion when he said that, but Shenzi clamped a paw over Timon's mouth.

"First of all his name is Timon" Shenzi growled

"Wait a minute your name is Timon, as in Timon Berkowitz?" Scar asked Timon

"Yes" Timon said in a low voice, after he removed Shenzi's paw from his mouth

Then Scar smiled "What do you say you help me from my injuries?" he asked

"I think the monkey is the healer, not me" Timon snipped

"But, If you bring him here I will give you anything you want, paradise, power" Scar smiled wickedily

"I don't need any paradise from you, I have my own" Timon boasted

Scar smiled sinisterly "Has the great Timon Berkowitz's heart turn cold?" he asked

"No, I don't have I cold heart, but you know I would rather have a cold heart then a blackened heart" Timon told Scar

"Well not from what i've seen, You did somethings that was pretty stone cold" Scar told him

"Enough!" Shenzi interrupted

"You care for this meerkat?" Scar scoffed

Shenzi glared at Scar making her mind up to have a real friend or not, Shenzi looked at Timon _"He has showed me the truth about Scar, saved me, the other hyena's and the lionesses from Scars grasp", "I need someone like him as a friend, no scratch that.., I want Timon as my friend" _she thought.

Shenzi looked at Scar "He's my friend so yes I care" she told him, Timon smiled at her

"But I thought I was your friend" Scar reminded her

"You don't know the meaning of the word friend" Shenzi growled

"Can we interrupt?" a hyenas voice rang out, out came the hyena's from the smoke

"Ah, my friends" Scar said "Get rid of those two" he said

"Friends?, I don't think so, a friend wouldn't try to use the lions to kill us" a hyena growled at him "and we wouldn't have thought about that, if it wasn't for Shenzi's friend" he said.

"What did that meerkat do?" Scar wondered

"He told us the truth about you and he freed us" A hyena smirked "and his name is Timon" a new voice rang out, it revealed to be Banzai

"You traitors!" Scar barked

"Your the one who betrayed Shenzi and the others, so technically your the backstabber" Timon shot back

everyone just stared at him "It's another word for a traitor" he told them

"Oh" The hyenas said in usion getting it

"I would like to stay and chat but I will be going" Timon announced turning away and walked away

"Wait you're leaving me with them, you saved a baby hippo from a herd of dingoes that was close to this" Scar told him

Timon froze in place "True but he was good but you are bad, so you don't get to be saved" Timon told him emotionlessly

"I stand correct, your heart is stone cold" Scar told him

"His heart is not cold, the only heart is cold here is yours Scar!" Shenzi hissed at the tyrant

"Please Timon help me" Scar pleaded "If you do I will leave Priderock and the pridelands" he said

"My mother always told me never to trust a snake" Timon replied walked off to look away what was about to happen, with Shenzi following not really wanted to look either.

The hyenas attacked and ate Scar, after the tyranny ended priderock started to tremble

**"Everybody off!"** Simba shouted running by. Then Timon, Shenzi, and the hyenas looked up and saw bunch of rocks fall off Priderocks terrible form

"Uh, Shenzi might, I suggest something" Timon asked

"Uh yeah" Shenzi replied

**"Run!" **Timon screamed before running off with Shenzi and the hyenas close by.


	4. Chapter 4 escape from Priderock

Timon, Shenzi, and the other hyenas were racing down a trial that Banzai showed them, that led down to the Priderock's promontory, They ran and dodged falling rocks.

"Are you telling me that there was a path up and down the whole time?" Timon asked Banzai as they ran

"Yep" Banzai replied

"You mean we could of took this path, instead of me climbing up and down" Timon said to him

"Yes" Banzai answered

Timon looked at Shenzi

"Hey don't look at me it was either climbing, or getting caught" Shenzi told him

"When you put it-" Timon started then he looked up and saw a big rock falling down towards to him and Shenzi "Look Out!" Timon exclaimed, he and Shenzi jumped out of the way, the rock missed them.

"Whoa!" Timon exclaimed when it missed them

"Jeez!" Shenzi exclaimed aswhile

When Timon, Shenzi, and the hyenas reached the promontory they all broke off. Banzai, Ed went to the left. The majority of the hyenas went to the right. Timon and Shenzi ran another way aswell, when Timon and Shenzi suddenly were cut off by a wall of flames.

"Oh crap" Timon muttered

"You said it" Shenzi told him.

Timon and Shenzi looked around to see to find a way, Timon found a way out through the flames. Timon tapped Shenzi's shoulder

"What is it?" Shenzi asked nervous

"I found a way" Timon told her

"Good where?" Shenzi wondered while looking around the closing flames.

"But first, do you trust me?" Timon asked

"Yes" Shenzi replied

"Okay hop on and you might want to hold your breath" Timon told her while crouching down, Shenzi climbed once again on Timon's back and held on. Timon looked at the flames where he saw there escape, he steeled himself.

"What about you?" Shenzi asked

"Don't worry about me" Timon assured her

"Okay hang tight it's going to get hot!" Timon said while running at the flames, he reached the flames and felt the heat from it but Timon ran through the flames as fast as he could go.

Timon had a tough time trying to see, the searing heat was making his eyes sting. Timon looked to his left and squinted, Timon saw Hyenas running over there and looked down and saw bunch of rocks and to get to the hyenas, Timon had to run through a field of burning brushes and trees that looked like they were about to fall.

Timon jumped on to the rock pile and jumped on to a rock followed by another gracefully, he landed on the ground and ran through the burning brushes and trees.

Shenzi who the whole time was hanging on to Timon while he ran through the flames, then she felt him jump over a ledge and on to some rocks, Shenzi then felt Timon land on the ground and run through the flaming brushes without a pause. Shenzi just to be safe, she wrapped her hindlegs and hindpaws around Timon's waist to make sure she wouldn't fall off.

Timon was running through the brushes, he was also looking around to see any obstacles that may occur. Then suddenly he heard a creaking sound of wood, Timon looked to the left to see where it came from and he saw a flaming of branch falling, it crashed in front of him and Shenzi, Timon jumped over the branch easily and continued to run. Timon ran and ran through the flames, he heard a groaning sound of a tree falling, he looked and saw a tree coming down and one incredible move he jumped up and placed a hand on the trunk and swung his body over it, on the other side of tree when he landed saw a bunch of burnt branches in his way, and picking up speed, Timon slid on the ground while sliding on his knees and leaning back the branch missed his face by a foot.

Timon after awhile started to slow, Timon knew he pushed himself harder then he should have with the constant climbing on Priderock. What also was slowing Timon down was swinging over falling trees, jumping over huge branchs that had falling down, and not to mention evading many obstacles. Timon knew the heat from the fire was also effecting him especially when a occasional wind would blow, making the fire five times hotter, he was starting to get very thirsty. Also what was getting Timon was the extreme exertion he ignored, was really starting to catch up to him, but Timon pushed that out and continued the best he could.

Shenzi was really starting to worry about Timon, she knew Timon was getting worn out because she could feel him slowing down, but she also admired who Timon continued but also was worried _"How much can he keep that up?"_ she thought. Shenzi looked towards the red sky "Please mom, make sure we make it out, especially Timon" she whispered.

While Timon was running, he didn't see a tree root and Timon tripped over it. Shenzi flew over him and fell on to the ground, Timon got up and looked and saw a opening and saw some hyenas, Banzai and Ed.

"Come on Timon!" The hyenas cheered

"Come on Shenzi!" Banzai cheering also

"Shenzi I see the way out!" Timon said to her

"Good!" Shenzi replied then a big branch broke off and fell, heading straight for her, she gasped and closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain but it didn't come, She opened an eye and saw the tree but it some how had stopped, she heard a familiar grunting sound in front of her, Shenzi looked and saw Timon **"****Gasp"** she said saw he was holding up the branch but only just.

When Timon saw the branch falling towards his new friend, something surged inside him, it was the same urge he felt when he saved Shenzi from her nasty fall. Timon did the same thing, Timon ran towards Shenzi and stood in front of her and readed himself, and with his hands Timon stopped the huge branch and since the branch was way bigger then him and Shenzi, Timon had to use everysingle strength he had left and stopped the tree but only just.

Timon and Shenzi looked into each other's eyes for a second, then Timon focused on his task, but the thing was since he worked himself past his limits and holding up a branch five times bigger then him or Shenzi was extremely difficult and Timon was starting to lose it, the weight of the branch was starting to make him sink lower, he sank to his knees but still held the branch up.

"Shenzi hurry, move" Timon grunted

Shenzi crawled out from under the branch and turned back to Timon, he was starting to have a really tough time, the branch was starting to fall, Timon's arm's started to shake and the branch fell lower. Shenzi thought Timon was going to lose it, but Timon, closed his eyes and with maximum effort, he grunted and groaned with pain when he pushed with everything he had left, Timon lifted the branch up and stood back up, with a great push he pushed the branch away from him. With that done Timon callapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

Just then the flames started to grow bigger.

"Time to go" Timon announced and ran over to Shenzi, picking her off the ground and gently tossed her up and caught with her face up with an arm under Shenzi's upper hindlegs and another arm acrossed her lower back closer to his other hand. Timon looked at the opening and ran, Shenzi wrapped her forelegs around his neck as he ran with her in his arms.

Shenzi watched the flaming brushes around her and Timon move past them, When Timon ran into the clearing with no flames, Shenzi looked up at Timon and Timon looked down at her. Shenzi smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"Look Out!" Banzai exclaimed pointing towards another huge branch that was falling down again. Timon and Shenzi looked up and gasped, Timon knew they wouldn't make it, so Timon knew what he had to do. Timon speeded up and almost passing under the branch, he tossed Shenzi at Banzai, Ed and the other hyenas, Timon tried to dive out of the way, but the branch fell on his back pinning him on the ground.

But Timon still wouldn't stop, since his legs were free, and his hands and arms wern't stuck. Timon placed his hands on the ground and like he was doing a pushup he grunted from the pain in his burning arms he moved it up little by little, with a knee in a kneeling postion and managing to get his other leg infront of him, Timon then placed his hands on the branch, and pushed with last of his remaining strenght he got to his feet and stood up with the weight of the branch on his shoulders, then using his arms he slowly pushed against the branches weight, but before he could get it off him, a wind started to blow again making the fire hotter again, but it was stronger then before Timon had to close his eyes from the heat, he then shot his eyes open when the branch fell on to his back and shoulders he got trapped under the branch again.

"Great" Timon muttered scowling at the branch "Stupid burn't trees" he said looking at the tree that it came from

Shenzi looked back and gapped at what Timon just did, Timon just threw her away from the falling branch to save her, again but his noble move got himself trapped.

"Timon!" Shenzi exclaimed running up to him, she tried to push the branch off of him but she couldn't, Timon tried to help her but there was nothing left for awhile, grunting with effort, the branch moved an inch or two but that was it, he relaxed and sighed with defeat. Timon had nothing left at that moment, he pushed himself into exhustion mode.

Timon looked at Shenzi who was trying to push it off him "Shenzi?" he called

Shenzi looked at him "What?" she asked

"Get out of here" Timon told her

"What!?, are you mad I'm not leaving you!" Shenzi cried out at him

"It's no use, I have nothing left and I can't hold or lift this bloody log" Timon insisted, then Timon looked at some flames that were getting closer to them

"Come on Shenzi, you can do this" Shenzi told herself as she tried to push and push, the branch moved an inch but then there was nothing

"Shenzi, just save yourself" Timon firmly told her

"No!" Shenzi exclaimed and looked at him with tears in her eyes

Just then Banzai, Ed and the other hyena's ran towards to help the meerkat that saved them from their tyrant, pressing their heads against the branch

"Hang in there, Timon" Banzai told him as he and the others got ready "On three"

The hyenas counted "One, two, three" the all counted and as one they lifted the branch off of him and Shenzi pulled him out, the hyenas dropped the branch.

Then Timon then stood up on shaky legs and tried to walk off, but Timon fell down on his face

Shenzi ran to his side and turned him over "What were you thinking?" she asked him "By pulling a stunt like that?" Shenzi demanded

"I knew what would happen if I saved you in that situation" Timon told her

"You saved my life again, but why?" Shenzi asked

"It's what friends do they save each other, and sometimes they do get hurt" Timon explained

Shenzi couldn't believe it, she had found a friend who was willingly to save her from danger, _"Why didn't I find him sooner?" _Shenzi thought to herself. Shenzi's chin started to tremble and then wrapped her forelegs firmly around Timon and cried in his chest, Timon just hugged her back and smiled.

"It seems like you two need some privacy" Banzai smiled "Let's leave this proximity" he told Ed and the hyenas, Ed just laughed as always while they walked away. Just then Shenzi mumbled something in his chest while she sobbed into it.

"What was that?" Timon asked her

"Can you sing that song that you sang on Priderock?" Shenzi mumbled in his chest but louder.

Timon smiled "Of course I can" he replied

_"Oh, why do you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the times get hard too_

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothin' you confess, could make me like you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what do you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm alot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which way to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your toughest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feelin' all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your toughest hour  
And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Yeah_

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your toughest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I will stand by you, no matter what" _Timon sang to Shenzi

Shenzi throughout the song sobbed and sobbed in Timon chest, completely drenching the fur on his chest but Timon didn't care, Timon just stood there comforting her, rubbing circles around Shenzi's back, and Shenzi then rubbed the side of her face against his chest and rested the side of her face on his chest and placed her head close to his chin, Timon rested a cheek against her soft bangs. Then Timon not really thinking, Timon kissed her on the top of her head, Timon eyes widened when he realized what he just did.

"Sorry" Timon told her

Shenzi glanced at him smiling "Don't be, it was sweet" she assured, Timon smiled back

Then It started to pour on them drenching both of them in minutes.

"Great now it's raining" Shenzi grumbled

"Not to worry my spotted friend, It's just rain" Timon assured her

Timon and Shenzi looked at the fires that were dying from the rain, but still holding on to each other, They slowly separated "I'm going to find the others" Timon told Shenzi, while walking off, but cringed a little from his sore muscles.

"Can I come to" Shenzi smiled feeling better then she previously did

"Of course you can" Timon smiled back and together they walked towards Priderock


	5. Chapter 5 king of the pridelands

The rain poured down on the Pridelands and the now normal looking Priderock, cleansing it from the fire and the tyranny that Scar caused. Rafiki gestured Simba to take his place as king, but before did so, Simba turned to Timon, the meerkat who raised him, Timon bowed before the true king, Simba went over to Timon and embraced him.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Timon" Simba smiled "Nala told me what you've done to help" he said

Just then a small Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed walked up to them "and we are greatful for it" Banzai smiled

"The good thing about my buddy Timon is, you can always count on him if you need help" Simba told the male hyena

"And if it wasn't for him, we would still be Scars pawns" Shenzi smiled at Timon, who smiled back at her

"I am sorry for thinking, that you and the other hyenas were evil" Simba apologized

"Ah, no worries" Shenzi shook it off "But your right about one thing" she said

"What was that?" Simba wondered

"You can always count on Timon to help when you need it" Shenzi smiled "He saved my life two times" she beamed at Timon

"He saved you?" Simba asked

"He did indeed, Timon saved me from a nasty fall, and rescued me from being squashed" Shenzi told him

Nala walked up to them "Not to mention he stopped the fight between the lionesses and the hyenas, so no one would die" she smiled

"Timon did all that by himself?" Simba asked a bit surprised

"Actually, I didn't do it all by myself Shenzi helped," Timon said then looked at Shenzi "and I couldn't have done it without her" he admitted, Shenzi smiled happily.

"and I wouldn't have survived this night, if Timon wasn't there by my side" Shenzi responded "That is a mark of a true friend, someone who sticks by you, even when times are too hard to handle alone" she said

"You had some hard times to?" Simba asked

"Yep, When Timon reveal that Scar was using me and the others, I was torn" Shenzi told Simba "But my hero was there for me" she said but quickly covered her mouth when she said that, blushing sheepishly.

The others snickered at that, even Timon chuckled at his friends embarrassment.

"Ah, don't sweat it" Simba reasured her with a smile "You know, if you ever want something, don't be afraid to ask me" he told her

"Yeah but no offense, but I already have someone for that" Shenzi responded while glancing at Timon

Simba just smiled, Then Timon's mother Jess and Max walked up, Jess embraced her son the hero, tightly. Timon returned the embrace, Max just smiled and said "You did a good Timon", Timon smirked.

"So let's hear it for Timon Berkowitz, the hero of this day" Banzai spoke up, everyone erupted with applauses. Max and Jess clapped their hands, Simba and Banzai clapped their paws aswell, Ed just licked Timon on the cheek, Shenzi just walked up to Timon quietly, and pecked him on the cheek, and smiled at him before clapping her paws aswell, Timon blushed from the affection.

"So your not only my new friend, but also my hero" Shenzi told him

"Thank you, but I think you could've made it by yourself," Timon told her "Your Shenzi Marie the greatest hyena matriarch that ever existed" he said honestly while placing a hand on one of her cheeks, causing her to close her eyes while her cheeks turned pink, and her ears drooped a little, Shenzi smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you" Shenzi said to him "I think I made a good decision for chosen you as a friend" she smiled at him

"and I think I made a good choice aswell, Shenzi" Timon smiled back.

Before anyone could reply, a rattling caught their attention. It was the baboon Rafiki, he was pointing at the promontory to take his place as king. Simba pulled away from the group and marched up to the promontory.

"That's my boy" Timon beamed with pride

"Oh, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry" Banzai said, before bursting into sobs, Timon snorted at Banzai

"Pull yourself together will 'ya'" Timon chuckled. Before Simba roared at the top of the promontory, taking his place as the rightful king, the pride roared back.

Timon watched flushed with pride. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed just smiled, Jess and Max just beamed with happiness.

Jess walked up to Timon "You really made an impression," she said to him "Do you think you would want to return?" Jess asked Timon

"Maybe one day perhaps, but I don't know" Timon told her

Jess just shook her head okay "Just give me a sign, when your ready" she told him

"I will" Timon simply said "But perhaps I will come to visit once in awhile" he told her

"Okay, whatever is comfortably with you" Jess smiled

Max approached him next, Max smiled at him for the first time "Your father would be very proud of you for what you did today" he told him as he walked past Timon.

* * *

After awhile there was a celebration for Simba, everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone except Timon. Timon just stood away from the fun, he just stood their in silence he closed his eyes thinking about what Scar said about him _"Has the great Timon Berkowitz's heart turn cold?", _and _"I don't know you did somethings that was pretty stone cold", "I stand correct, your heart has turned stone cold". _

Timon opened his eyes thinking could it be true, Timon then saw a vision back in his old home, he was watching himself ignoring someone's cries for help, seeing himself giving a ice cold look to animals that were bullies that were begging to be saved, Timon would just give them a cold look and wave it off, He saw a scene of him and his old childhood bully, Pimon. Pimon was dangling from a 200 foot cliff and Timon was looking down at him, Pimon was saying "Timon please help me, I can't hold on, I'm sorry the way I treated you, but please save me" he cried. Timon just looked at him, then gave him a cold look "Save yourself" and after saying that, Timon left and Pimon lost his grip and fell to his doom.

Timon shook his head to get the thought's out of his mind "So Scar was right, I do have a Stone cold heart" he said to himself. Timon looked at the celebration, everyone was busy with something, So Timon just left going unnoticed, well almost. You see when Timon was walking out, he bumbed into Simba "Where are you going?" he asked Timon "I'm a little tired, I'm heading home" Timon told him "Okay, see 'ya'" Simba smiled, Timon just nodded and smirked a little, before walking off into the night.

* * *

A few moments later, Banzai suddenly noticed Timon was not standing in the same place he was before, actually Banzai looked around to find him, but he didn't see Timon anywhere in the area.

"Uh, Not to be the teller of bad news, but Timon seems to be missing!" Banzai announced, everyone stopped immediatly looking to the spot where Timon once was standing.

"Where did he Go?" Shenzi asked nervous

Simba walked up to them "I just saw Timon, he was heading for home, he told me he was tired" he told them

"Timon went out there by himself?" Banzai asked "It's dangerous out there at night" he said to Simba

"Relax, Timon can take care of himself" Max reminded them.

"Okay well where do you and him bunk down?" Shenzi asked

"Uh, not to alarm you, but Timon basically lives by himself, somewhere, he didn't tell us where" Max told them

"What!?" Shenzi barked "Are you telling me, that Timon lives somewhere alone and you don't know?" she demanded

"Hey look, Sometimes he wants to live alone, when I say sometimes," Max snipped back "I mean most Times" he told her

"Besides after the life Timon had, all he wants now is to be alone" Jess told them before covering her mouth with her hands, but it was too late, Max just winced he and her swore they would never tell anyone about Timon's past. Shenzi, Simba, Banzai, and Ed just looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Banzai asked

"That wasn't suppose to be said" she muttered

"Please just tell me?" Shenzi pleaded

"Yeah I have to agree with Shenzi, even when I met Timon," Simba spoke up "Timon looked like he was hidding something" he explained

"Okay but first let's go somewhere to talk" Jess suggested

"Let's talk outside" Simba pipped up, Nala, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed shook their heads in agreement

Once Simba, Nala, Shenzi, Banzai, Jess, Max and Ed were out, the all sat down on the new grass that had grown.

Jess and Max inhaled before Jess said "But please what ever you hear, just please don't judge Timon" she told them

"We wont, he's our friend and we do not judge we just help" Shenzi promised and everyone just shook there heads in agreement.

"Okay here it goes" Jess said before she started to talk about Timon's secret past


	6. Chapter 6 Timon's past

Jess and Max inhaled before Jess said "But please what ever you hear, just please don't judge Timon" she told them

"We won't, he's our friend and we do not judge, we just help" Shenzi promised and everyone just shook there heads in agreement.

"Okay here it goes" Jess said before she started to talk about Timon's secret past "But first off, are you sure you want know about Timons past?" she aksed

"Yes" The group all answered

"But before you do," said Simba

"What is it?" Max asked

"Why wouldn't Timon want to tell anyone his past?" Simba asked

Nala, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed looked at Jess but before she could speak

"There is a reason why he won't tell you" Max interrupted

"And why is that?" Banzai wondered

"Lets just say it brings Timon too many painfull memories" Max told him

"I know that feeling" Simba told Max "But what does he do to ease his pain?" he asked

"Bascially he climbs, and from what the stunt he pulled with Shenzi, I guess he looks for thrills" Jess replied

"Uh Timon told me he has been climbing eversince he was little" Shenzi spoke "Is that true?" she asked

"That is actually true, like Nala said, Timon doesn't lie" Jess smirked

"So is climbing and looking for thrills the only thing that our new friend does?" Banzai asked

"Well no," Jess told him closing her eyes

"Timon also looks for a fight" Max spoke up

"Excuse me?" Shenzi asked a bit surprised

"But he only stands against the bad, and defends the ones that can't" Max quickly said

"Timon fighting?" Nala also wondered

"I know it's hard to understand but," Max told them "Timon is actually a fierce fighter," he said "and believe me I know" Max added with a cringe

"Oh?, Please tell" Simba smirked

"Well let's just say, on the last days I saw him until now" Max explained "I kind pushed one too many of his buttons, and the next thing I know Timons right fist collided with my nose, and flew backwards, I thought someone hit me with a boulder" he told them getting a chuckle from Ed. "But being me I wasn't going to just roll over and do nothing, so I fought back" he said.

"And let me guess" Shenzi piped up "He trashed you?" she asked

"Pretty much" Max grumbled "When I tried to punch him back, and the only thing I hit was the air when Timon ducked and I had the wind got knocked out of me when Timon's left fist impacted with my stomach and when I was doubled over," he said explaining what happened "Timon kicked me in the chin with a foot and when my head was thrown back from the hit, he grabbed me and threw me into one of the cave walls," Max said "and I guess I had the wind knocked out of me, because when I recovered Timon was not there" he told them.

"Whoa you must have said something really offensive to make him that irate" Banzai chuckled

"He did indeed" Jess answered "You remember what that lioness, who was she?" she asked them

"Sara" Nala responded

"You remember what she said?" Jess asked

"Not really that day or night is a blur" Nala spoke

"Well she mentioned my husband, and did you guys noticed how mad Timon got?" Jess asked them

"Yeah, he got so mad that Maxie over there scooted away from him" Shenzi reminded

"Well I already felt his fury once and I really didn't want to get in the way" Max protested

Simba just chuckled with Ed.

"Anyway continue" Shenzi said moving on

"Are you always so persistent hon?" Jess smirked

"Well hey, Timon has been so sweet to me tonight and If Timon is caring a heavy burden, maybe I can lift it off his shoulders" Shenzi said determined

"How can you?, sometimes others have to handle it him or herself?" Jess told her "I mean I tried to help Timon and ease him off his burden it, but he wouldn't let me" Jess said sadly

"Well It does depends on the size of the burden" Simba told her "Did he lose someone close" he asked

Jess looked at him and nodded yes, "He lost his father, when he was a little younger then you were Simba" she told them sadly

Simba, Nala, Banzai gasped, Shenzi covered her mouth with a paw, even Ed didn't laugh.

"Yep and when he was older I thought I lost him for awhile" Jess said "He would walk by me, Max and the other meerkats, but he didn't even glance at us, at most times I thought I was talking to a wall, he basically isolated himself from everyone, even me" she told them.

"Been there to, but it doesn't help to shut the ones you care about out" Simba said to her

"But how did he sorta recover from his pain?" Nala asked

Jess smiled a little "This is where his story get a little better" she said

"At least Timon's past gets lighter" Nala stated

"Were there any other meerkats brave as Timon?" Shenzi asked curious

"Actually no there wasn't" Jess responded

"Well my brother was kind of brave," Max corrected "But Timon is ten times braver then he was" he said. Then Max looked at the sky "No offense bro" he added at the night sky.

"So basically Timon is the bravest of all meerkats" Banzai getting it

"No offense about this question but," Simba told Jess and Max "But how did you and other meerkats survive?" he aksed

"Simba" Nala said to him quietly

"No it's all right" Jess assured Nala.

"You see I know when most animals look at us, they think we won't last when there is danger" Jess continued "But you must understand something, the only reason why we made it," she told them. "It was all because of Timon" she said with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised" Shenzi smirking at Jess.

"Timon you see," Jess told them "He is fearless, taking a risk without a second thought and with no hint of hesitation" she said with a proud smile "When someone was in danger, Timon would be there and save the day, as if he was a pro" Jess spoke.

_(flash back several years ago)_

_Timon was walking on a nice sunny day, when he heard someone crying for help "Help!" Timon looked to heard it was coming from over a hill and went over to see. When Timon got there, Timon gasped to see what it was and it turned out to be a tiny meerkat __"Help, anybody please help me!" the meerkat cried._

_ Timon looked around to see if anyone was hearing his cries for help. Then Timon looked back at the meerkat __and he was dangling from a huge hole, big enough for a boulder to fall through it and deep enough for any meerkat to get hurt._

_Timon looked around to see anyone was coming, then the young meerkat started to slip. Timon just jumped into action, he ran down the hill and when Timon got to the hole as the meerkat lost he's grip, but before the meerkat could fall. Timon came jumping over the hole and landed on the otherside quickly grabbed the youngster by the wrist with a hand, and pulled the meerkat effortlesly out of the hole and placed him on the ground._

_The meerkat looked at who saved him and saw Timon_

_"You okay kid?" Timon asked_

_"Yes thanks sir, names Lee" the meerkat told him_

_"Names Timon" Timon told the meerkat named Ben. Then Timon stood up "Lets find your mama" he told Ben, who shook his head in agreement as they walked back in a tunnel._

_"When Timon and Ben came back," Jess said "Ben went to his mom and told her what happened, and she must have past it on because everyone in the colony was talking about what Timon could do" she said. _

_Three weeks later Timon saved Ben from his fall. Timon was walking around the tunnels, when he heard a cry of pain from a distance, as usual he went to the cries quickly when he turned the corner and saw an older meerkat trapped under some rocks. Timon looked and saw that a part of the section he was working on had collapsed and the dirt and rocks had falling on top of the meerkat trapping him._

_"Timon. get. help!" The meerkat grunted. Timon thought about it at first, but he looked up and saw a huge rock start to come loose so Timon knew there was no time. _

_"No time" Timon replied and hurried over to the trapped meerkat, and when the rock became loose it landed on the ground and started to fall in there direction. The meerkat closed his eyes but opened them when the rock didn't fall on him, when the meerkat looked to his right when he heard grunting and his eyes widened when he saw Timon pressing a shoulder against it, and used his strength and weight to keep it from squishing him, then placing his hands on the rock and with great force he pushed the rock hard, so hard it crashed against the cave wall, and the tunnel cracked and started to fall apart, then the whole tunnel collapsed._

_"Whoops" Timon said_

_"Don't worry I will tell them I did it" the meerkat chuckled_

_Just then Jess was interruted by Banzai laughing_

_(Scene ends) _

Jess stopped talking for a moment and everyone looked at Banzai

"What is so funny?" Max demanded

"It's just he saved that old meerkat," Banzai told him "and doing that he broke the tunnel" he chuckled

Everyone just scowled at him the only one who laughed was Ed

"Do you know how many tunnels he has destroyed?" Max asked the male hyena

"Uh, no" Banzai answered

"Let's just say he does 10 times better at saving others, then at digging" Max told him

"Is that why when me and him were going up that rock" Shenzi said pointing at Priderock "When I told him he was famous, he said "If you mean famous as in being the worst digger than yes"" she said "Was that true?" she asked Max.

"Well for many meerkats that would be true" Max told her "But he wasn't known for being a bad digger, he was known for the great things he could do" he said

"I see" Shenzi replied

"Continue" Nala told Max

"At first Timon thought it was just luck, but after those two saves he realized saving others was one thing he was good at" Max told them

"Wait a minute," Shenzi said "You mean after the first save he didn't realize he was good at it?" she asked Max

"Well no meerkat knows what their good at, in fact it takes the rest of us a week or two to know what were good at" Max told her "But Timon is different from us" he said

"How so?" Simba asked

"It took Timon only two saves to know what he was good at, for one" Max said "When there was danger we would run from it, but Timon runs to it" he told the lion king

"Any way shall I Continue?" Jess asked

"Yes" Shenzi, Simba, Banzai, Nala said at once

_Flashback continues_

_From that day on Timon was saving meerkat after meerkat, and each save he made more meerkat would be there watching. One day when every meerkat was working out side, when suddenly a strong gust of wind was blowing leaves, stones, and sticks around. Timon, Jess and Max and the other meerkats were wondering what was it. They looked around while Timon looked to his left and yelled out over the wind **"Twister at 9:00!" **and everyone looked and saw a small but stong twister coming at them, everyone panicked, They ran and screamed, but Timon just stood there watching the hullabaloo unfold._

_**"Hey!" **Timon bellowed over the screaming_

_Everyone froze and looked at Timon_

_"How about you guys and girls run to the tunnels" Timon said "Instead of running around like headless chickens" he advised the meerkat just stared at Timon, then looked at Max_

_"You heard him" Max told them sternly the meerkats shook their heads in an under standment. The meerkat's all want in the tunnles, But two little meerkats were struggling because the wind was getting closer and the two meerkats couldn't see the hole._

_Timon poked his head out and saw the twister only five feet away. So Timon run out of the hole and to the meerkats ignoring the tiny stones and sticks hitting him, grabbing the two meerkats under each arm he ran back to the hole and dove in it. Three days later Timon was walking when he heard a cry for help from over a hill, and Timon as usual ran to the direction of the distress call._

_When Timon got there to his surprise what he saw a Hyena pup, the pup had silver fur and a simple hairstyle, it was all alone and being chased by five dingoes "Help!" it cried in a female voice, all through his life Max told him to stay away from hyenas, but a part of Timon's mind said to him "You know it is the right thing to do, no matter who" it told him. So Timon charged down the hill._

_The dingoes had the hyena pup cornered against a rock, the dingoes smiled malicously_

_"Live me alone" she told pleaded_

_"Sorry, Not going to happen runt" one of them said with a nasty smile, and jumped at the pup. But just as the dingoe was jumping, Timon came jumping through the air, and with a grunting sound, Timon slammed both of his feet against the jumping dingoes diaphragm with great force, the dingoe slammed into the ground three feet away._

_The pup looked at who saved her and saw a meerkat, the one dingoe and the others looked at Timon_

_"D__idn't your mother ever tell you, not to pick on girls?" Timon asked the dingoes_

_The dingoes growled at him and one charged at him. Timon steeled himself and when the dingoe tried to snap him up with it's jaws, Timon dodged and with his right fist, he punched it in the nose hard, the dingoe yelped and rubbed its nose, It got ready to strike again but Timon's fist came crashing against the dingoes snout snapping it's head sideways, Timon zipped to the dingoes side and slammed his fist into the dingoes ribs, causing it to gasp for breath, then a fist came crashing against the hyenas jawline knocking it out._

_The other dingoes looked at Timon with surprise but shook it off and two dingoes charged at him just as one was dove at him. Timon side stepped, the dingoe missed him, Timon's foot connected against the down dingoe's snout hard jolting it's head sideways, the dingoe started to get up but was slammed back down by a fist from Timon, and as the dingoe fell down Timon slammed it's head on the ground with both of his fists, with a downward swinging motion, like Timon was swinging an ax, knocking it out. The other dingoe tried to bite Timon's side but he jumped to the side, Timon then punched it across the face causing it's head to snap to the opposite side with a right fist followed by a left, it's head__ snapped the other way, Timon swung down with a left fist impacting with it's jawline, then Timon's right fist came crashing underneath the dingoes jaw with an uppercut, followed by a mighty kick to it's snout with his right foot, the dingoe slammed into the ground unconscious._

_Then two more tried to same thing but Timon just dodged and as the dingoe past him, Timon grabbed it's tail, and spining as well pulling, he slammed it into another, then whipping around tossed it into another that was trying to sneak up on him, the two dingoes skidded and slammed into a rock dazed. Timon jumped to the side and slammed a foot against a dingoes leg when it tried to slam him into the ground, hearing a crack from the spot he kicked, the dingoe yelped a sign that Timon had injured it's leg, Timon then jumped up again and swinging a foot, it connected with dingoe's skull, knocking the it out._

_Then a dingoe shook the cobwebs out of his head and tried one more time to eat Timon, Timon wanting to end this quick before more arrived, turned and jumped five feet away from it, looking around he saw a stick few inches taller then he was. Timon grabbed it and as the dingoe charged at him, Timon picked it up and swinging it like a baseball bat, smacked it cross the dingoes head hard knocking it out._

_The hyena pup looked at the scene with shock, one meerkat beating the crap out of a pack of dingoes alone. Then Timon looked at her with a small smile._

_"You okay kid?" Timon asked the hyena_

_"Yes" she said nervous_

_"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" Timon assured her while tossing the stick away_

_"Thanks for saving me" she said_

_"Don't mention it" Timon smiled "Whats your name anyway?" he asked_

_"My name is Asante" Asante told him_

_"Names Timon" Timon told her "What are you doing Berkowitz, she a hyena" his mind scolded him "Oh be quiet, she's harmless" another part of his mind said._

_"Let's get you home" Timon smiled, then Timon noticed she had a thorn stuck in her paw "Hold still" he told her while taking her paw_

_"Why?" she asked_

_"You have a thorn stuck in your paw" Timon said while he gently took it out, she hissed from the pinch._

_"Thank you" asante replied_

_"Where do you live?" Timon wondered_

_"Miles from here" she replied_

_Asante then winced when she placed her paw on the ground, she then realized she had ran with the thorn in her paw._

_Seeing this Timon, gently picked asanta and placed her in his arms like a parent would do to their child, and it was a good thing asante was tiny, because Asante maybe a pup still, but it felt he was holding a bag full of rocks, but still Timon held bigger rocks and branches bigger then her._

_"What are you doing?" asante asked_

_"I don't think you will make it, with an injured paw" Timon said "I will carry you there" he told her_

_"Okay" she replied_

_"So as I'm standing here today he did, Timon carried her home" Jess spoke_

* * *

_two weeks later_

_Max had promoted Timon as the second in command_

_Timon, Jess, and Max were walking side by side keeping an eye for the other meerkats working_

_"Okay the main thing for the second in command is," Max told Timon "Basically keeping a eye opened for the leader kind of like a" he said_

_"An extra set of eyes?" Timon suggested_

_"Exactly" Max told him "Since you know how to save others, that won't be a problem for you" he said_

_"Not at all" Timon said in a serious look_

_"Good" Max smirked for a second but it left a second later_

_"But can I ask you something?" Timon asked_

_"What is it?" Max wondered_

_"Why do you want me as the second in command, why not anyone else?" Timon asked_

_"Because no one can do what you" Jess replied_

_"Sure they can, there is nothing hard about saving others" Timon said to her_

_"Actually it is a lot harder then you think Timon" Jess told him_

_"Then how come I can do it so easily?" Timon asked her_

_"Well like I have told you, your special" Jess smiled "Remember why your getting promoted the second in command, you already know how to lead when that one time Max was injured" he reminded_

_"Your mother is right Timon, even your father didn't have the bravery or talents you possess" Max told Timon_

_"Even fighting off a hurd of dingoes, is a little out of the ordinary" Max added "My brother always knew you would easily surpress him" he told him_

_"and you have," Max said "He could only rescue a few at a time, you do it way more then that" Max added and he wasn't making that up, over the past week and a half before Max had promoted him, Timon was saving more and more meerkats at a time a time. Timon had saved one from a cave in of rocks and dirt by placing the meerkat underneath him and shielded him from the debris. He saved two from a jackle while Timon smacked it with a big stick over and over till it ran off._

_Timon saved three to five from a another twister. When the second twister hit, Timon was zipping around saving the meerkats he saved two little meerkat from being swept away from the strong winds by grabbing them and quickly but gently tossed them to Jess and Max who had appeared from a hole, Timon saved a female meerkat that was pregant from being struck in the stomach by a rock, by jumping in front of her and taking the rock to his firm stomach, it was a good thing to, because that rock hit him hard, the force winded him for a few minutes, but came around and got the pregant meerkat to safety. Timon saved the last two from being squashed by a falling tree, that the twister had thrown at them by tackling them him and the two meerkats into a hole that led to one of the tunnels._

_"Yes I did" Timon admitted_

_"and fighting off predators, your father only manage to fight off one, but you fought five off to save, a hyena pup" Max spoke again_

_"Um about that" Timon started to say_

_"No it's okay, you did the right thing" Max smirked _

_"Not to interrupt but how did you know, I was fighting off those dingoes?" Timon asked "I was over a hill" he reminded Max_

_"Well when you disappeared, I sent a couple of scouts out after you" Max told him "and when they saw you beating the stuffing out of those five dingoes with your bare hands, they came back and reported, even that surprised me but when I saw it for myself I almost fell over" he said_

_"I see" Timon replied_

* * *

_After month after Timon's promotion_

_Timon, Jess, Max were out looking for something. The meerkats had walked for a couple of hours when they came to a nice little area with a bunch of trees and huge rocks, the rocks were all around the area, some were sloped against the trees. The trees were tall with thick tree trunks, and the branches had vines dangling from some of them._

_"Why did you want to show me this?" Timon asked them_

_"Well since you probably will be saving more meerkats, you will need someplace to train, to get stronger and better" Max replied_

_"By building myself up" Timon getting the idea "Cool my own training ground" he smiled_

_"Exactly" Max responded_

_Two weeks later after Max and Jess had shown Timon his training ground, Timon immediately started training for two times a day for two hours, doing number of different exercises. Timon had made holes in some flat rocks he made with his claws and through the two holes was a sturdy branch, and Timon was doing curls with it. He later did push ups and crunches, Timon later was hanging from a tree on a branch and he was doing pull ups. __An hour later Timon moved on to climbing trees, he was using the claws on his hands and feet to grip into the trunks of the trees. _

_An week later Timon had found two giant leafs and filled it with hundreds and hundreds of well packed long grass, and the bag was held together by blades of tall grass wrapped around it from top to bottom, it was attached on a thick and sturdy vine, which was hanging from branch on a tree. __Timon was plowing his fists and feet against the bag with tons of different movements and combinations, he later found a long stick a few inches taller then him and he was striking it against a tree with many of different techniques. H__e also made a pole which was planted in the ground and wrapped around it was dozens of vines and was slamming the palms and edges of his hands, he also crashed the edges and balls of his feet against the pole. _

_After a month Timon's training was starting to change his body, the muscles in his body were starting to grow at a fast pace. He was lying on a flat rock face up with a another stick with heavier rocks attached and was doing bench presses, the muscles in his arms and chest were bulging and rippling with each movement. He later was hanging from a branch with a vine tied to his waist, with a bunch of rocks tied to the vine and Timon was doing pull ups the muscles in his back and shoulders were bulging with each technique. he later was hanging upside down from a branch and was situps, the muscles in his stomach were rippling with every motion. _

_Two weeks later Timon had changed his tactics he started to go more frequently. Timon would add an hour more to his time and also increased his reps by 10 more, he also had made two new bags: one bag was a harder than the first leafbag he made, it was so hard when Timon was hitting it with his bare fists he had using extreme and expert control to the point he was just tapping the bag, but when he wanted to really hit it, he had wrapped vines around his hands and feet. The second bag was to practice throwing techniques._

_Timon also started to strike the pole faster and harder with the palm and edges of his hands. Timon also got really good at climing trees, which effected his body the most because Timon was using ever single muscle in his body from his fingers all the way to his feet. When Timon practiced climbing more and more he quickly mastered every trick and maneuver the was for climbing, Timon also thought climbing the trees were fun._

_Timon found out that there was different pressure points and weak spots in ones body, that he realized you pinch, poke, or strike it would cause that area to become numb and stop working for a while, he noticed predators had a couple of weaknesses to that could be a advantage for later use, but Timon didn't tell anyone._

* * *

_A month later Timon __he changed his sessions by focusing on a one excerise for a couple of days like: building his body to the size he wants, practiced his fighting skills. Timon started to get more ferocity to his fighting talents when Timon started to put everything he had into each move, by imagining the bags he used to practice on with, to be a bandit or another predator._

_two weeks later from changing his tactics his body also changed more. The muscles in his body were now well defined and really well toned, he was still slender just bigger. He also kept going because when ever he took sometime off of training, he was saving more and more meerkats or other little animals that couldn't, and it made him happy to save others. _

_Timon's body wasn't the only thing that changed. Timon's strength and abilities grew, he could even take more hits from rocks and still remain stock still, but Timons face expressions changed. Timon would walk around with a steely gaze in his eyes, but his eyes would glint with passion and pride _

_Timon also would wander through the tunnels underground silent and strong, looking for anything unusual. It was almost like Timon was a different meerkat not speaking a word and his face would remain blank and expressionless, even Max sometimes found it scary when one time they were walking around through the tunnels side by side and Max told him._

_"Don't look so tense" Max told him _

_"Sorry" Timon answered_

_Timon's abilites to fight off predators changed as well. When time after time a herd of dingoes or jackles would come in the colony and try to snack on his fellow meerkats, when the meerkats stopped and hid, Timon would be standing tough and strong looking at them with a hard and steely look, w__hen the dingoes or jackles would try to take a bite out of him, Timon fought back with his new ferocity beating them down. But the results were different before when he first started fighting off dingoes or jackles he would just knock them out but know he would sometimes leave them bloodied or if some were still conscious running as fast as the battered and bruised legs could go, Timon would chase them out of the clan with a stick. This change scared Timon's clan the most__ because his eyes were scary when he was fighting, his eyes were fierce as the devils. T__his even put great fright in the dingoes and jackles that they swore._

_"That meerkat may can fight five or eight, but he can't fight alone if there was more then that" The group that got beatened and chased out when thay were in their own home._

_(Scene ends)_

* * *

"Whoa, Timon one that was doing that to them" Banzai asked

Max stopped speaking and looked at him "Pardon?" he asked

"Well it's just when everytime a dingoe or jackle went by, they would be limping" Banzai said

"and saying "monster"" Shenzi said

"That is true" Jess spoke "Anyway" she said

_(New scene)_

_Timon was two years older and taller he was walking around looking for trouble, but for once there was nothing, so Max walked up to him_

_"For once there is no problems, with the clan" Max told him_

_"True, but I still have to keep an eye opened" Timon responded_

_"You gotten very good at saving others from meerkat to tiny animals that cant," Max smiled at him "You even saved that hippo" he said_

_"Yeah" Timon replied "You would be surprised what happens from miles over the hill" he told Max_

_"True, but I prefer to still be here" Max said_

_"Yep" Timon answered_

_Max looked at Timon "Your father would be proud" he said_

_Timon said nothing for a minute "You think so?" he asked_

_"Yep and if he were here today he would say, "I told you so"" Max smirked_

_"I just wish he was here" Timon said emotionless_

_"Yeah me to" Max replied sadly "But you know I will always have your back" he smiled_

_"As while as I" Timon smirked_

* * *

_A week later Timon was in the middle of a struggle because three different events had occurred. three little meerkats had been fooling around in the tunnel and caused a section to fall and a huge rock had start to full but the three meerkats didn't know, the second two jackles had came in to the clan and had a scout cornered, but the third one made his blood boil a couple of rogue meerkats had Timons mom and uncle cornered and was trying to take advantage of Timon's mom, Max was knocked out trying to defend Timons mother._

_"Whoa that is quite a jam" Nala commented_

_"Indeed but Timon did something that surprised everyone that day" Max said_

_"What did he do?" Simba asked_

_"He want into overdrive" Jess said_

_Timon looked to see what was closer and saw it was the dingoes "Put your limits to the test" his mind told him "Time to see how good I am" he told himself, Timon narrowed his eyes at the dingoes and ran at them faster then he had ever moved, when one dingoe tried to jump at the scout, Timon came leaping and smashed his shoulder in the dingoes side slamming the dingoe into a tree, the other dingoe jumped at Timon. Timon got ready and ducked down and while the dingoe was over him, Timon bolted up and slammed the palms of his hands into the dingoes lower stomach with a upward motion, the dingoe crashed against a rock out cold, the first dingoe that, Timon first struck came after him and Timon just grabbed it by it's neck with his arms and slammed the dingoe on the ground the wind knocked out from it's stomach, but Timon didn't stay to look at his handy, he took a flying leap at the two rogue meerkats and thrusted his foot at one_

**_"Leave her alone!" _**_Timon's voice bellowed out, the rogue turned to look but saw Timon's foot coming at his face, the rogue went down like a ton of bricks. The other rogue looked at Timon with surprise because he was 30 feet from them but still the foolish meerkat charged at him swinging, Timon quickly ducked and drove his fist into the rogue ribs causing the rogue to gasp in pain but was silenced when anothe__r fist impacted with his face making him fly into the boulder unconscious. Then Timon looked at the last save the rock had started to break._

_Timon sprinted at the scene and called out **"Get out of the way!" **The three small meerkats looked up and saw they were in trouble but they froze, Timon gritted his teeth and ran harder and just as the small boulder fell Timon jumped over the meerkats head and got under the boulder, held up his arms, and reached with his hands and to everyones shock Timon stopped the boulder from falling on him and the three small meerkats, everyone saw every muscles in his body ripple and bulge from the task, Timon gritted his teeth._

_"This thing was heavier than I thought" Timon thought to himself, he looked at the corner of his vision saw that the jackles had came back to conscious and they were running away, Timon concentrated to his task he had on his hands, literally. With great effort he gave a massive grunt and tossed the boulder away several feet away, smiling with pride for what he just did._

_Breathing heavily "I did it, I made three different saves in under a minute" Timon cheered to himself, in his mind but a pridefull smirked spreaded across his face, then thats when he heard an applause, he turned and looked and saw every meerkat in his clan was cheering for him, his smile got bigger. He then thought "I am going to keep pushing to see just how good I can be" with his eyes glimming with determination._

_"You see the reason why we clapped was because, what Timon did was neer impossible for just one meerkat to do that by him or herself" Jess's voice spoke "and we loved it" she said_

_"Then from that day on," Max's voice rang out "Timon started to train, harder and longer, building up his stamina" he said_

* * *

_Another month later Timon was walking around looking for problems, when he was walking over a hill Timon saw three or five problems. Timon looked at each problem it was the usual, three were a herd of dingoes surrounding a family of ferrets, the fourth was a branch had falling on a baby giraffe trapping it, since Timon had trained his senses he looked more and saw it was bleeding from a wound in it's leg, to make it worse two jackles had showed up. Then a part of Timon grew angry at the sight of digoes or jackle's picking on picking or trying to eat animals smaller then them. The fifth was a new one, but a familer looking hyena "Could it be" Timon thought it was, it was asante and she was trapped front paw deep in mud, but this time it would be harder because she was two years older, then Timon realized there was something in the water 50 yards away and saw it was a alligator._

_The other issue was the problems were yards away from each other but Timon shook that off __"Time for some action" and with that he ran with great speed towards the closest problem it was the giraffe. When he got to the scene he jumped up and swinging on a branch like a monkey, letting go and launching himself feet first at the closest jackle, Timon planted a powerful kick to the jackles nose with both feet, the force sent the jackle flying back. The jackle got up and shook the cobwebs out of his head, he looked up and Timon saw it had a bloody nose._

_"It looks like you have a leakage" Timon said_

_The jackles growled and attacked, they tried to bite him, tried to strike him with their paws but Timon was too fast. Timon than jumped at one and spinning around he kicked a jackle on the jawline with his heel, snapping it's head to the side, while still in the air Timon punched the jackle across the face, then grabbed it by it's head and slammed the jackle on the ground with the wind knocked out of it's lungs, and Timon landed back on the ground, then not missing a beat he ran at the last one, just as the jackle dove at him, Timon jumped back causing the jackle to miss, then not waiting he quikly did a simple but effective combo. Timon jabbed the jackle in the nose followed by a right and a left cross, then bringing up his leg, he swung it around and the top of Timon's foot crashed against the side jackle's face with a roundhouse making it's head smack against the tree they were next to. Then at the corner of Timon's eye, he saw the first jackle he attack was charging at him, Timon acting quickly he grabbed the jackle that was on the ground he grunted and to their surprise, Timon whipped around while hoisting the jackle up, he threw it into the upcoming jackle, the both went back and slid head first into a rock, down and out._

_Timon went to the giraffe and grabbing the branch grunting a little because it was heavier then it looked, but Timon lifted the the branch off of the giraffe_

_"Move" He grunted, the baby giraffe crawled out from under the branch, Timon dropped it and ran to the next scene_

_The giraffe looked to see the meerkat who saved him, but Timon was already 5 yards away._

_the jackle looked at Timon with shock, because they felt that they got hit by a boulder and ran away. _

_Timon meanwhile was running at the dingoes at full speed, picking up a stick and a big rock when he was ten feet away, he hurled the rock at a dingoe, hitting it in the head catching it's attention, looking to were the rock came from and dingoes saw Timon running at them. The dingoes forgot about the ferret family "He's meatier then the ferrets anyway" with that in their minds, they ran at Timon. One of the dingoe ran faster to than the others to eat the meerkat himself. Seeing this, Timon jumped foward a foot and swinging his stick, he struck the dingoe in the face with it jerking it's head to the side, Timon then jumped up and twisting he kick it in the snout with a roundhouse, jerking it's head the opposite direction, not waiting Timon ran at two other dingoes and slid between them on his knees, while one whipped around to look at Timon but he only saw a stick coming at him, the stick struck him harshly in the head, then felt a fist crashing in it's nose, jerking it's head back, Timon jumped and landed a frontkick to it's chest making it cough for breath while weakened for a moment, Timon swung and punched the dingoe in temple __with a rightcross __knocking it out. Then the last other two came racing to him with jaws snapping, Timon jumped back evading them then one came down with a crashing bite, but Timon was to quick he dodged to the side and slammed a foot into one of backs of it's front legs, causing it to buckle in, then with a uppercut with his right fist he slammed it into it the dingoes lower stomach making it gasp from the impact, and then jumping and swinging with the stick he bashed the dingoe in the back of the head knocking it out._

_The last dingoe looked about ready to wet it's self, then before it could blink Timon came leaping forward and punching it in the snout jerking it to the side, then Timon dropped his stick he had and swinging a opened hand he chopped it in it's neck making the dingoe start to fall to the opposite side, then raising a fist and brought it down on lower part of it's neck slamming the dingoe on it's side, Timon then picked up the stick he dropped and got ready to deliver the final blow, but stopped when the dingoe said._

_"Stop, please" the dingoe begged Timon. Timon looked and saw fear and horror in it's eyes, Timon thought if he should listen or not, then a angel and the devil appeared on his shoulders _

_"He's had enough" the angel version of himself told him, Timon lowered his stick and looked to the right_

_"Enough my butt" the devil part of him shot back, then Timon looked to the left "let your anger guide the deadly swing of your stick" it said, _

_"Look at him" the angel argued "he's not worth it"_

_"Not worth it" the devil said then let a diabolical laugh "it's a predator, they get nothing from us"_

_"Yeah your right" Timon said then Timon's eyes become cold and looked back at the downed dingoe_

_"Whoa, Timon really want with the devil side of him?" Shenzi voice rang out_

_"No, well almost, but Timon didn't" Max voice rang out_

_ The dingoe closed it's eyes when he saw Timon's eyes turned cold, not wanting to see what would happen. __Timon raised his stick and got ready to bring it down but then something stop him._

_"Aren't you forgetting about something" the angel scolded him_

_Then Timon suddenly realized he forgot about asante, he threw the stick away the angel and devil disappeared from his shoulders_

_The dingoe opened it's eye's and looked to see Timon running away, it sighed and fainted. Timon ran towards to help asante quickly as possible "It was a good thing I built up my stamina or else I would have been worn out by now" he thought to himself. _

_Asante grunted to get free herself then she heard someone coming_

_"Huh?" she wondered but Timon came jumping and tackled her, the speed that Timon was running at caused asante to be freed her from the mud, and sent her back with Timon on top of her, Timon quickly got off._

_Asante looked at Timon, but she thought he was someone else because he was bigger_

_"Who are you?" she demanded _

_"It's me" Timon relied _

_"Who's me?" she wondered_

_"Timon" Timon answered_

_"Uh huh, prove it" Asante said_

_"Okay when, you were two years younger, your were attacked by dingoes, and a meerkat came to your aid" Timon explained_

_Asante at first was shocked then asked "Anything else?"_

_"You also were running with a thorn stuck in your paw, and he removed it, then he saw you were injured and carried you home" he said_

_Asante eyes widened "Timon" she said_

_"Ding ding" Timon answered_

_"Whoa did you get big" she said looking at his body_

_Timon then looked behind her and saw the alligator was sneaking up on her and was ready to strike, it swung it's tail at them to probably to stun them_

_"Look out!" he exclaimed and quickly pushed her out of the way, and alligators tail slammed into his side_

_"Oof!" Timon grunted flying back, but rolled back to his feet, but the alligator was already on him, it smack him again but this time his chest and was sent flying back he slammed into some rocks, the force cracked the rock abit, Timon fell to the ground._

_"Timon!" asante yelled and went to help him but the alligator blocked her way then walked to her but got hit with a rock, the alligator looked at who hit him and saw Timon standing tough._

_"Think I can't Take a Hit!?" Timon said_

_The alligator was puzzled "I don't under ssstanding, that was a enough force to ssstun a warthog" he said_

_"Do like a warthog to you?" Timon snarked_

_The alligator hissed and swiped at Timon again, but Timon was ready. Timon leaped over the gator's tail and grabbed a big rock and when the gator turned Timon threw the rock at it, smacking it in the head then Timon picked up a big stick two inches taller and thick as his arm, which was quite big that was near the rocks and charged head on at the gator, it tried to bite him but Timon ducked and slammed the butt of the stick a soft spot under it's mouth, it hissed in pain but Timon wasn't done he standed back up and smacked it cross it's head but the gator retailated by bashing the side of it's head against Timon's mid back hard making him stumble several feet forward but still stood but Timon knew he was going to fill that later, and he also knew two or three more hits like that and he's done, sure Timon was durable but he wasn't diamond hard and the gator's, skull and tail hurt._

_Then Timon turned and ran back into the fight, and slid underneath the gator raking a clawed hand cross it soft underbelly and slid out the other side, the gator hissed in pain and tried to strike him but Timon jumped up the gator tried to bite him in mid air, but Timon wedged the stick he had in it's mouth. Timon then saw a huge rock leaning against another big rock back at the gator, then ran to the rock just as the gator threw the stick out of it's mouth and looked at Timon and went after him. Timon got to the side of the rock and started to push and push with all his might, gritting his teeth and placed a shoulder and started to push with his weight, The rock started to move and Timon backed up a foot and drove his shoulder against the rock it move somemore, then backed up and slammed the rock harder it started to fall, Timon jumped back when the gator reached over the rock but, Timon then ran at the rock and slammed his shoulder into it it moved over more and Timon placed his hands against the rock and pushed harder and it fell more and more with each effort he put in._

_Asante the whole time looked at the fight with awe, Timon had once again saved her, then saw him struggling with the rock and ran to help. Once she was at his side she leaned against the rock and pushed to, then Timon and asante gave one titanic push and the rock fell completly and it landed on the gator's stomach gasping in pain then crawled out from under it and went back to the water._

_"Yeah that's right swim away!" Timon hollered. Then Asante looked at Timon with a smile and gave him a huge hug_

_"Oof" Timon grunted because she had one tight embrace but hugged her back "easy I'm a little sore" he said_

_"Opps sorry" asante said_

* * *

_"Each time Timon saved more and more each time his pride grew," Jess's voice spoke out_

_"Infact me and Jess could feel it grow, It was almost like his pride swelled so much" Max's voice rang out second_

_"That a lot was coursing around on the outside" Max's and Jess's voices rang out at the same time_

_The month's and years rolled by and Timon was saving more and more, the number of saves went up first from five to seven then ten._

(scene stops)

"Whoa that's quite a record!" Simba's spoke with surprise

"Indeed" Jess said

"But didn't he ever get worn out?" Banzai's voice asked

"Oh yes, even Timon is not limitless" Jess told him

"and even when as the number of saves was going up, Timon was slowing down a little and taking more hits" Max said

"I been meaning to ask," Nala said "But how did alot of animals knew him?" Nala asked

"Well when Timon expanded his saves I guess it spreaded, and a lot of animals had showed up to see" Jess said

"and let's not forget about that huge fight" Max said "Making Timon the most respected and feared meerkat of all time" he spoke

"What do you mean?" Shenzi wondered

"Well The dingoes, jackles and rouge meerkats had came with a truce and Made Timon fight them" Max said

"How many?" Shenzi asked a bit worried

"Don't be alarmed but a jaw dropping 50 in total" Max said

**"What!?" **everyone besides Jess hollered

**"You let Timon fight that many by himself!?" **Shenzi shrieked getting ready to clobber Max but Banzai held her back

"Hey I tried but Timon wouldn't listen" Max protested

"That is true even I tried to Stop him" Jess spoke "But he doesn't listen to anyone" she said

"He's too stubborn" Max added

"after awhile Timon had a high energy and protein meal and digested" Max started

"What did he eat?" Simba asked

"Don't freak out but he ate three lean meat hunks" Max said

"Timon ate raw meat?" Nala asked shocked

"Well he cooked them then he ate them" Jess said

"Oh" Nala responded

"Anyway he digested and stretched and loosened up and went to his fight early, he waited there, standing strong and tough with a stony look on his face" Max said

"When challengers arrived, Timon looked at them "50 against one" he thought "Oh well I wanted a challenge anyway" he smiled inward. Then the Timon and his challengers locked eyes then the battle started.

"I don't really want to describe what I saw and heard" Max cringed

"Why" Banzai asked

"The screams of pain and the sound of bones being broken" Max said "the blood being spilling out from wounds"

"Who broke who's?" he asked

"and who bled who" Shenzi asked with shock _"My new friend fighting that many predators and rouges alone " _her mind screamed _"Me and him are going to have a talk" _she thought to herself

"Timon broke theirs" Max said "You see in normal situations he would just knock them out, but that day was different" he said

"Timon held nothing back in that battle" Jess finished "The battle lasted all night and pretty much the whole next day..It was almost nightfall when the battle was over" she said

"I didn't really want to look either because It was like the meerkat we knew disappeared" Jess added

"Huh?" Ed spoke

"Well It was just Timon looked so scary that day, especially his eye's" Max said

"Whys that?" Simba wondered

"His eyes were so dark, darker then the blackest night and there was so much rage in them" Max explained

"I see" Simba said

"So anyway Timon fought like a meerkat possessed," Max said

"By the end of the next day he was bruised, and covered in scratches and bleeding from some cuts, not to mention sore not to be believed, but refused to submit" Max smiled

"and by the end of the day, Timon was the last one standing breathing heavy and sweaty but still had a prideful smile and eyes blazing with passion" Jess spoke up

"There was only a few dingoes standing and looking at Timon, they looked about ready to wet themselves when Timon gave them a ice cold glare and dingoes ran off" Max finished

Banzai chuckled at the dingoes nearly wetting themselves, But Shenzi looked really mad, Simba seeing this

"Are you okay?" He asked "Timon beated the odds" Simba said to her

"It's not that Timon should have known better then to fight that many" Shenzi said madly

"Well he had no choice" Jess defended

"Well Timon did have a chance then but, he turned it down" Max said a bit impulsively

"You mean to say he purposely refused the chance?" Shenzi demanded

"Like I said he is too stubborn" Max said

"Yeah well, If I ever see him again he will never hear the end of it" Shenzi told him

"What are you getting worked about?" Jess asked

"Deliberately putting himself in harms way thats what" Shenzi replied

"You sound like my father" Simba chuckled at that

"Can we finish his past then you can find him latter?" Jess asked

"Fine" Shenzi grumbled _"You are so in for it now, Timon"_ she told herself

* * *

(Flashback starts again)

_Timon was saving and standing up to predators and occasional gators. Timon was smiling with each success it was lt felt nothing could stop him or slow him down._

_"He would not stop pushing" Max voice spoke "Then one fateful day he pushed it too far" he said_

_after his seventh save a big storm had come and a bolt of lightning had started a fire. Timon had helped the other meerkat's to safty, then a worried couple were worried_

_"What's wrong?" Max asked_

_"I can't find bill or ben" the mother said_

_Timon rolled his eyes "Why can't adult keep an eye out for their children?" he groaned in his head, Then looked and saw the two twin baby meerkats trapped by the heat from the fire. "another new one? cool" Timon said and ran to help them._

_"Go Timon Go!" the meerkats cheered_

_Timon jumped over some flames and swooped up the two babbies in each other and tried to jump back over the flames but the flames rose higher around them "Great" Timon muttered and looked around to find a open, then saw one. There was a rock and there was a clearing but he had to hurry._

_He turned towards the escape which was slowly being filled with foot tall flames, narrowed his eyes he ran, jumping and stepping over flames but still felt the heat from them. as Timon got closer the flames behind the rock got higher then Timon leaped on and launched off the rock as huge wall of flames rose up in a blink of an eye._

(flashback ends)

* * *

"The kids were alright since they were under Timon's arms" Max said sadly "But Timon..." he started but didn't finished

"He passed through the flames and he got burnt, literally" Jess said softly

"Yikes" Simba said

"and he lost everything" Max said "His friend she ran with her father back to their old colony" he said bitterly

"He lost his dignity, he's pride, he's passion and he's fur" Max continued

"and when it grew back it is less soft, it's texture is kind of like dry grass" Jess interrupted

"and he vowed since everyone but me and max laughed, to never again to save another soul" Jess added

"Since when is it funny when someone burns his or her's fur off?" Shenzi demanded

"Even I wouldn't laugh at that" Ed said

"and now his only passion now is thrill seeking and fighting" Max said

"Whoa I thought I had a tough past but compared Timon, it's five times worse" Simba said

"Indeed" Jess replied "it's kind of sad, Timon found something only to have it taking away in a blink of an eye" she said

"But he saved Shenzi and Simba" Banzai

"Well most times he can't stop those urges" Max smirked

"Asante seems to miss Timon" Banzai asked

"You knew her?" Jess asked

"Yeah she's my friend" Banzai said "Looks like I need to say thanks to Timon" he said to Shenzi

Then Shenzi's bean started to wore off, she grew to her normal size

"Whoa your back to normal" Simba said

"Yep" Shenzi replied

"So anyway asante thought Timon disappeared for good" Banzai said

"and was moping around" Ed said

"but what rose her spirits was the times he saved her, carried her home in his strong arms" Banzai said

"His arms are quite strong indeed" Shenzi stated smile

The others stared at her with surprise, because the way she said it

Then her eyes widened a bit and covered her mouth with her paws

Banzai and Ed chuckled

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were crushing on my son" Jess smirked

"What if I am?" Shenzi asked

"Then you made a good choice" Jess answered

Shenzi's cheeks flushed pink

"Well I'm still going to have a chat with him" Shenzi said

"For what?" Banzai asked

"For pulling dangerous stunts that could have gotten him killed" Shenzi said

"Uh Timon doesn't go down easy, he is the hardest meerkat to kill" Banzai said respectibly "If you forgot"

"It's true he took blows that would have dropped a warthog" Simba said

"and would have put me or the others out of action for a week" Max said

"I'm still mad at him for putting himself in danger" Shenzi said

"That is what makes a good friend" Jess smiled "Always someone who is protective of others" she said

"Maybe even too over protective" Banzai smirked

"Actually you can never be too protective" Shenzi corrected him "Timon said he raised you on his own" she looked at Simba

"Well There was a warthog named pumbaa but he ran off with a female warthog" Simba smirked "so that would be true" he said

"Well do you know were he lives?" Shenzi asked

"Yeah he lives in a jungle" Simba said then pointed towards it's direction "Beyond the horizon" he said

"Way out there?" Banzai asked

"Then a few more miles of walking" Simba added

"Thank you" Shenzi said walked in that direction

"Boy's?" Shenzi asked

"Coming" Banzai and Ed said at once, then the three hyenas ran towards the jungle

"I think me and Jess will be returning to our colony as while" Max said

"Okay goodnight" Simba and Nala smiled as the two meerkats walked off

"You think Timon will be happy that talked about his past" Jess asked

"On the scale of one to ten how mad will he be?" Jess added

"3" Max replied

"Really?" jess asked

"You kidding me it will be a ten, me and you swore to keep it a secret" Max said

"He will understand he trusts us" Jess reminded him

"Good because I sure don't want him mad at me again" Max responded with a cringe


	7. Chapter 7 finding Timon

Meanwhile with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. The three hyenas were running towards the jungle that Timon lived, Banzai and Ed had to keep up because Shenzi was really running.

"Is there a chance you can slow down?" Banzai complained

"Not a chance" Shenzi replied while running

"I get it your mad at Timon for the dangerous stunts he pulled in the past" Banzai

"Not just that, it's also the fact that Timon is wandering alone at night, it's dangerous out here" Shenzi told him

"True, but from things I heard he can do, he can protect himself" Ed spoke

"Two things okay, one: I know Timon can defend himself" Shenzi said "and two: Since when can you talk Ed?" she asked

"Since forever" Ed explained

"Well how come you spoke before?" Banzai asked

"Cause I had nothing to speak of" Ed replied

"I see" Banzai said "I just can't believe Timon lives far from the pridelands and his colony" he added

"Well if you had your fur burnt off and everyone laughed wouldn't you?" Shenzi asked

Banzai thought for a moment "Uh yes I would" he said

"But if we show up then Timon will know his folks told us about his past" Banzai

"True, but nothing is going to stop me from finding him" Shenzi said with determination

"You still worked up about the stunts he pulled in the past?" Ed asked

"You bet I am" Shenzi replied sharply. Hours went by the three hyenas ran through familar looking scenes, the ran through the elephant graveyard all dead and lifeless, the chasm with the same eerie light, then a gorge. Then they thought Timon had to through those places to find his home, a sudden conclusion drawn to them

"No way" Banzai said

"Timon went through our old territory's" Shenzi finished

"and we didn't notice" Ed wondered

"Sneaky meerkat" Banzai commented

"Indeed" Shenzi said

When the past the gorge, they felt guilty from the pain the three of them had caused Simba.

"I can never forgive myself for following scar" Banzai "The pain we caused Simba" he said

"Me nither, I just wish we met Timon earlier" Shenzi said to them

"You and me both" Banzai replied

"At least he set us free" Ed said

"He did" Banzai replied

After hours of running the three hyenas started to get tired so the stopped running and just walked.

"Jeez how does Timon do it?" Banzai pondered

"Like Max said you test your limits" Shenzi responded

* * *

After awhile the three started to see a bunch of trees out in the distance

"I spy trees" Banzai said

Just then the saw some rouge weasels up ahead and one familar looking meerkat

"Is that" Banzai started but Shenzi finished

"Yep it's Timon alright" Shenzi said

"Looks like he is in bit of a pickle" Ed stated

Then they hid in the tall grass and saw about twenty weasels and look like they were challenging Timon. They hid and listened what they were saying

"What are you doing here?" Timon asked gruffly "You rouges aren't thinking about fighting me, are you?" he said with humor

"Your smarter then you look" one weasel said who turned out to be the leader

"and your even dumber then you look" Timon shot back

* * *

The three hyenas in the tall grass had their mouths wide opened from what Timon just said to the weasel's leader

"He had to say that?" Shenzi asked herself

"I have to admit, he has guts" Ed commented

"Yeah but I really wish he hadn't had said that" Shenzi said "What is he thinking?" she asked

"Guys just be quiet and watch" Banzai told Shenzi and Ed

* * *

"Carefull your out numbered" the leader said gruffly

"Really is this your whole colony?" Timon asked almost bored

"Yep" the leader answered "and even you can't fight twenty on your own" he said

Timon just raised an eyebrow without them knowing _"Really I fought off 50 challengers once and you think twenty is going to work"_ he thought _"oh well, the weasels still don't know me" _he said to himself as while.

* * *

With the hyena trio

"We have to help him" Shenzi said starting to get up but Banzai and Ed stopped her

"Wait I want to see Timon fight" Banzai told her

"Yeah me to" Ed agreed

"and if Timon can take down dingoes and jackles and stand up to alligators" Banzai said

"and defeat 50 challengers by himself, then Timon will easily tear them apart" banzai and Ed said in usion

"Fine" Shenzi grumbled "But if he gets overpowered I'm going out there" she said

"Deal" Banzai and Ed said

* * *

Back with Timon

Timon gazed at weasel leader and his colony "_All boys"_ he thought

"Oh by the way whats your name?" Timon asked politely

"Hermes the Great" Hermes boasted

"Well nice to meet you Hermes the Great, my name is Timon the Fearless" Timon said

"I already know who you are" Hermes told him

"Not yet you don't" Timon replied

"Alright enough, it's time to rumble" Hermes said impatiently

"Before I kick your butt let me ask you" Timon getting serious "What will this fight prove?" he ask

"Well you know rouges like us, we come looking for a fight" Hermes said

"Yeah I know but every rouge I went against was defeated" Timon spoke "By yours truly" he said pointed at himself

"Well lets just see how good Timon the Fearless really is" Hermes smiled

"Wait your not fighting?" Timon asked but knew something was up

"I want to watch you burn out then I will finish you off myself" Hermes said

"Okay" Timon said and resisted an urge to roll his eyes

Then Hermes singled and all the weasels ran forward but time seemed slow. Then Timon locked his eyes with the weasels and smirked before it disappeared, Timon narrowed his eyes and ran forward, Timon then put more speed to his charge and as he approached the weasels he slammed one of his shoulders into the chest of a weasel sended it flying back breath knocked from him from the impact, then Timon lashed out with a rightcross when one tried to charge him and punched it in the jaw hard making the weasel fall, Timon then swung a foot and Timon's foot connected a roundhouse to it's temple out cold, Timon saw another coming at the side ready to swing but Timon slid to right and launched the weasel with right sidekick which impacted with it's stomach, the wind knocked out from it's lungs. One tried to sneak up but Timon heard him coming and spun around with a spinning heelkick, he drove it into the weasels ribs making it gasp and double over and saw Timon's knee already going into his face and slammed into his nose and mouth, making the weasel fall down harshly, clutching his face, Two more came at his left and Timon turned and just as one tried to punch him but Timon quickly ducked and grabbed the weasel by its sides with his hands, straightened back up and threw him over his shoulders, then just as second one was coming but was stopped painfully when Timon stopped the charge with a fast front snappingkick to it's stomach and Timon not puting the foot down, Timon shifted on his balancing foot he threw a roundhouse kick towards it's face and the top of Timon's foot connected with the side of the weasels face, the weasel dropped like a sack of rocks, Then Timon had a whole bunch after him, he jumped at one and grabbed it by it's head with his hands and pushed the weasel betweens his legs while in midair, making the weasel to eat dirt, then Timon grabbed a wrist of one with his right hand when it tried to punch him and using his other hand he grabbed the weasels fingers and then slid to the side and he twisted it's arm behind it's back and grabbing it by the neck with an sleeperhold and squeezed hard and in seconds the weasel went limp and Timon dropped the the weasel, then ducked when a weasel tried to sock him in the side of the head and turning Timon slammed his elbow in the weasels nose making the weasel hold his nose and Timon grabbed him and threw him into another weasel, they both went down. Timon sprinted at a weasel and jumping and with a jumping knee, it crashed into the weasels forehead, out like a light.

When Timon landed, He dropped down while spining with a leg out and tripped a charging weasel making it fall on it's face, While Timon was on his knees a weasel tried to kick him in the back of the head but Timon caught the foot with a hand and roughly pulled it forward and the weasel fell harshly on the ground, then Timon's foot crashed against the weasels temple, knocking him out. Timon stood back up and jumped over a weasels head and when he landed and with a thrusting kick to the stomach of one behind it sending the weasel flying and landed on the ground down and out. Timon quickly jumped then spun while in midair and kicked the temple of one weasel with a roundhouse, making it fall, Timon then landed and did thrusting sidekick with his left foot in the weasels stomach making It double over, while the weasel was doubled over Timon's knee connected with the side of the head knocking the weasel out, but when Timon had his back turned a weasel grabbed him from behind but Timon placed a hand on its arm and drove his elbow into its ribs making it gasp in pain weakening the weasels hold given Timon an opportunity to break its grip by bringing his arms up and pushing them apart, while free Timon quickly turned and slammed his knee into it's diaphragm, the weasel fell on the ground gasping for air.

Timon then saw a weasel trying to throw a kick at his side but Timon caught the leg in his armpit and shifting he planted a heelkick into it's side sending it crashing to the ground holding the spot where Timon kicked, then Timon blocked a fist of another with his arm against his attackers and Timon then punched the weasel across the temple with a righthook, knocking it out, then a five more came at him. Timon blocked ones attack and countered and drove a front thrustingkick to its diaphragm, this caused the weasel to cough, Timon then drove a fist into it's ribs with an uppercut making it gasp in pain followed by another uppercut but to his chin this time causing it's head to snap back and Timon grabbed the weasel by the bends of the his knees and pulled it's legs out from under him, The weasel grunted and looked up a second later only to see a foot crashing against his head, out like a light. The other four tried to overwhelm Timon, but he jumped and did flipkick and his foot impacted two under the jaw sending them down like a light and still upside down Timon placed his hands on the ground and spun and heels the heels of Timon's feet clipped two on the side of their heads, they fell down, out for awhile. Timon used his hands and flipped back on his feet in a weird stance and looked, four more trying the same thing.

Timon looked at them

"Want pain?" Timon asked before diving up to them and saying "I'll give you pain" he said while placing a hand on the ground and spining again but faster this time and the heels of Timon's feet banged against their skulls out of the fight and spining up to the other two, he jumped to his feet and threw his arms and closelining both of them sending them crashing into the ground, out. Timon caught the arm of an attacker and turning with his back against the Weasels chest and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground and lashing out a kick he kicked the down weasel in the side of the head, knocking the light out. He got ready in a another weird stance but with his left fist at his side and his right hand extended out, but looked around and saw the weasels all down and out, so Timon got out of his stance. Then Timon turned to Hermes with a cold look.

Hermes at first was stunned but sneered "Not bad, I could wipe the floor them as while" he said

"Did you train them to fight?" Timon asked

"Yes I did" Hermes said with pride "Now how about Hermes the Great against Timon the Fearless" he challenged

"So just between you and me the greatest weasel against a lone meerkat" Timon replied

"Thank you for the compliment" Hermes said "and yes thats what this next fight is" he told him

"Okay" Timon sign with almost pity

Then Timon walked up to hermes til he was five feet from him

"The reason why I made you fight my clan was to make you tired" Hermes

"True but now there is no one to back you up" Timon reminded him "a foolish move on your part" he said

"I don't need anyone to back me up, Im the strongest weasels there is" Hermes boasted

Then Timon got into a battle stance. his legs were apart and shoulder width apart and Timon's hands were at his side, closed into fists. Hermes then got into his own stance

"Last chance to walk away" Timon spoke

"Never!" Hermes growled while charging at Timon and swung at him hard

Timon saw Hermes move and Timon brought his right arm up and blocked his attackers fist with it, then hermes struck again but same thing it got blocked again then Timon did a quick but effective combo. Timon punched hermes in the stomach and in the ribs, he then used a palmheel strike to hermes chest sending hermes back to the ground a few feet back. Timon then studied Hermes style _"He is not using skill he is just using brute force to overwhelm me, but it's not going to happen"_ he thought while quickly went up to him and hermes got up swinging, Timon just stepped back and thrusted a heel of his foot into hermes stomach making him double over, then the inside of Timons foot slammed against his temple and once again hermes went down.

Hermes got back up and tried to kick Timon, but Timon caught the leg in a firm and strong grip stopping it, then he delivered a sidekick which causing hermes to gasp then Timon jumped and his knee collided with hermes chin, making hermes head snap back and hermes fell to the ground. Hermes started to get sit up but was knocked back down when Timon's foot connected with his chest. Hermes hopped to his feet and swung a fist at Timon but Timon just effortlessly caught his wrist with a right hand and flipped hermes off his feet and kicked him in the side. Timon was about to deliver another blow but stopped it a inch away from hermes head, then lowered his foot on the ground and backed up.

Hermes looked at Timon_ "I don't under stand he should be exhuasted from the fight with my clan, he's not even slowing down"_ he thought

"Just give up Hermes I don't want to hurt you more then I have" Timon said sternly but knowing his opponents petty motives he slipped into another stance

Hermes just growled and leapt at Timon to try to tackle him but Timon knew he would, so he moved and caught him on one of his shoulders and wrapped an arm around his back he tossed him over his shoulder, hermes landed several feet away and got up only to find Timon a foot from him, hermes tried grab for Timon's throat but Timon just brought up his arms and spreaded them preventing that and Timon headbutted hermes harshly in the nose, making hermes stumble back, then Timon jumped forward with a jumping sidekick and his left foot collided with his midsection sending the weasel crashing to the ground. Timon walked up to hermes til he was three feet from him.

"Your are good but I'm better" Hermes grumbled with his abused ego

"Did it ever acure to you that maybe I was restraining the whole time" Timon told him

"So you were holding against my clan then why don't you show me how good you really are" Hermes said getting reckless

"I don't think you want go there" Timon cautioned with a stern look

"Come on bring it!" Hermes challenged

"Okay but don't come complaining when your clan has a absent leader" Timon told him

"Why are you going to kill me?" Hermes asked

"No, but who will be in charge when your out of commision?" Timon asked

"My second in comand" Hermes said

Timon just sighed and slipped into a stance, but hermes didn't he just charged at Timon. Timon just looked at the weasel with half pity and when the weasel leader lunged at him Timon just sidestepped and spun and planted a sidekick to the weasels back making him stumble to the ground. Timon stepped up to hermes and grabbed around his waist and picked him up, and when Timon still had hermes in his arms wrapped around his waist, Timon lifted the weasel up and fell backwards with him and slammed hermes on the ground back first, hard causing him to grunt (suplex if anyone was wondering). Timon then flipped back to his feet and looked at the weasel, hermes shaking a bit from his impact with the ground.

"This is getting boring" Timon muttered to himself

The weasel swung at Timon and Timon just spun and drove hard backkick against hermes stomach making the weasel gasp from the force and Timon did a left and a right cross to the face followed by a fast snapkick to the chest making the weasel cough, then Timon launched the weasel with an uppercut to the chin making the weasel's head shoot back from the blow, then Timon finished the combo by spinningback kick to the weasels diaphragm, making the air leave in a whoosh and making the weasel fly back several feet away, but Timon quickly sprinted up to the weasel then jumped forward and grabbing the still airborn weasel by the ankles and yanking down he slammed hermes on the ground harshly, making him gasp for air from his battered diaphragm and lungs.

Timon let's go of Hermes ankles and stepped back, and got ready for Hermes next move

Hermes got mad and did something foolish. Tried to charge and tackle Timon but he was stopped painfully by crashing face first into one of Timons feet and fell to the ground, Timon then took hermes off the ground when Timon's right fist impacted with his jaw with an uppercut he looked at hermes and saw blood coming out of Hermes nose

Hermes felt blood coming out of his nose, he growled at Timon and Timon just looked at him expressionless.

"Thats why I held back" Timon told him

Hermes just snarled again, got up and charged at Timon ready to swing

Timon looked at hermes before Hermes could swing, Timon jumped at hermes and drove a knee to chin causing hermes head to snap back, then drove a uppercut to hermes ribs followed with his right fist by another uppercut to the other side two times with his left fist, then Timon punched hermes in the mouth with a righthook a splatter of blood shot out of hermes mouth but Timon wasn't done he drove a fist into hermes stomach with a hard jab, then Timon kneed hermes in the diaphragm with his left knee, followed by a hard and quick snapping front kick to the chest causing hermes to wheeze and cough, then Timon hit hermes in the nose with a jab with his right hand, after that Timon ducked when hermes made a wild swing which went completely over him, Timon stepped in and wrapped his arms around hermes waist and lifted him up and tossed him over his shoulder and the weasel tumbled to the ground two feet from him, Timon then walked up to him and kicked hermes in the stomach making him grunt in pain when hermes sat up he was sent flying five feet back when Timon's right foot crashed with his chest, when Hermes got up and looked but saw a roundhouse going to the side of his head and he went skidding on the ground.

* * *

Hermes got up feeling pain all over his body and got into a stance. Timon looked at Hermes with a cold glare and walked up to him til he was four feet from him

"Your good I'll say that but I'm better" Hermes grunted

Timon just looked "If your so good then why haven't you landed any hits on me?" he asked. Hermes reaction was to swipe at Timon sharp nails but Timon grabbed the attackers hand in a firm grip and Timon moved to the side and grabbed hermes's hand with his other hand and quickly turning back he flipped hermes off his feet, head over heels, hermes crashed to the ground harshly, Timon then freed hermes hand but then grabbed hermes with one hand on hermes chest hairs and one hand on his lower stomach and lifted Hermes off the ground and over his head and threw him, Hermes flew ten feet and smacked into a big rock backfirst grunting from the impacted. Timon knew if anyone was watching they would have been shock because hermes was two times bigger and bulkier then Timon, and Timon was tossing hermes around like a rag doll. But little did Timon was being watched by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed from the tall grass.

Timon then walked up to hermes menacingly and picked him up by his chest and slammed him against the rock behind him.

"Enough it's over!" Timon told him

"Never!" Hermes barked and got lucky and pushed Timon off him causing him to fall but Timon quickly placed his hands on the the ground and popping back up he slammed both of his feet into hermes stomach hard making hermes crash back into the rock bouncing off, and a fist Timon's fist slammed into his stomach stopping him cold and hermes was gasping like a fish out of water, then Timon placed a hand on the side of hermes head, and smacked the side of hermes head against the rock, not hard to enough to kill hermes or cause serious damage, but enough to cause hermes a massive headache later on.

Then Timon grabbed hermes by the shoulders and pinned hermes against the rock with a forearm pressed to his throat, Hermes placed his hands on Timon's forearm but Timon just pressed harder Hermes coughed then Timon's fist collided with his mouth jerking his head to the side, Timon released his forearm from hermes's throat. Timon stepped back.

"If you don't stop this pointless fight I will pummel you so much that you will think twice before coming into my home again" Timon growled

"I'll take my chances" Hermes shot back and charged and swung at Timon with a wild right hook but Timon just tipped his head back causing hermes to miss, then Timon shifted and placed a hard sidekick to his midsection slamming hermes against the rock for the 3rd time, hermes fell to the ground with a grunt, then Timon placed his hands on hermes shoulders and hoisted him up and slammed him against the rock, and punched him in the mouth with a right followed by left, then Timon slammed his fist in hermes ribs hard with an uppercut with his right fist followed by two more, hearing a rib crack and hermes grunt in pain, Timon then gave another lefthook to hermes face and placed a hand to his chest and gave two left jabs to hermes mouth followed by rightcross to the eye. Hermes gave a lucky shot and socked Timon in his side but Timon stood stock still and retaliated by three body blows and a righthook to hermes jawline backed up with a leftcross to hermes temple. Then Timon really started to rain down his fists on hermes, after awhile Timon stopped and looked at hermes blood was falling from cuts and he had black eye, and his mouth was split and bloodied.

"Still want to take your chances" Timon said in a low tone and he was awarded by Hermes who spat some blood on him, that really ticked him off and hermes was awarded by a montrous blow to his face followed by one to his stomach and his rightside that were also monsterous, he also grunted from each blow then Timon grabbed Hermes's head and pulling his head down, he slammed his knee into his face two times followed by one to his chest then Timon grabbed Hermes with his arms wrapped around his sides and lifting hermes up he suplexed him hard and the breath was knocked from hermes lungs but was quickly recovered by a monsterous blow to his side, he gasped, then Hermes realized Timon was on top of him and saw a fist connecting with his nose followed by a punch to his temple with a rightcross followed by another to his jaw, Timon got off of hermes and just as hermes got to his hands and knees Timon kicked him in the side making the weasel crashing against the rock for the fourth time. Timon was so focused on Hermes that he didn't hear pawprints coming his way.

Timon then picked up and pinned Hermes against the rock, then Timon raised a hand with sharpened nails and pulled his hand back "Never forget who I am!" he hissed. Timon got ready to deliver the slash but his arm was caught by someone, and the animal who had stopped him had big hand because it covered his whole upperarm he also noticed the hand had a grip almost firm and strong as his own, Timon looked at the hand that dared to stop his hand and saw it wasn't a hand but it was black paw Timon looked up at it's owner and saw.

"S-Shenzi?" Timon said with shock.

* * *

With Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed they were listening to Timon and the weasels leader talk

"Oh by the way whats your name?" They heard Timon ask politely

"Hermes the Great" They heard Hermes boast

"Does Hermes the _Great _know who he is dealing with?" Banzai asked them

"Probably not" Ed replied "and that is going to cost him" he said

"Shh!" Shenzi hissed at them

"Well nice to meet you hermes the great, my name is Timon the Fearless" Timon said

"Timon the Fearless, nice nickname" Ed commented

"Indeed" Banzai said

"Certainly has lived up to that name" Shenzi added _"Fearless Timon huh?"_ she thought

"I already know who you are" Hermes said to Timon

"Actually you don't" Timon replied

"Alright enough, it's time to rumble" Hermes said impatiently

"Before I kick your butt let me ask you" Timon getting serious "What will this fight prove?" he ask

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed had to restrain themselves from laughing when the trio heard Timon say that

"Well you know rouges like us, we come looking for a fight" Hermes replied

"Yeah I know but every rouge I went against was defeated" Timon spoke "By yours truly" he said pointed at himself

"Well lets just see how good Timon the Fearless really is" Hermes said

"Foolish old weasel" Banzai muttered Ed just chuckled at his statement

"Wait your not fighting?" Timon asked but knew something was up

"I want to watch you burn out then I will finish you off myself" Hermes said

"Okay" Timon said Shenzi saw he was trying not to scoff

Then Shenzi saw Hermes making a gesture and all the weasels ran forward at her friend, part of her was wondering should I go out there and help but something told her to stay put.

Then the hyena trio saw Timon lock his eyes with the weasels and smirk a little before it disappeared, Timon narrowed his eyes and ran forward, one thought ran through the trio's mind _"Time to see if Timon is really as good as he Jess and Maxie said he__. _Then Timon drove back the first weasel he approached and the fight was on, and the three hyenas saw their new friend taking down his challengers like it was nothing, they saw Timon punch, kick, elbowed, kneed, and threw any weasel that tried to attack him. Banzai wince when Timon would drop and have in a weasel in hold in a he wouldn't want to be in, if he were in their places.

Then the saw Timon spin and flip like a monkey and kick his challengers down, he even spun with he hands on the ground

He is quite a fighter, so his uncle wasn't lying after all

"Maybe Timon is that good from what I heard from his story" Banzai said "Actually scratch that his great" he corrected

"No arguement here" Ed and Shenzi replied then I thought came to her mind

"I wonder if I could take him?" Shenzi wondered "I'm quite a fighter meself" she said

Banzai and Ed looked at Shenzi had lost her mind

"Are nuts?, Timon would take out before you could react" Banzai and Ed said in usion

"I already took him down once" Shenzi told them

"From what I'm seeing here, I think he let ya" Banzai replied

"We will see" Shenzi replied

After awhile Timon and Hermes were the only ones left and Timon wasn't even breathing hard, and Timon looked at his final challenger with a cold eyes

The trio saw Hermes was stunned at first but sneered "Not bad, I could wipe the floor them as while" he said

"Did you train them to fight?" Timon asked

"Is that weasel really that blind, if I were him I would Hightail it out of their" Banzai spoke

"You and me both" Ed replied

"Yes I did" Hermes spoke with pride "Now how about Hermes the great against Timon the fearless" he challenged

"So just between you and me the greatest weasel against a lone meerkat" Timon replied

"Thank you for the compliment" Hermes said "and yes thats what this next fight is" he told him

"Okay" Timon replied with almost pity

Then Timon walked up to hermes til he was five feet from him

"The reason why I made you fight my clan was to make you tired" Hermes

"True but now there is no one to back you up" Timon reminded him "a foolish move on your part" he said

"I don't need anyone to back me up, Im the strongest weasels there is" Hermes boasted

"More like the stupidest weasel is more like it" Ed remarked

Then Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed saw Timon move into a stance. his legs were apart and shoulder width apart and Timon's hands were at his side, Hermes then got into his own stance

The Timon said "Last chance to walk away"

"Never!" Hermes replied and charged at Timon and swung at him hard. but Timon only blocked his attacks and gave his attackers blows of his own, when Hermes would try to punch or kick Timon, Timon would either dodge or block and gave hermes blow after blow, after awhile hermes got a little worried, they could tell.

Then Timon paused for a minute "Just give up Hermes I don't want to hurt you more then I have" said sternly

But the trio saw and heard Hermes growl and try to do a high flying tackle but Timon just stepped under him and caught him and threw him over his shoulder, sending him flying to the ground

Then Hermes got to his feet

"Your are good but im better" Hermes grumbled

"Did it ever acure to you that maybe I was restraining the whole time" Timon replied

"Timon was really holding back?" Banzai asked

Then Hermes started to get reckless "So you were holding against my clan then why don't you show me how good you really are"

"Moron" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed muttered at once

"I don't think you want go there" Timon replied with a stern look

"Come on bring it!" Hermes challenged

"Okay but don't come complaining when your clan has a absent leader" Timon told him

"Why are you going to kill me?" Hermes asked

"No, but who will be in charge when your out of commision?" Timon asked

"My second in command" Hermes said

"Is he that dumb, he second in command is already out" Banzai muttered to himself

Then Hermes tried to attack Timon and this time Timon wasn't restraining because each blow he rained down on hermes looked like it had more force behind them, Then Hermes got mad and started to swing wildly, but after dodging and sidestepping he got himself hurt more and then the hyenas saw hermes did something stupid, he tried to do a mad tackle but got stopped when Timon's foot collided with his face and fell to the ground when hermes got up they saw, hermes had a bloody nose.

"That should teach you not to try to tackle someone like that" Ed commented

"Thats why I held back" Timon spoke

Hermes just snarled again, got up and charged at Timon ready to swing but just got hammered again and again then Hermes skidded to the ground from a kick from Timon's foot.

Then the trio Timon looked at Hermes with a cold glare and walked up to him til he was four feet from him

"I would be scared if I had those eyes on me" Banzai spoke while seeing Timon's cold eyes

"I can see why those dingoes almost wetted themselves when they saw he eyes" Ed agreed "I almost wan't to wet myself by just looking at them" he said

"Please don't" Shenzi and Banzai complained

"Remind me not to get on his bad side" Banzai told them

"Same here" Shenzi spoke, even shivering from Timon's eyes cause his eyes almost looked souless

"Ditto" Ed agreed

"Your good I'll say that but I'm better" Hermes grunted

Then Timon shot back "If your so good then why haven't you landed any hits on me?" he spoke and hermes reaction was to snarl and charge but got pummeled and slammed into the ground harsly and, one move surprised them all at once Timon grabbed the weasel and threw him ten feet into a boulder.

The reason why they were surprised was because Hermes was bigger and heavier then Timon and he picked him up and threw him like he a ragdoll

"Well he can throw around dingoes and jackles" Banzai spoke

"Yeah and probably hyenas to, because jackles are closer to us" Ed

"Well at least me, you guys, and the other hyenas made friends with him" Shenzi added

"True" Banzai and Ed said in usion

Then Timon marched up to him and grabbed him and slammed him against the rock.

"Enough it's over!" Timon told him

"Never!" Hermes replied and got lucky and pushed Timon off him causing him to fall but Timon quickly placed his hands on the the ground and popped back up and slammed both of his feet into hermes stomach hard making hermes crash back into the rock bouncing off and got painfully stopped when a fist crashed into his stomach, then Timon grabbed his head and smacked the side of hermes head against the rock.

"If you don't stop this pointless fight I will pummel you so much that you will think twice before coming into my sight again" Timon growled

"I think Timon is going too far" Shenzi said with worry

Then what Hermes said next made the hyena trio question if Timon hit him too hard

"I'll take my chances" Hermes shot back and charged and swung at Timon with a wild right hook but Timon just tipped his head back causing hermes to miss, then Timon shifted and placed a hard kick into his midsection slamming hermes against the rock for the 3rd time, hermes fell to the ground with a grunt, then Timon placed his hands on hermes shoulders and hoisted him up and slammed him against the rock, and punched him in the mouth followed by more blows. after awhile Timon stopped and Hermes face was a mess he had cuts and bruises, and one eye was closed up.

"Still want to take your chances" Timon said in a low tone but Hermes answer was to spit on Timon

"The weasel didn't really just spit on Timon because that is just gross" Shenzi said

"Yeah well it looks like he is going to regret that action" Banzai said pointing out

Shenzi looked closer and Banzai was right, the weasel's action really made Timon irate and hermes was awarded by a montrous blow to his face followed by one to his stomach and his rightside that were also monsterous, and Timon kept on raining ruthless blows on Hermes.

"I have to stop Timon before he does something rash" Shenzi said before bursting out of the long grass and running to Timon, fast

"Hey wait for us!" Banzai and Ed called before running aswell

Timon then picked up and pinned Hermes against the rock, as Shenzi came up behind Timon, he raised a hand with sharpened nails and pulled his hand back "Never forget who I am!" he hissed at Hermes. He was about to slash when she reached out with one of her front paws and caught his arm, he looked at her paw and looked at her and said.

"Shenzi" he spoke with surprise

* * *

Normal

"Shenzi" Timon said "What are you doing here?" asked

"What are doing wondering at night by yourself?" Shenzi replied while still holding his arm

"Well I live close to here and hermes over there, challeged me and well as you can se what happened, he failed" Timon told her

"Well it kind of looked like you were going to kill him, are you nuts?" Shenzi said sternly

"Not true actually, I was going to leave him a scar so he doesn't forget what happens when rogues like him challenge me" Timon said bit forcefuly due to the rage that still coursed through him. Then gently freeing his arm from her grip, he turned back to hermes and gave him a cold glare "So do you know who I am?" Timon asked him

Hermes looked at Timon with one good eye and saw a hyena standing behind Timon and tried to get away but couldn't since he was against a rock

Timon seeing this "Oh don't worry a hyena is least of your worries right now" he said while stepping closer "So do you know who I am?" he asked again but with a bit more force in his voice

"Y-Yes," Hermes stuttered in fright from Timon's voice and cold piercing eyes before throwing his arms and head up to the sky **"It's Timon the Fearless!**" he cried to the nightsky. Timon gave a cold grin before swinging with his right fist but stopped it an inch away from Hermes head and Hermes fainted from shock "and don't you forget it" he said

"Know that we have some privacy" Shenzi said worried for his well being, plus she was kind of mad at Timon for disappearing "I would like to give you something" with strained calmness, If Timon was turned around he would have seen her glaring at him but Banzai and Ed on the other hand noticed, and by knowing Shenzi they knew how scary she was when she got mad or was really worried for a friend, they gulped worried for Timon's sake because what Shenzi had for Timon was not going to be a hug or a peck on the cheek, but also for Shenzi's because they heard what Timon could do and the stories weren't a myth, and seeing what just happened now was proof of that, and Banzai and Ed didn't want her to get on their new friends bad side, seeing Timon still looked amped up.

Timon smirked "Of course" said while turning

**(SMACK!) **ranged out when a frontpaw from an angry Shenzi slapped him hard across the face and stumbled back a few feet, Timon regained his footing and looked at Shenzi but only saw a paw coming at him** (SMACK!) **as another slap to his face made him stumble, didn't have time to recover his footing because Shenzi was already on him** (SMACK!) (WHACK!) (SMACK!) (WHACK!) **Timon went tumbling to the ground five feet away when both of Shenzi's a frontpaws slapped him quickly across his face, Timon rolled back to his feet but **(SMACK!)** sent him flying ten feet as a much harder slap slapped him across the mouth, getting back to his feet and felt something surge inside and ducked as Shenzi's paw went over him but still felt the wind from it.

Timon had enough he stood back up and look at her face and got into a combat stance but stopped when he saw her eyes, they were blazing with fury, even her face was contracted with fury, and since Timon was paused by seeing this, that coasted him **(WHACK!)** when a front paw collided with his right cheek sending flying and he landed on the ground.

An angry Shenzi leapt towards Timon and bringing up a frontleg and swung it at him** (WHACK!) **as her paw slammed into his side "Oof" Timon grunted when he skidded on the ground.

Timon getting to his knees _"She's as strong as I am, small or not"_ he thought and letting a smirk spread, which that made her more irate and she leapt up to were he was again, which suddenly broke him out of his thoughts, she swung a paw at him, Timon sidestepped causing her to miss, but the same paw smacked him cross the mouth with a backpaw slap he stumbled backwards but regained his footing and while she was swinging, Timon ducked and rolled between her legs when he came rolling up to his feet and turned **(SMACK!) (WHACK!) (WHACK!) (SMACK!)** his head snapped to the sides as Shenzi's tail smacked him mutiple times across the face, he tilted his head back to miss another slap from her tail, Shenzi whipped around and swung a paw at him, Timon ducked but as he was was back upright, the other paw **(WHAP!)** slammed him into his side and the one that Timon ducked **(WHACK!)** collided with the side of his mouth and was sent flying into the ground.

Timon picked his head off the ground "It's a good thing I'm really tough and have alot of durability" he muttered to himself but Shenzi's ears heard him. Shenzi came marching over "We will see how tough you are after I'm done with you!" she yelled while swinging a paw at Timon, he sprang from the ground and her paw went under him but **(WHAP!)** her other paw slapped him across the face and over to the rock where Hermes was still by. Timon got up but one of Shenzi's frontpaws was pressed firmly on his chest and pinned against the rock and got a look at Shenzi angry face and saw a tear rolling down on her cheek before she rained more slaps down on his face **(SMACK!) (WHACK!) (WHAP!) ( SMACK!)** each slap made Timons head shoot to the sides, Timon knew was going to be a little sore the next day or two.

Timon looked back straight and as another slap was coming. Timon's hand shot up and with masive effort he stopped it by catching her paw with his hand, Then Timon brought his feet up and placed them on the paw on his chest and grunting he pushed the paw off of him, it was almost off but Shenzi pressed her paw harder and pinned him against the rock again, Timon continued to try to get the paw off and he new he could to but Timon didn't want to hurt his new friend so Timon stopped fighting and relaxed.

Timon looked Shenzi in the eyes, his brown eyes meeting Shenzi's angry black and yellow ones "What did I do to make you this mad?" he questioned

Shenzi bared her teeth and growled a little and got her face close to his

"Do you have any idea how worried you made me when you disappeared, something could have happened to you!" she yelled

"Shenzi I told you I don't live in the pridelands" Timon said with a stern voice

"Then how come you left?" Shenzi asked her anger fading but only a bit

"Because I don't want to come across that Sara lion" Timon said trying to lie which she could tell

**"Don't You dare lie to me Timon Berkowitz!"** Shenzi yelled into his face blowing his hair back like a gust of wind "Why did you really leave **And don't try to lie to me again or else I'm going to slap you so hard that your face will be numb for a week!" **she yelled into his face

Timon just looked at her with stern look not effected by his new friends anger but told her anyway

"Fine the reason why I left because I wanted to be alone for a while" Timon said

"Why" Shenzi demanded

"Because of what Scar said" Timon said

"What did he say" Shenzi asked

"Try to remember what he said" Timon replied

Shenzi closed her eyes and tried to remember what Scar said, Then the evil lions voice rang through her mind "_Has the great Timon Berkowitz's heart turn cold?", __"I don't know you did somethings that was pretty stone cold", "I stand correct, your heart has turned stone cold" "Prehaps in the future you will turn into a stone killer" _Scars voice rang out making her even more angry that Timon was believing it.

Shenzi opened her eyes and once more they were blazing with fury, she bared her teeth as a loud growl came from her **(WHAP!) (WHACK!) (WHAP!) **rang out as she slapped him really hard across the face with her a free paw while pinning him against the rock, then a few more hard slaps rang out** (WHACK!) (WHACK!) (WHAP!) **Then she glared at him and pressed her nose onto his.

"Let me make this as clear as I can, what that maniac lion said to you was not true" Shenzi hissed in his face "your heart is not stone cold, it is the warmest and biggest thing I have ever seen" she told him.

"Your wrong" Timon said quietly

**(WHAP!)**

Timon's head shot to left as a hard slap collided with the side of his mouth

"I am never wrong!" Shenzi bellowed

"If you saw what I did, you would change your mind" Timon told her "Then you would have dropped me from the friend list" he said emotionlessly

Shenz's widened with anger and she let out a loud scream filled with fury **(WHAAACCK!)** sounded when her front paw slapped him cross the face **(WHAP!)** and on the other side with a backpaw slap.

"I would never ever, Ever do that to you!" Shenzi growled

"Then explain why I don't feel any remorse or regret for my actions for what I did to them" Timon said while pointing at the still knocked out weasels "I should but I don't" he told her.

"I don't know" Shenzi said honestly

"Well I will tell you why because my heart is not warm or whole" Timon said "it is so cold that it pumps Ice cold blood through my veins, and it is nothing but an empty hole" he said with almost self-loathing

Then Shenzi let out another angry scream and slapped him as hard as she could **(WHACK!) **

Then she yelled with each hard slap** "Don't! (SMACK!) You! (SMACK!) Ever! (WHAP!) Ever! (WHACK!) Say! (WHACK!) That! (WHAP!) ABOUT! (SMACK!) YOURSELF! (WHACK!) DO! (SMACK!) YOU! (WHAP!) UNDERSTAND ME!" (SLAP!) **

Shenzi after that stopped slapping Timon and gave him a look that said "say something like that again I will do that again but harder" so he did the smart thing he shutted up but inside he smirked _"I had no idea she react like that"_ he thought _"I actually think Shenzi is actually cute when she's mad"_ a part of his mind spoke.

Timon was beginning to feel the slaps that Shenzi gave him and smiled _"I think Shenzi could be my equal, she's clearly talented at fighting"_ he thought again _"True, and I love it"_ another part of his mind spoke _"maybe we should spar sometimes, but only to mess around" _said the other part.

"What are you smiling at?" Shenzi demanded

Timon arosed from his thoughts and looked at Shenzi "Just how luck I am to have a friend like you" he smirked that made Shenzi forget all her anger and smile again. Then Timon pressed on "No one besides Ma, Simba and his mate, and Uncle Max, ever cared for me like you have" he said

"Excuse me?" Two voices rang out. Timon and Shenzi looked towards the noise and saw Banzai and Ed standing their

"Actually I think they care also" Shenzi smiled at Timon

"Don't forget Asante" Banzai said

"Who?" Timon asked

Banzai looked at Shenzi "I think you slapped him too hard" he said

"Just kidding, I know who she is" Timon chuckled "How is she doing these days?" he asked

"Well just like Shenzi worried" Ed said

"Since when can you talk?" Timon questioned

"Since alway, I just didn't feel like talking" Ed replied

"So would you like to see an old friend?" Banzai asked Timon

"You bet" Timon said

Then Timon notice he was still pinned against the rock and looked at Shenzi

"Ah Shenzi you think you can let me go?" Timon asked

"Yep sorry but first I want to give you something" Shenzi smiled

"It's not another slap is it" Timon questioned

Shenzi just chuckled and grabbed Timon by the shoulders and pulled him into her chest and wrapped her forelegs around him into a tight hug. Timon smiled and wrapped his arms around her as best he could, since Shenzi was bigger then him again, but it was still firm.

"It's too bad I'm big again, I like having your arms around my whole body" Shenzi pouted

"Hey don't you get all pouty on me, this is just as nice" Timon assured her

"Ah, thank you" Shenzi smiled. Then Timon relaxed in Shenzi embrace

"Hey Banzai did you pick up my magic beans" she asked Banzai

"Yeah why?" he said bluntly

"Just wondering" Shenzi responding

"Uh Shenzi I think Timon fell asleep" Ed spoke

Shenzi carefully placed Timon on the ground and it was true he was out like a light, she smiled at his sleeping form besides the red slap marks she left he was still smiling in his sleep.

"Jeez Shenz, your lucky he didn't fight back from the first slap" Banzai said seeing the slap marks

"But he did almost" he added

"Yeah I was actually nervous" Shenzi responded

"I think we should go back home, it's late" Ed suggested

"Agreed" Shenzi and Banzai said

"But what about him" Ed asked

Shenzi just smiled


	8. Chapter 8 old Friends meet again

Awhile later the three hyenas were heading home, Shenzi was caring a sleeping Timon on her back and Ed and Banzai were trailing behind her. Soon halfway back home the three hyenas were getting tired from their long day aswell, Ed had bags under his eyes and Banzai was sleepwalking, Shenzi was almost half asleep. soon the hyenas came to a chasm with a pale green light and geysers.

"Were almost there" Shenzi announced tiredly

"Thank the kings" mumbled Ed

"Finally" Banzai grumbled

When the hyena trio arrived. Ed and Banzai immediately flooped to the ground and fell asleep, Shenzi crawled over to another spot and carefully lowered Timon off her back, and she curled up around Timon and held him close to her body with her forelegs around Timons midsection and Timon stired alittle, at first Shenzi thought she woke him up but relaxed when he rested against her neck, Smiling she carefully held him closer and lowered her head on to one of her fore legs and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Dawn

Banzai woke up and looked at Timon and Shenzi huddled together and smiled, Then he nudged Ed. Ed grunted and woke up and looked at Banzai.

"What do you want?" Ed spoke tiredly

"Look at that" he said pointing at Timon and Shenzi's sleeping forms with a paw. Ed turned and looked and saw a cute scene, Timon was resting against the side of Shenzi's neck and Shenzi had her forelegs wrapped around Timon's midsection and held him close.

"Aw, that is cute" Ed said

"It is, we made a right choice to make friends with Timon" Banzai replied

"Lets go back to sleep" he added

Ed didn't need to be told twice, he immediately went back to sleep. Banzai looked at his new meerkat friends sleeping form and said three more words he thought he never would have said.

"Thank you, Timon" he said before going to back to sleep aswell.

* * *

Morning

The four friends were still asleep. Timon was the first one to awaken from his sleep, he opened his eyes and moved but couldn't, then he realized there was something warm around his midsection and looked down and saw that someone had their forelegs around him, then he also realized he was resting against something aswell, he looked and saw a sleeping form of Shenzi. Timon then looked and saw Banzai and Ed "hey Shenzi wake up" he told her, but his friend just mumbled something in her sleep and not wanting to wake her, he tried to remove the forelegs around him but Shenzi just tightened her grip to keep him from moving.

"Rise and shine" Timon tried again but nothing happened. Timon then got an idea and with a hand he tickled her ribs causing the female hyena to bolt up and shriek, this also caused Banzai and Ed to awaken.

"Whats happening?" The hyena trio said. then they heard laughing and looked at Timon who tried to look innocent but they saw his smile

"Oh it was just Shenzi" Ed spoke

"Whats the big idea Timon?" Shenzi asked

"Just was trying to move and did the only I could think of" Timon answered casually

"Oh, I see" Banzai said

"I didn't order a wake up call" Shenzi grumbled

"Yeah but you should of scene your face" Timon chuckled "You were like this" he said and imitating Shenzi's expression he saw when she bolted awake

"That is kind of funny" Banzai chuckled

Timon then looked around and saw that he was in a chasm

"Uh, were am I?" Timon asked

"Our home" Shenzi replied

"I see" Timon answered

"Timon you didn't happen to pass these place when you were looking for you home did You" Banzai asked

"It does look familiar" Timon responded

"So you did" Shenzi spoke

"Yeah" Timon answered "maybe I should show you my home" he said

"Cool" Banzai responded "So ready to meet an old friend?" he asked

"Yep" Timon answered

"Well lets go" Ed responded as the four friends walked to find, an old friend

* * *

after awhile Timon was looking around at the hyenas. the hyenas looked at Timon and remembered the meerkat that freed them from Scar.

"Hey it's Timon" on hyena spoke

"Thats me" Timon responded "how is your freedom?" he asked

"Great" the all answered

"But I have one thing to request" Timon spoke

"Anything you name it" one spoke

"Just please live ma, Uncle Max, and my clan be" Timon told them

"Of course, it is the least we can do" one hyena answered

"Thanks" Timon responded

"No thank you" one hyena replied

When the four were in a different part of the chasm. Shenzi looked at Timon with a smile and Timon smiled back

"So, Timon" Banzai spoke

"Yes" Timon replied

"Um last night we saw your, fight with the weasels" the male hyena spoke

"Go on" Timon replied

"Your not mad at us" Ed spoke thinking Timon would be mad if he found out they followed

"Why would I be mad?" Timon asked "I mean I'm still surprised how you found my home in the first place" he said

"Well we followed you" Shenzi spoke Timon looked at her "at a distance" she added

"I see" Timon replied

"And Shenzi wanted to challenge you" Banzai spoke, Shenzi looked ready to hit Banzai, Timon looked at Shenzi with an eyebrow raised

"Really?" Timon replied

"Yep" Ed answered

"Thanks a lot guys" Shenzi grumbled

"Actually I wouldn't mind sparring with yeah" Timon responded "Maybe we should set a time sometimes" he said

"One day perhaps" Shenzi smiled "We arived in Asante's territory" she said changing the topic "Okay stay hidden behind Banzai and Ed, i'll get her" Shenzi told Timon. Then when Banzai and Ed moved to hide Timon, Shenzi left to get asante.

* * *

When Shenzi left the three to get Asante her thoughts for Timon swelled_ "I wonder how Timon got so good at fighting"_, _"He wiped out those weasels like they were nothing" "I just wonder who would win, me or him..But Timon does do fancy moves that I never see, maybe we could just wrestle","I could shrink so we are the same size again". _Shenzi was shaken from her thoughts when she saw Asante. Asante was now almost bigger and taller than Timon, She still had silver fur and same hair style just bigger, she was chewing on a bone, when Shenzi approached her.

Asante heard someone coming and looked and saw Shenzi coming

"Oh hi Shenzi, did you guys win the battle" Asante smiled

"Well yes and no" Shenzi answered

"What do you mean?" Asanted asked raising a eyebrow

"Well let's just say we over threw a king and got freed" Shenzi answered

"Oh Scar you mean" Asante replied

Shenzi got a little annoyed hearing Scar's name. When she heard his name she thought everything he did to the hyenas and did to her new friend, she didn't even like hearing his name.

"Don't ever say that name" Shenzi hissed at Asante

"Sorry" Asante responded

"He wasn't what I thought I he was, he was nothing but a liar and a murderer" shenzi said "But someone freed us" she smiled

"Who?" Asante asked getting up

"Simba and his friends" Shenzi said

"I see" Asante answered

"But I justed remembered something, someone wants to see you" Shenzi said

"Who?" Asante asked

"Just follow me and see" Shenzi replied with that Asante followed Shenzi and saw Banzai and Ed

"They wanted to see me?" she asked looking at Ed and Banzai

"It's not us" Banzai and Ed spoke. They stepped to the sides to reveal, a meerkat that she hadn't seen for years, Asante looked at him and saw he still had the same toned, solid and sturdy frame, red hair and brown eyes.

"T-Timon?" Asante stuttered

"In the flesh" Timon answered "Whoa you got big" he said

Asante smiled and ran at Timon and jumped on him with a massive hug but Timon barely moved. Timon wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug. Asante looked at Timon "and your still the same size" she said

"Yep still maintained my figure" Timon replied

* * *

After awhile Timon and the four hyenas had sat down and were talking, Timon was sitting next to Shenzi on one side, and banzai, Ed and Asante were on the other.

"So Timon why is there pink marks on your side and face" Asante asked seeing Timon's fading slap marks he got from Shenzi.

"Well sometimes fighting off dingoes or jackles, you tend to take a few hits" Timon lied causing him to get elbowed by Shenzi, who elbowed him in the ribs "Oof" he grunted and looked at Shenzi who just gave him a look saying "Tell the truth".

"Well I was kind of kicking myself and Shenzi kind of straightened me out" Timon said

"Yeah Shenzi slapped some sense into him" Banzai spoke

"I see" Asante replied then decided to change the subject "The hyenas said that a meerkat freed them from a tyrant" she said

"Go on" Timon replied

"Was that you?" Asante asked

"Yes" Timon answered "The lion was lying and using them" he said "and you know I was not going to let that happen" Timon added

"Well I certainly hope Timon the Fearless wouldn't" Asante said

Then Timon said "Well I hate to chat and run but I need to head home" he spoke while getting up

"Okay thanks for visting" Asante said while walking up to Timon and wrapped him up into a hug with him hugging back, then Timon left

* * *

When Timon walked out of the chasm, Timon had a tingle he was being watched but he knew who, but Just to be sure he closed his eyes and focused his ears and heard noises, then a clutter of rocks and voices "shut up" Shenzi's voice whispered and hissed "sorry" Ed and Banzai's voices came next. Timon opened his eyes and turned towards the direction.

"Okay Shenzi, Banzai and Ed I know your there, come on out" Timon said but silence. then Timon closed his eyes and focused hearing again "How did hear us" Banzai whispered "I have no idea" Shenzi whispered "Just keep quiet and don't move" Ed whispered. Timon opened his eyes again and smirked, he focused his sight and ten feet away, he saw another stone tumble.

Then Timon thinking of something. He looked to his left and saw a bunch of rocks and a chasm wall, he looked back to where his friends voices were coming from, then crouched and rolled to the left and hid behind a rock _"Let's surprise a few friends shall we"_ he thought to himself then rolling up to another rock and placed a hand on it, he swung over it and jumping on top of another, then he looked and saw a big rock, he tested it to see it was sturdy and climbed on top of it and sitting down, he slid on the other side and just before, the ground came. Timon placed his hands at his sides and placed his feet on it as well and pushing off it, he leapt on top of another rock followed by another but knowing his friends, they can hear well, so each movement he preformed was quiet, then Timon saw a flat rock about as tall as him he walked up to it and placed a hand on it and pushed and rolled over the top of it and softly he landed on the ground, Timon hid behind a rock and climbed on another and approached the chasms wall, he got a grip and climbed up 15 feet and found a slim ledge and Timon grabbed it, than carefully Timon skimmed across it and looked and saw his friends ten feet away. smiling he looked to see to place his feet and stepped on the ledge, looking he saw big rock 5 feet away and 5 feet down, Timon gathered momentum by swinging his lower and middle body side to side, he leapt on the rock and slid down the other side and staying hidden, crawled between some rocks and when he saw his friends back's turned to him.

Timon walked up silently til he was five feet away "Where did Timon go, we looked away five seconds and when we turned around his gone" Shenzi said then Banzai and Ed looked and saw he was indeed gone "Maybe he disappeared" Ed suggested.

"Actually I'm back here" Timon spoke he friends jumped two feet in the air gasping with fright and turned around and saw Timon 5 feet away from them, leaning against a rock and smiling at them.

"Timon don't do that" Shenzi panting from the shock

"Sorry" Timon chuckled "but why were you three following me?" he asked sternly "Not stalking me are you?" he told them

"No so we could see your home, we actually don't know where it is" Shenzi said

"You could have just asked" Timon told her with a smirk

"Well then lets go" Banzai spoke

"Well follow me" Timon said as taking the lead with Banzai and Ed behind him and Shenzi at his side a foot away from him

"Banzai did you get my magic beans?" Shenzi asked

"Yes but I don't think I can carry them on my back the whole time" he answered

"Maybe you don't have to" Timon smiled

"What do you mean?" Ed asked

"Well I realized Shenzi carried her beans around, so" Timon said while reaching behind a rock "I made this" he said pulling out what looked like a purse, made from a bunch of woven grass and a vine tied to each sides.

"You place the beans or whatever and you carry them wherever you go" he continued

"Why thank you that is so thoughtful" Shenzi smiled while pecking him on the cheek with her black lips, since she was bigger it was pretty much his whole cheek making Timon blush.

"So Timon the Fearless, lead the way" Shenzi side well gently bumping a foreleg against the side she was on.

"Alright" Timon said before playfully bumping into her foreleg "Follow me" he told them they nodded


	9. Chapter 9 Timon's home

Timon was heading home with his hyena Friends, they walked for few hours. The four passed fields and now they were walking through a gorge that was all to familer with them. The heat was unforgettable, Timon had a expressionless gaze well he walked but still felt really hot, the hyenas were the same but they were feeling it more.

"How can you take this heat Timon?" Shenzi panted

"Well sometimes I would train hours on end in hot weather that is close to this, at the end I would be drinking almost two giant buckets filled with water" Timon answered "But I like it better when it's cold and rainy" he said

"You and me both" Shenzi said

Awhile later everyone besides Timon was pretty cranky since he was used to walk great distances but the hyenas wern't. When the four approached some trees Banzai asked with a tired and grumpy tone

"Are we there yet?" Banzai asked

"Almost" Timon replied

"Good" panted Shenzi

"We just have to go through here" Timon said approaching a vine wall before pulling back to reveal a beautifull jungle. The hyenas gasped at the sight, there was water falls, trees all around, ponds, rivers and streams.

"Welcome to my home" Timon said gesturing to the jungle

"Wow this place is nice" Shenzi said

"I lived here for five years" Timon told them "So let me show you around the place" he said while walking down a path

"Okay" Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed said while following their friend.

* * *

"So there is great spots to watch the stars come out or to watch the sun rise" Timon told them "but the best place is on top of that mountain" he said pointing at a mountain that was ten times bigger then priderock, the moutain was so big it made Simba's home look like a rock compared to the mountain he pointed to.

"How do you know" Banzai asked

"Because I have climbed up it when it was almost nightfall" Timon replied

"Timon that is easily over 1000 feet" Shenzi said

"Your correct it is roughly 2000 feet" Timon replied

"and you climbed up it?" Shenzi said with shock

"Well I had to work up to get to the top" Timon said "But I also have to climb back down, kind of what I did with Priderock" he told her

"Ah, I see" she replied

"How long did it take you to reach the top?" Banzai asked

"a year" Timon said "I started to climb trees, and vines... I would also hung on branches for an hour" he told them "At first I climbed only 50 feet each time but when I increased my stamina and reached 100 feet at a time, then it was a year when I could climb the whole thing all together and still had enough to climb back down" he explained.

"Sounds strainuous" Ed said

"Oh it was" Timon replied "Infact I lost track of how many times I pulled a muscle or two" he said

"I guess that would be a reason why you climbed that nightmarish form of priderock with ease" Shenzi said getting it why he had lasted so long after climbing priderock

"Yeah deformed version of Priderock was nothing compared to that monstrosity" Timon replied while pointing at the mountain. Then Timon wanting to continue the tour

"Well there is still more to see" Timon told them

"Lead away" Shenzi gestured with a paw

After awhile Timon had showed his hyena friends his home. Timon showed had showed them hot streams, Rivers and streams filled with lobsters and fish, he showed them where he sleeps, Timon had a big nest he slept in. Then Timon led them down a path and didn't say anything til he reached an area blocked by a barkdoor.

"Okay this room I'm about to show you is where I train" Timon told them while moving the door aside. Timon stepped to the side and let his friends through what they saw awed them as much the whole jungle did. The area was a over a hundered acre field. Vines were dangling from trees, a bunch of branches were woven together, and sticks were tied together and were attached to the branches. There was long and thin sticks on a bark like table, dozens of big logs ten feet high and four feet away from each other, the three Hyenas looked around and saw each structure was almost touching, and there was a group of trees with branches look like you could walk or swing on. Shenzi looked and saw different size of flat rocks, and also different size of sturdy branches, she also saw what looked like to be sturdy baskets woven out of long grass and next to it was a pile of dozens of different size of rocks and the leafbaskets were attached to a long sturdy stick and looking up the saw a vine tied in the middle of the stick.

Then looking around some more Shenzi saw a leafpunching bag hanging from a tree branch and another tree branch had the same kind of bag but on the ground next to it was long strands of vines, and a log sticking out from the ground.

"W-w" Shenzi stuttered

"Whoa, what is this place?" Banzai asked Shenzi just stood there with her mouth opened in surprise

"This is kind of my stomping ground, where I train" Timon told him

"Neat a junglegym" Ed replied

"It is" Timon smiled "and I had help getting this set up" he said

"Who helped?" Shenzi asked

"Let's just say some animals repaid me from helping them out" Timon explianed "are you guys hungry" he said

"Yes " Shenzi replied

"You bet" Banzai and Ed said aswell

"Well follow me, there is a station where I eat" Timon said while walking out with the hyenas following.

* * *

Timon lead Shenzi and his two other hyena friends, he showed them another opened space. The hyenas looked around and saw what looked like to be an old tree stump and on top of it were baskits full of herbs, leaves, and spices. Shenzi looked around and saw a rock about the size of Timon the rock was hollowed and sitting on a tree stump it had weight to it but it was light, there also was a similar version of the rockpot. Shenzi also saw a firepit in the middle of the area.

"Hey Banzai" Timon called

"Yeah" Banzai answered

"Do you see that basket by my table?" Timon asked

"Yep" he answered looking at a basket covered with a woven lid

"Can you get it and please place whatever is in there in the fire pit" Timon said

"Yes" Banzai responded while removing the lid to reveal weird colored pebbles and placed them in the middle of the pit as he was told "What are they anyway?" he asked

"Yeah Timon these stones seem kind of strange" Ed spoke "What are they?" he asked

"Animal droppings" Timon answered with a smirk

Shenzi at first was confused but then she made a face like she drank something sour "Oh gross" she cringed

"Droppings ew" Banzai complained cringing aswhile

"Well dried animal droppings, makes a smokeless fire" Timon replied "and Shenzi adorable expression" he chuckled. Timon then placed a clump of dried grass and sticks in a shape of a very small pyramid and picking up some stones and getting close, he smacked the stones together making sparks fly onto the dry grass and droppings making it light on fire and truth be told no smoke.

"How did you do that?" Shenzi asked

"Friction" Timon explained "But don't get me wrong it took me awhile to get it right" he smirked

"What do you mean?" Banzai asked

"Let's just say the first times I tried to make a fire, almost set the ground on fire" Timon smirked while pointing at some scorth marks "Good thing there is water close by" he said.

"Well I'm going to get our dinner" Timon said

"Um we don't eat bugs" Shenzi said

"Not a problem, I don't like bugs either" Timon assured her

"You don't" Shenzi asked

"Ugh no, I hate them" Timon told them "Well I will be heading out now" he said

"Can I come?" Shenzi asked with a smile

"If you want" Timon replied while picking up three baskets and a long thin but sturdy stick

"I do actually" Shenzi answered

"Well let's go" Timon said while walking off with Shenzi at his side

* * *

Timon and Shenzi reached a stream, Timon placed one basket on the ground and stepped into the stream which was up to his midsection, and it was a little cold "Jeez this waters cold" he muttered to himself. Timon stuck his head into the water and found lobsters and crabs swimming seeing what he liked, Timon slowly removed his head from the water.

"What are you doing?" Shenzi asked watching her friend

"Fishing" Timon replied. slowly he lowered the basket getting ready, when their brunch reached them with one swift move he scooped up a basket full of lobster and crabs. Then Timon turned to the ground he was next to and effortlessly he placed the basket full of lobsters and crabs on the ground, and stepped out.

Shenzi the whole time just watched Timon fish as he called it and his movements were swift and Shenzi had to strain herself to not stare at the muscles in his well toned and strong arms ripple when he moved the basket, but couldn't help it. Shenzi then started to drool like _"Yummy" _her mind purred._"Okay Shenzi stop drooling over Timon's frame" _another part of her mind spoke. Then Shenzi made a decision _"I had it, I want to shrink again but permanently"_ she decided in her head. Timon then stepped out of the water, then grabbed the other two baskets and nealing he scooped up two basket full of water.

Then Timon got some vines and tying and looping them on the baskets, Timon afterwords stuck the stick he brought along through the loops and placing the stick across his shoulders he placed a hand on the opposite side with no vines and pulling that side down and keeping an arm in the shape of an L, He balanced the stick so the baskets of water were hovering off the ground, and reaching down he picked up the basket full of crabs and lobsters with a free hand. Timon then turned then raised an eyebrow at her when he saw she was drooling at him.

"Uh Shenzi" Timon said

Shenzi shook her head and looked at him "Y-yeah" she replied

"You okay?" Timon asked

"Yeah, why?" Shenzi replied

"Well your kind of drooling" Timon answered with a smirk

Shenzi quickly wiped off the drool off her mouth with a paw

"Let's go" Timon told her

Shenzi just nodded her head and followed Timon back Banzai and Ed.

* * *

On the way back Timon noticed Shenzi was quiet "What seems to be on your mind Shenzi?" he asked her

"Well I was thinking that I want to shrink again" Shenzi answered "But permanent this time" she told him making up her mind

Timon glanced at her "Why?" he asked

"I just don't like being bigger then you" Shenzi she told him "Because I don't like it when I have to be gentle so I don't step on or crush you" she said

Timon just looked at Shenzi for a moment "Um Shenzi I don't mind if your bigger then me" he said

"Well I do" Shenzi replied

"Well It's your decision, what you decided is up to you" Timon told her

"Well I think I already know what" Shenzi replied with a smirk

"But how are you going to shrink for good?" Timon wondered

"You remember those beans?" Shenzi smiled

"Yeah" Timon answered

"Well those are the answer" Shenzi replied

"I thought you said if you ate those it was temporary" Timon reminded her

"Well usually one yeah but if you eat two it's permanent" Shenzi explained to him

"I see" Timon said but then stopped when he saw they just entered the eating station, where Banzai and Ed were waiting. Then Timon and Shenzi approach the two hyenas, Banzai and Ed glanced at them.

"Ah Good you returned" Banzai said

"Yep and I got our grub" Timon told him "Did you two keep an eye on the fire?" he asked while carefully placing his baskets on the ground and walking up to the firepit where the fire was still blazing strong, he placed a hand over the flames and felt the heat from it.

"It's ready" Timon said. Timon then got his pot over the flames and poured the water he collected in the pot "Now It's my turn to wait by the fire" he told them

"Actually we can wait" Banzai smiled

"Okay but don't touch the pot, stone becomes really hot when it's hitting up" Timon he warned them "I'm going to look for some other food options, you may not like crabs or lobsters" he said while walking out.

"and watchout for their claws, they like to pinch" Timon told Ed who was looking at the brunch up closer. Timon actually surprised his friends a bit because he hardly glanced at Ed, then Timon walked off.

* * *

Timon walked through the trees searching for food very stealthy, then he closed his eyes and listened but didn't hear anything. Timon finally heard some rustling and hid behind a bush, Timon then looked and saw a plump looking field mouse two feet away and Timon really quietly snuck up on it and swiped it up, poor thing didn't no what hit it. Timon then creeped further and heard more rustling, Timon looked and saw two very meaty rabbits and nabbed them as well.

Timon was walking back with the food in hand, Timon came by the stream again and went farther down and found some more very plump mice and quickly but silently added them to the menu to.

Timon headed back into the eating station and entered the area and saw a cute scene, his three hyena friends were asleep.

"Come and get it!" Timon shouted making the hyenas wake up, they looked at Timon "Got your kill" he told them.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed looked at the five dead animals in Timon's right hand and Timon laid all besides one plump mouse in front of them, the three hyenas got ready to eat but looked at Timon.

"Uh Timon are you sure you want to stay in the area?" Shenzi asked Timon seeing where Shenzi was going with this simply said "Don't worry I have a strong stomach" he told them, the hyenas dug in and Timon dumped the crabs and lobsters in the boiling water and while waiting he got the mouse in his hand ready on a stick and barbaqued it's meat. Timon then let it cool a moment and ate it causing the hyenas to stare at him his shock even though they heard he ate meat in his past but they were still surprised, Timon finished his barbacued mouse, and checked on the food in the pot, the lobsters and crabs were now bright red.

Timon went to a table and placed what looked like to be thick leafgloves and grabbing the holes on the top of the rock, gruting he hoisted the pot up and carried it to a stump and placed it on it, then after awhile Timon picked it up again and being carefull he dumped the still hot water on the grass.

"Uh Timon question" Shenzi spoke up

"Fire away" Timon responed while dumping the cooked crabs on a leafplatter

"Um I know you said you don't eat insects" Shenzi said "but what kind of eater are you, a herbivour or a carnivour?" she asked

"It's kind of obvious i'm kind of carnivorous " Timon smirked "But I only like meat when it's cooked" he added

"Ah, I see" Shenzi answered "How good does it taste when cooked?" she asked

"Probably a lot better then raw" Timon told her "Maybe you should try it" he suggested

"Perhaps we will" Shenzi replied with a smile

"Well enough chatter lets did into these crabs" Timon said changing the subject, the hyenas didn't have to be told twice, they walked up to where Timon was

"So we never had these things before how do you uh, eat them?" Banzai asked

"Well" Timon said while picking up a lobster and a rock. Timon struck the lobsters shell with it and meat poured out from a crack and bringing the meat to his mouth, he slurped the still hot meat into his mouth and swallowed the meat "like that" he said. So with that the four friends got some rocks and cracked the shells, pulled off there legs and the lobster's tails meat ate aswhile, After awhile Timon and his friends were finished with Timon's basket full of lobsters and crabs, there was nothing but shells.

"BRRRUURRAAPP!" came from Timon's mouth

"Excuse you" Shenzi giggled before letting a burp fly a second later herself

"Um, excuse you" Timon chuckled back

"BURRRPPP!" came from Banzai's and Ed's mouths "Excuse me" the chuckled

"Nice burp Timon" Ed said

"Oh that wasn't a a burp" Timon said before letting out a gigantic burp **"BRRRRRUUUURRRRAAAAPPPP!" **"thats a burp" he said

The hyena just stared at him "What?" Timon asked

"Where did you learn how to burp that loud and long?" Shenzi asked

"Practice" Timon smiled

* * *

Timon throughout the day showed his friends around, he showed them how to swing on vines and what you can do for fun, he also showed them how to make their nest if they ever want to come over and stay a night.

It was almost nightfall when Timon was done showing Shenzi, Banzai and Ed around his home.

"So any questions?" Timon said finished

"None here" his friends answered

* * *

The sky turned darker and Timon made his friends a nice dinner of backstrips and shushi over a fire and it turns out The hyenas liked having meat cooked better then raw.

"Wow who would have thought meat could be better when cooked" Shenzi said rubbing her full stomach

"I did" Timon replied

"So why did you make our meals for us" Banzai asked Timon

"Well your kind of my guests and I don't make guests do anything, I just let them relax" Timon told him

"Cool" Ed responded "Maybe if we stay longer maybe you could do it more often" he said

"Well actually I will cook for you because I have hands, no offense, but you three will have to hunt down your own food" Timon said

"Well at least you will do that" Shenzi spoke

"I don't sound like scar do I?" Timon wondered

"Absolutly not" the hyenas said in usion

"Good" Timon replied

"Well it's getting late I think we should turn in" Timon said

"I agree" Banzai replied before walking off with Ed

"So you made your mind to shrink permanently or stay big?" Timon asked Shenzi while glancing at her

"I want to shrink but for good" Shenzi replied without a pause. Then Timon watch her get two beans from her bag and swallowed them, and second later he watched her shrink but this time it was for good. Timon then had a permanently shrunk Shenzi jump into his arms, he gladly excepted it by putting his strong arms around her tiny body.

Shenzi looked at Timon and now noticed he was two sizes bigger in everyway then her but they were the same size "I missed this" she spoke up while smiling at him.

"Well I think you should get some rest" Timon said to her "I need to make sure the fire stays out" he told her

"Actually can I stay?" Shenzi replied then yawned

"If you can stay awake" Timon chuckled well sitting down and watched the fire die down

"I will" Shenzi answered before sitting next to him. Then Timon felt something warm on his lap and looked to where Shenzi was just sitting but then looked down and saw she had placed her head on his lap and fell asleep, Timon smiled down at her. After an hour the fire went completely out and shook Shenzi but she just mumbled something but stayed asleep, Timon then carefully lifted Shenzi's head off his lap and gathered her into his arms and carried her to his nest, while Timon was walking back Shenzi rested her head against his chest.

After awhile Timon reached his nest and carefull not to drop her he climbed into it and leaned against a side and Shenzi stired and wrapped her forelegs around his midsection and rested her head on his chest again. Timon smiled at his hyena friend with a smile, then fell to sleep aswhile after saying two more words.

"Goodnight Shenzi" he said before falling asleep


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came and as the sunlight shined through the jungles and in Timon's face, he woke up with a yawn and glanced at his sleeping friends form who was still asleep and not wanting to wake Shenzi up, he carefully got up to start his day. Timon quietly got out of his nest and went to find something to eat, he walked around and focusing his sight he saw a plump mouse and snuck up to it and quickly made it his breakfest and while he cooked his mouse he looked at the sky and saw it was going to be a nice day, Timon then focus back to his cooking mouse and saw it was down, he let his mouse cool and he ate it "Mmm cooked meat never gets old" he told himself.

After Timon ate his breakfest he decided to do some training, so with that he left for his stomping ground. After awhile he sensed he was being followed and not knowing he it was, so he whipped around and got in a combat stance and saw Banzai.

"Oh it's just you" Timon signed with relief

"Yep" Banzai replied with a smirk "Nice reflexes" he commented "I just started to follow you and you whipped around faster than I could blink" he said

"Sorry if I startled you" Timon said

"It did kind of" Banzai admited "How did you do that anyway?" he asked

"I trained for so much that I have this sense that someones coming and I just react so I can be ready" Timon told him

"How long have you trained for?" Banzai asked while he already knew this

"Pretty much all my life" Timon replied "and I still train to this day if I think I'm getting soft or for when ever I want" he said

"For what I just scene last night you haven't gone soft" Banzai smirked

Timon just smirked "While I'm going to my stomping ground for awhile if you guys need anything you know where to find me" he said before walking off

"Yep I do" he replied before walking off in the opposite direction

* * *

After an hour or so Shenzi was still asleep in Timon's nest. Shenzi started to wake up and bolted awake when she saw Timon wasn't next to her and went to find him and after awhile she ran into Banzai.

"Oh hey Shenzi" Banzai smirked down at her

"Oh hi" Shenzi replied "Have you seen Timon?" she asked

"Yes he said he was going to be in his stomping ground, why" Banzai

"Okay, let's find some breakfest" Shenzi suggested

"I actually had some so did Ed" he replied "It's almost lunch time" he told her

"Oh" Shenzi replied "I never was a morning person" she said

"Indeed not" Banzai chuckled "Let's get Ed and find Timon" he said

"Okay" Shenzi replied while following Banzai

* * *

In Timon's stomping ground. Timon did some warm ups, he did 3 sets of 40 pushups, he did 2 sets of 20 on his rockpress. He then went to his rockpulley and placed some good sized rocks in the basket and grabbed the vine, and pulled so that the basket of rocks went up.

after awhile

"30,31,32" Timon still counted while he pulled up the basket of rocks, the his muscles in his arms and back rippled and bulged "33,34,35,36" he went on "37,38,39,40" he grunted while he slowly eased the basket down. Timon then walked up to a vine that led to his pullup branch and climbed hand over hand and foot over foot, once Timon got there he grabbed the branch and went at it.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13" Timon counted with each pullup "14,15,16,17,18,19,20" he grunted then Timon pulled and pulled until his whole upper and middlebody was over the branch, and hung there for a minute and slowly brought his body back down and did this movement 5 more times, then Timon went back to the vine that he climbed up and he climbed back down until he was 10 feet from the ground and he let the vine go and when he reached the ground he pushed off the balls of his feet and did a right shoulder roll and back on to his feet.

He walked up to his leafbag and got into a battle stance and started to throw every movement and technque he knew like his life depended on it and every hit that landed made the grass on the inside dent inwards, he then did a rightjab followed by a left cross, then landed a jumping roundhouse on one of the bags sides, Timon back up and spun around and landed a spining backkick followed by another roundhouse to the bags side. He jumped and did a spining sidekick. Timon backed up and shifted on a heel of his left foot while landing a high and a low round house with his right foot.

Then Timon got close to the bag and started to throw close movements uppercuts to the sides of the bag, knees and elbows. After awhile Timon took a brake from the bag and practiced some ducking and sidestepping and just working on his footing, he was light and quick on his feet. Timon then did a series of movements with different of kicks, punches, strikes and stances and footings (Katas if you were wondering). He went to a leafbag and practiced throwing technques for an hour, awhile after he walked up to his striking pole and smacked it with the edges of his hands and feet against it, after that he went to his heavier bag and he picked up the vines next to it and wrapped them around his hands and feet and started to pound on that one but this time since the bag was heavier and harder he had to put more effort into each move.

After an hour or two he stopped his training and walking up to a stump he sat on it and crossed his legs and interlocked his fingers and had his hands up to his midsection and closed his eyes and started to meditate.

* * *

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were heading to Timon's stomping ground to see what he was up to, Banzai was talking about Timon's reaction earlier.

"Wait a minute are you saying Timon just sensed you coming when you just started to follow him and you didn't make any noise?" Shenzi asked

"Yeah he moved faster than I could blink" Banzai replied

"Wow now we know it's hard for any rogue or bandit to sneak up on him" Ed spoke

"Infact I was a bit shocked how fast he moved" Banzai said

"He has fast reflexes" Shenzi commented

"You bet, in fact it was a little scary" Banzai admitted "So Shenzi still want to challenge him?" he asked

"Just for fun yes" Shenzi replied

"If you were going to challenge him you should have stayed big" Banzai smirked

"I still think I can win" Shenzi said looking up at him

"Shenzi his arms are 2 times the size of your any of your fore or hindlegs put together" Banzai told him

"We will just see who wins" Shenzi said with confidence

"Man your stubborn as he is" Ed chuckled

"Well anyway here we are" Banzai spoke up as they reached Timon's stomping ground and walked in and looked around and saw he had been busy. Shenzi looked around and saw his rockpress the same with the rockpuller as while. Shenzi looked around to find Timon and saw him and he seemed to be asleep sitting up in a weird way.

"There he is" Shenzi whispered to her friends and together they walked up to him. Shenzi reached out a paw and placed it on Timon's right shoulder and his right hand shot up and grabbed her foreleg just above under her paw, she almost gasped in fright but Banzai quickly but gently covered her tiny mouth with a paw.

"Shh It's just a reflex" Banzai assured her

"Whoa that was fast" Ed commented

"Told ya so" Banzai braged

Then Timon breathed in deeply and his eyes opened up and glanced at his three hyena friends first at Shenzi, then at Ed and Banzai

"Oh hi" Timon smiled at Shenzi "Look who's awake" he chuckled

"I'm not really a morning person" Shenzi smirked

"I could tell thats why I let you sleep in" Timon told her "So I assume you guys need something" he said

"Well yeah, but how long have you been training, as you call it?" Shenzi asked

"Since after breakfest" Timon replied with a smirk

"Thats almost four hours" Shenzi replied

"Well 6 to be correct" Timon corrected his friend

"Jeez" Banzai responded

Just then Timon's stomach growled "Hmm? I worked up an appetite" he said then walked off "Shenzi did you have lunch or breakfest?" he asked

"Lunch yes, breakfest no" Shenzi responded

"Hey Timon why do you have vines tied to your hands and feet?" Banzai asked

Timon looked down and remembered he forgot to take the wraps off, So Timon just unwrapped the vines from his hands and feet and walked back to the bag he used them on and placed them down besides it.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry" Timon spoke while walking out "So I'm going to do some hunting for some linner" he said

"Whoa wait for us" Shenzi said while running to catch up with Timon

* * *

Later Timon, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were feasting on smoked Eels and had a huge seafood plater with crabs, lobsters, crayfish and shrimp

"Hey Timon?" Shenzi spoke while surprised how much he ate, Timon ate seven crabs, two lobsters, and five shrimp by himself

"Yes" Timon Answered

"How can you eat soo much?" Shenzi asked gustering to the eating empty shells

"When I train without eating a meal for hours I tend to get really hungry" Timon replied

"I see" Shenzi responded

"So Shenzi your now shrunk but permanently" Timon spoke

"Yep" Shenzi smiled at him

"You know, I think will have problems taking me on" Timon told her

"Oh really" Shenzi said playfully "Are you forgetting I'm a matriarch" she said

"I know, but I have taking down jackles and they are closest animal to you" Timon responded "I could totally take you down anytime" he told her

"Is that a Challenge honey?" Shenzi asked playfully while pressing her nose against his and Timon not backing down pressed back

"You bet toots" Timon replied back

"If you two want to kiss then kiss" Banzai chuckled seeing how close his friends lips were

Timon smirked playfully "Hey Shenzi whats that over there?" he asked while pointing to his left

"Hmm?" Shenzi replied looking where he pointed and her eyes went wide when she felt some on her cheek and looked back at Timon who just smiled and looked around like he didn't do anything. Banzai just smirked at his two friends, especially at Timon's bold move.

"Did you just see" Ed started

"Yep Timon just pecked Shenzi on the cheek" Banzai replied

Just then Timon taped Shenzi on the shoulder "Tag your it" Timon said while running off

"Oh your on" Shenzi smirked evily while running after him

* * *

Timon was running through the jungle with Shenzi chasing him. Timon jumped over a down tree and onto a rock and jumped at vine and swung on it and leapt over two rocks, Timon looked back and saw Shenzi just cleared the obstacles to.

_"She definitely is talented as I am"_ Timon smiled to himself. Timon looked back and saw she was starting to get closer, so Timon ran harder as he zipped through bushes and past trees, just then Timon ran out of a clearing and looked back and saw Shenzi was not behind him.

"Ha! lost her" Timon said. Timon looked down the hill he was standing by and heard a rustle of bushes and looked and saw Shenzi running at him at with full speed

"I don't think so" Shenzi smirked and jumped and tackled Timon and they both gasped when they went rolling down a hill. The meerkat and the hyena went rolling over the other until the fell into a field of softgrass and rolled a few times before they stopped with Timon laying on his back, with Shenzi on top of Timon, they laughed for awhile and gazed into the others eyes, Shenzi brought her forepaws on both sides of his head.

"Whoops sorry" Shenzi chuckled

"Thats alright that was actually kind of fun" Timon chuckled back

"Yes it was" Shenzi responded with a laugh

"Get a room you two" they heard a voice. They looked and saw Banzai and Ed smiling at them. Timon and Shenzi smiled sheepishly while Shenzi go off of Timon and Timon flipped back on his feet. Just then Timon heard a snapping sound of a stick and rustle of the bush immediately alerting Timon.

"Hey who's there?" Timon called ready the rustling stopped

"Whats wrong?" Shenzi asked

"Someones over there?" Timon said pointing at a bush in front of them. Then Timon heard a snapping sound of a stick "Hey show yourself, don't make me come in there" he warned. After he said that a small gopher popped out Timon relaxed.

"Oh hi lenny" Timon said to lenny

"Hi Timon" Lenny replied

"What a minute who's the gopher" Shenzi asked

"My name is Lenny the massenger" Lenny replied "I have some news for Timon" he said

"What is it?" Timon asked

"There is a group of rogue meerkats closing in on your old home" Lenny told him

"How long before they get there?" Timon asked with a serious look

"They should be there by nightfull" Lenny replied

"How many?" Timon asked again

"20 at least" Lenny told him

Timon just shook his head "I'm up for a smackdown" he smirked before walking out while smacking a fist into his hand. When Timon walked out of the trees soon followed by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed later lenny the gopher from his hole.

"Let us help Timon" Shenzi spoke

"Yeah Jess and Maxie are our friends to" Banzai replied

"Fine but we better hurry" Timon responded while heading off to his old home with his hyena friends following

"Good luck" Lenny spoke before disappearing down his hole

* * *

Hours later Timon and his hyena friends were half way there and it was almost nightfall so Timon broke into a run, not real fast but enough to make some time. His hyena friends were right behind him. It was past nightfall when Timon saw the rogues already there so Timon ran harder up to one of them who was away from the group and took a flying leap and stuck out a foot and hit one. The rogue meerkat went flying while Timon landed on his feet.

"Is that Timon?" One meerkat from his old group spoke

"He looks the same" Another one spoke but if he were closer it would tell different, Timon was more toned and brawny before he left his old home. Timon looked at Jess and his Uncle Max and nodded, Then turned to the rogue meerkats who were seven feet away.

"You dare to assult my kin?" One demanded obviously the leader

"You dare to come into my home?" Timon replied with a stern look "To try to take it for your clans use" he said

"That is true but also for your members for my slaves" The leader smiled nastily causing the rogue meerkats to laugh. Timon just glared at them and clenched his hands into fists.

"Never going to happen" Timon growled "I suggest for your sake you beat it" he said

"Sorry but you and your clan our too scared to face us, so you beat it" the leader shot back

"Well I'm not" Timon said returning the fire

"Get him!" The leader and the rogues women and guy mearkats ran at him at once but Timon knew what was going to happen. Most everyone in Timon's old clan saw it was in normal motion but not through Timon's. When they were running at him Timon saw they were moving in slow motion, literally, you see when more than seven are rushing at Timon, his heart beats faster and time for him slows down. Timon caught a slow motion arm from his first attack and slammed a sidekick to his midsection and even the falling meerkat seemed to fall in slowmotion, Timon moved to another one that seemed to be attack him from behind, he spun around and planted a spinning rearkick to the rogues stomach and ran to another from the left who was coming with a right and Timon sidestepped to the left and threw a hookkick to his temple and running up to a slow moving rogue and ducked a slow motion hook and launched the rogue with an right uppercut to his chin but before the slow flying meerkat could get too far, Timon grabbed it's ankles and slammed him down hard. Timon leapt at one and drove a thrusting sidekick into it's midsection causing the rogue to fly five feet back in slow motion and slid to the right and slammed a right sidekick into a rogues chest followed by a quick roundhouse to a rogues ribs to the left, the rogue started to double over in slow motion so Timon gave a quick sidekick to the same spot the rogue went down slow, Timon felt a warning sense go off so he quckly turned around and cut the rogue's arm and turning he flipped the rogue over his shoulder, while that rogue went down slow, Timon stepped to another one and ducked a rightjab and grabbed the rogue by the sides while bolting up he tossed him over his head.

Timon blocked a slow kick and drove an elbowstrike to it's chest and Timon whipped a leg and swept the rogues feet from under him making it fall slowly, Timon had two slow moving girl rogues coming at him, Timon made a quick thrusting front kick to ones stomach making her collapse and spinning around, he launched the other off her feet with a spinning rearkick to her side. Timon jumped at three rogues and spun in the air, he landed a heelkick to ones temple he went down out, but the rogue fell in slow motion and on his way around he landed a roundhouse to the others face and while he landed on back on his feet, he plowed the rogue down with a frontkick to it's diaphragm, and planted a hard jab to the third rogues stomach followed by a uppercut to it's ribs and picked the rogue onto his right shoulder and tossed him over it.

Timon leapt at the last four and sidestepped a slow motion kick and thrusted a palm to it's chin and knocked the rogues legs from under him and falling with it he slammed the rogue on to the ground.

Timon looked at his last three opponents the leader one of them, Since Timon had only three left, time seemed to go back in normal motion, Timon ran at the one and slammed his right shoulder into the rogue's solarplexes making it fly with it's breath gone for awhile and sprung between two and clotheslined both of them with each arm. Timon heard movement and looked at his last opponent who came down with a thin and smooth walking stick but Timon just stood there with his hands at his sides, The rogues meerkat leader's stick smacked Timon hard in the forehead and the stick snapped like it hit a boulder, Timon just stood there giving the leader a cold glare and shook his head at the leader for his stupid move, This surprised everybody because Timon didn't even blink or wince when the stick hit him, While the leader was still shocked Timon took the stick out of the leader's hands and turned it around so the broken side was in Timon's hand and with an uppercut motion he slammed the stick under the leader's chin knocking the rogue meerkat off his feet. Timon walked up to the leader and glared down at him, the meerkat got up and as hard as could threw a meaty fist at Timon, and Timon just raised a hand and caught it like it was nothing and Timon grabbed the rogues wrist with his other hand and turning he, flipped the rogue meerkat over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground, then grabbed the rogue by the chest and picked him up.

"This is your first and final warning, never come in my home again or you and your clan will get worse than what you got this evening" Timon growled with a low and frightening tone "Do you understand me rogue" he snarled. The leaders eyes widened with fear from the coldness and furiosity he saw in Timon's eyes but shook his head yes.

"Good" Timon said while letting the meerkat go and him and his clan, bolted out of there soo fast that it was nothing but a cloud of dust moving. Timon looked at his old colony with a stony expression, they all had his or her mouths opened with shock but paid no attention to them and walked up to his mother and Uncle Max.

"You okay?" Timon asked with concern. Timon's mother and uncle shook their heads from the shock and Jess gave Timon a big bearhug, Timon hugged his mom back. He looked at his uncle.

"You okay Uncle Max?" Timon asked

"Yes" he replied with a smirk

"Good thing there is messengers around" Timon spoke "Or I wouldn't have known about this" he said

"Yeah I know" Max said "Good thing you came when you did" he smirked

"I know I heard that a clan of rogue meerkats was about to strike, I got here as soon as I can" Timon replied

"Oh that reminds me to you and Ma, I brought a few friends of mine" Timon smiled

"Who?" Jess and Uncle Max asked

"Come on out you three" Timon called Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed stepped out from behind a rock

"Hyenas!" the whole clan gasped

"Relax they won't hurt us" Timon said "I came here with them only a foot away from me and I'm okay" he assured

"Thats because they wouldn't dare mess with you" one told him

"Max can you tell me I think I'm talking too fast for them" Timon said to Max

"Sure, Guys and gals it's alright they won't hurt us, were friends with the hyenas" Max replied

"What how did this happen?" one meerkat questioned

"Timon freed them and he made friends with the hyenas matriarch" Max spoke while pointing at Shenzi who waved with a sheepish smile

"Timon did what!?" Max's second in command responded "He made friends with those hoodlums" he demanded causing the three hyenas to glare at him along with Timon, Jess and Max.

"You heard right" Timon glared at the second "and you treat Shenzi and the others with respect" he growled

"And never call them that name again or else" Timon threatened

"or else what?" The second demanded

"Or else Swifty," Timon answered with a stern look "You won't see the light again" he threatened

"Was that a threat Berkowitz?" Swifty questioned

"No" Timon answered then narrowed his eyes "That was a promise" he said with a serious look in his eye

"Funny you saved us from the rogues and now your threatening us" Swifty responded

"Actually I'm just warning ya" Timon replied casually

"You've changed" one spoke with disbelief "You never would've threaten us before" she said

"Thats what happens when you move on" Timon replied "Which you lot know nothing about" he said then looked at Jess and Max "No offense" he added

"You think we need you we don't" Swifty told him

"Swifty!" Max barked

"No it's allright Max" Timon assured him, then turned to Swifty "Then why whenever danger is around you turn tail and run, I will tell you why because you guys are nothing but a bunch of spineless cowards" Timon spat

"Now your just insulting us!" Swifty snapped

"That time yes" Timon shot back

"Okay you two just calm down" Jess said trying to defuse the tension

"Just because you had a sore past doesn't mean you have to take it on us" Swifty shot out, Timons eyes turned colder than ice

"Don't remind me I'm still angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding you might be the therapy I need" Timon warned Swifty then he turned to Jess and Max and said "I'm going home before I hurt someone" he spoke leaving.

"Timon it's too dark, why don't you stay for the night" Max offered

"No thanks, you know I don't like it here" Timon responded

"Max just let him go, he's just like his father stubborn and impulsive, Just let him be an idiot like Fearless Buzz was, in the end he will have the same fate!" Swifty raged everyone gasped at what he just said, except Timon he just stopped _"oh crap"_ went through Shenzi's, Banzai's, Ed's, Jess's and Max's minds, Swifty's eyes widened from what he just said and clamped his hands over his mouth, but it was too late. Timon turned towards Swifty his eyes blazing with rage and walked up to him.

"T-Timon I'm sorry" Swifty stuttered

"How dare you speak of my father in that way" Timon snarled at him "I don't care if you are Max's second in command I will send you to meet him myself" he said his cold and wrathful eyes boring into Swifty's scared ones.

"You think you've felt fear?" Timon asked "I will show you true terror if you ever insult my father!" he spat his rage growing by a second. Then gave Swifty a glare so cold it could have frozen the sun, Then Timon turned and walked away, Swifty glared at Timon and picked up a large, long, flat and thin piece of shale and as hard as he could, he smashed it across Timon's back with it, but just like the stick, it smashed into pieces, Timon whipped around with a death glare in his eyes and quickly reared back his left fist and it slammed it into Swifty's nose hard sending the meerkat falling back five feet, and two of his buddy's were dumb enough to try and back him up, But Timon blocked a attack from one and slammed a hard rearpunch to his jaw followed by a frontkick to his stomach making him fly back several feet, winded badly, the other one tried to blind shot Timon, but Timon just whipped around and placed a forearm block inside his attackers arm and still moving he rammed an uppercut into his stomach the force was enough to make the meerkat to double over and fall down cluching his side. Timon looked around to see if there was anymore, there wasn't any, but if there was they were instantly frozen by Timon's glare.

Then Timon looked at Shifty who was just getting up "You broke my nose!" Shifty yelled at Timon and charged but Timon just raised a hand stopped him by putting a hand oh his face, Then slammed a fist into Swifty's diaphragm knocking the air from his lungs and reaching with an arm in a sleeperhold around Swifty's neck and squeezed hard and Swifty lost consciousness and Timon dropped him. Then Timon turned and stormed out, Shenzi tried to go after him but Max stopped her.

"Live him alone for right now," Max told her "If anyone goes near him in that state and say something wrong, I fear they will be severly injured" he said

"Okay" Shenzi replied sadly, but when every meerkat went back to work, Shenzi along with Banzai and Ed snuck away to find Timon.

* * *

Timon was so livid that every animal that popped out from a hole let out a shriek and popped back down or every bird on the ground left and flew away in fright, Every passing second Timon's anger continued to grow every passing second, his eyes were so dark and cold and there was so much rage blazing from within him, he felt like he was about to explode and wanted to go after those rogues that had left and pound them into oblivon but he didn't. Then Swifty's voice rang through his mind about what he said about his father, in that moment Timon's Eyes had so much rage blazing in them they almost seemed apocalyptic.

Even Timon's face was contorted with rage, his teeth were bared and clenching so hard Timon thought they might break, Then Timon looked a tree infront of him and on the left side of the tree was a rock that was big enough for a lion to sit on. Timon let out a growl and punched the tree over and over, then Timon felt something surge inside him and with both fists he slammed the bottoms of his fists down on the rock creating a bunch of cracks where his fists struck, Then Timon slammed his fists down on the rock two more times in the same place, each blow caused the rock to crack more and more, Then Timon fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground, just then it started to downpoor causing Timon growl in frustration. Then Timon heard thunder and looked up and saw lightning flash.

Then Timon sat on the rock he cracked and looked into the stormy skies, Timon listened to the thunder crash and watched the lightning explode. Then Timon closed his eyes and then he heard someone coming from behind, he turned around and saw a wet Shenzi a foot from his rock with worry in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be out in this storm Shenz" Timon told her

"Nither should you" Shenzi replied sternly

"I had to get away from them for awhile, or otherwise I would've severly injured someone" Timon told her

"I don't blame you, what that meerkat said was out of line" Shenzi replied

"Maybe, but maybe I shouldn't have come to their rescue, they are nothing but a pare of limp noodles" Timon spoke with a chilly tone "Except Ma and Max" he quickly added

"Is that you talking or is that the anger talking" Banzai appeared next

"The only reason why I lifted a finger was because of Jess and Max because their the only family I got left" Timon ignored Banzai's talking

The hyena trio knew full well not to ask about that statement

Then Timon blinked "Did I just say my mothers name" he asked the hyena's shook their heads yes, then Timon glared at the blackened skies which was litered with sounds of thunder and flashes of lightening.

"I'm just glad to get out of there" Banzai spoke changing the topic "If I stayed there any longer I would've lost it and i would've eaten that meerkat for insulting us" he said

"and I wish you had, or I could throw him into a jackles dan and they can deal with him" Timon spat

"Okay now I know it's the anger talking" Banzai told him

"Sorry I didn't have the best time growing up with them" Timon said while breathing to calm himself down

"Since were alone" Ed spoke "uh we were watching the fight with the rogues" he said

"Go on" Timon replied

"How did you do that you kicked the crap out of those guys and...girls?" Shenzi butted in

"I kick the crap out of many guys and occasional girls, so whats new" Timon replied

"You know what I meant" Shenzi sternly responded

"What you saw is what happens when i have more than seven charging at me at once" he told them

"Yeah that, you were so fast" Ed replied

"You see when I have more then seven attacking me at once like you saw, my hearts starts pumping faster and it's almost like time slows down" Timon told them

"But you had twenty after you before" Banzai pointed out

"Well thats because it was only one or three at a time, so it wouldn't have worked" Timon smirked a little

"Whoa cool" Shenzi said "and what about that stick and rock hitting you" she said

"Well I don't know if you guys ever heard of chi or not" Timon said

"No" they answered

"Well you see I focused my chi and directed it towards my head and what you saw the stick snapped" Timon explianed "But hardening your body isn't the only thing it does, It can enhance any of your bodies natural abilities by 5" he told them.

"What about your back when that rock hit you you didn't have chi then?" Shenzi asked

"Like I said before I'm really tough and have a lot of durability, even without the chi boost" Timon told her

"But that still should've done something" Ed pointed "You got hit right in the back with full force" he said

"Oh It did, but it only left a small bruise" Timon said turning around and showing where the rock hit him, there was only a small light faded bruise, the size of a finger nail.

"But did you know I developed three stages of chi boosts" Timon said

"And since it's just me and you three, I can give a slight example of the three" Timon said "But you already saw one is" he reminded

"We did?" Banzai asked

"Yes when I got hit with that stick I was on stage one" Timon said "But I didn't have to use it on any of the rogues or bandits but Imagined if I did" he told them

"Well seeing what you can do without it, but with stage one everything would change" Ed stated

"Correct" Timon replied, then he closed his eyes and breathed in and out for a few seconds. Then a second later the outline of Timon's body was surrounded with a bluish white aura, but it was more white than blue, he opened his eyes.

"What the.." The hyena trio gasped with awe

"Now watch" Timon said as he walked up to the rock he was sitting on earlier, then lashed out with a fist and the part he hit crumbled into pieces, then Timon with his now enhanced abilites Timon jumped and did a hard and fast spining hookkick to the trunk in midair, and when he landed back on the ground a few seconds later the spot where Timon kicked cracked and fell over, then Timon got into a stance and placed his hands like he was holding a ball at one of his sides and thrusted them forward.

"Cha!" Timon shouted while he struck the what was left of the trunk with both palms and the old tree was uprooted and flew five feet, Timon stood back from his stance.

"That was stage two" Timon announced while lookin at his friends stuned expressions. Then Timon focused again and the aura around Timon's body expanded, the aura was swaying like the flames of a bonfire, then Timon felt there was three more stages just under his third stage, then wanting to move to the fourth, he focused and Timon raised his hands in front of him and closed them into fists and the aura expanded even more, even the flames on his aura got even bigger, his eyes seemed to glow, then Timon lowered back to stage three again. Then Timon slammed a fist into the hard ground, and hundreds of spiderweb cracks formed from where he hit, and the sound of the hit sounded like a gunshot, Then went up to the rock and placed a hand under it.

"Uh Timon that thing is bigger than you" Banzai told him

"I know" Timon responded. Then to Shenzi's shock and amazement Timon lifted it up with hardly any effort, with one hand, then tossed it two times in the air and Then on the way down after the second, he thrusted his fist hard into the rock but not in full force, and the rock shattered into hundreds of pieces. Then Timon focused again and the aura around him shrunk back until it was just his outline, then it completly disappeared. He turned towards his friends and they had dropped their jaws with amazement.

"That was awesome!" Shenzi exclaimed. Then Timon seemed lost in his thoughts and she waved a paw in front of his face snapping him out of it "What is it?" she asked

"There is actually two more stages" Timon responded "there is a total of six stages" he told Shenzi "But from what I seen the last two are for emergancy's only" He finished

"and if you were wondering the stage you saw, it was stage four" Timon added

"Whoa" The three hyenas replied

Then Timon turned towards where the tree and rock used to be "Now how am I going explian this one" Timon chuckled then turned back to the trio, just then Shenzi stepped a foot from him.

"Tell them the truth" Shenzi told him

"Not going to happen" Timon responded

"I meant to Max and Jess not everyone" Shenzi said

"Only when the time is right" Timon responded

"Okay" Shenzi smiled. Then before anyone could say anything a thunderous boom of thunder followed by a blinding flash of lightning tore through the sky and Shenzi light a small shriek and jumped and reflexively grabbed the nearest thing, which in this case was Timon, Shenzi had her fore and hindlegs wrapped tightly around him, and Timon raised an eye when she barried her face in his soaked chest.

"You okay Shen?" Timon asked concerned

"I don't like loud thunder that is that loud or that kind of flash of lightning" Shenzi wimpered in his chest

"Don't worry I'm here for you, always" Timon smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her wet soaked body, Banzai and Ed smiled at the scene

"Hey you four are going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here!" Max's voice yelled out. The four looked to the voice and saw Max running up to them

"Oh hi Max" Timon spoke while she still had a frightened Shenzi clung to his front

"Your mother is getting worried" Max told him

"Well sorry I had to clear my head" Timon responded

"Yeah I'm sorry about Swifty" Max apologized "But you shouldn't go out in this storm" he said sternly

"Is there a place we can relax?" Timon politly asked

"Yes" Max smiled "Follow me or I will have Shenzi make ya" he chuckled. Timon looked at Shenzi who looked back at him with a cute face

"Alright" Timon replied while following Max while carrying Shenzi, Banzai and Ed followed suit.

* * *

**(Warning T contact)**

Later Max should Timon where he and his friends could sleep, he and Jess made a hole and tunnel big enough so that Banzai and Ed could fit. The four gave each a respectful several feet of space Timon, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were asleep but Shenzi couldn't, she tried but the storm was scareing her so it was keeping her up, Then Shenzi got up and walked up to Timon who was curled up and asleep.

"Timon wake up" Shenzi whispered while she shook him awake with her paws

"Hmm? what" Timon mumbled and looked at Shenzi "Shenzi whats wrong?" he asked

"I can't sleep" Shenzi told him

"It's the thunder isn't it" Timon replied she nodded her head "well you can sleep next to me if you want" he told her while moving to sleep on his back. Shenzi smiled and laid down next to him and Timon fell back to sleep soon so did she.

Shenzi after awhile woke up again but this time she was cold, shivering she needed to find something warm and looked at Timon _"Don't take this the wrong way"_ she told herself. Shenzi got closer and got on the tip of her paws and got over him, she and Timon maybe the same height but Timon's body was so heavily toned and brawny she only had an inch of space left, once she got her hindlegs on either side of Timons legs she lowered her lower body on his lower body while her cheeks turned a bright pink, then placed her frontpaws on either sides of his body and carefully lowered the rest of her body on top of him face first and then Shenzi folded her frontlegs and rested her neck and the side of her face and head against Timon's chest and on his neck, her bangs were barely touching his nostrils, soon the warmth of Timon's body and the beating of his heart lured her to sleep but little did she know Banzai and Ed were watching her.

"Aw that's so cute" Ed spoke

"Yes it is" Banzai smiled at Timon's and Shenzi's sleeping form before he went back to sleep

"Let's hope no one gets the wrong idea for seeing that" Ed chuckled before going back to sleep

Shenzi's eyes opened and raised her head when he stired to move but found he couldn't

Timon was trying to turn over but couldn't infact there was something warm on top of him, so Timon opened his eyes and saw that something was Shenzi who was completly on top of him.

"Um Shenzi Why are you on top of me?" Timon asked with a raised eyebrow looking up into her eyes

"Well" Shenzi said while blushing "I was cold" she told him

"Thats nothing to be ashamed about everyone wants to cuddle when their cold, so I have no problem with you being on top of me" Timon assured "Okay that came out wrong" he said wanting to smack himself in the head but couldn't since Shenzi was lying on top of an arm on his chest and the other had a hind paw on it "And not too complain but do you think you can release my arms?" Timon asked her.

"Oh sure" Shenzi answered while blushing lifting herself off alittle so Timon could move his arms to the sides then while he was still freed he yawned and stretched his body alittle, than Shenzi dropped back on top of him, this time her hindlegs were spreaded and on each side of his hips and Shenzi's lower stomach was on Timon's firm and heavily toned stomach, and her chest was on top of his and also had her for forlegs and paws were on his arms again.

"Your not going anywhere pal but back to be my pillow" Shenzi smirked

"I wasn't" Timon replied "and You do know I could just roll" Timon told her

"Yeah but you wouldn't have a chance" Shenzi grinned playfully

"Oh really and what are you going to do if I tried?" Timon asked

"Oh ho, you really want to know?" Shenzi replied while playfully but firmly pressed her nose on his "Try and see" she spoke with a playful but mischievously, and Timon not one to back down.

"Okay" Timon than got ready to free himself but Shenzi grinned and grabbed the back of his head with a paw and closed her eyes, than slammed her black lips against his making Timon eyes go wide as large rocks, Than Timon looked into her eyes. Shenzi pulled her head back and made a cuteface that made Timon look into her eyes as she looked into his eyes.

"Please be a good meerkat and be my pillow" Shenzi said in a cute voice as cute as her face is.

"Alright not that I would have moved anyway" Timon smiled while relaxing

"Ha!" Shenzi cheered with pride but then yawned

"Besides, how can I say no to what helps you sleep" Timon smiled

"That is sweet" Shenzi said then yawned again while lowering her head back on his chest "But we will talk in the morning but I'm going back to sleep" she said before she fell to sleep soon so did Timon.

**(T CONTENT OVER)**

* * *

The next morning, the sun shined and Max and Jess went to wake Timon and the others. When they arrived what found surprised them, they were all still asleep and unless their eyes were playing tricks on them, Shenzi was sleeping on top of Timon.

"Rise and Shine!" hollored Max. Shenzi was so startled that she jumped 5 feet in the air and fell heavily on Timon, Timon felt someone had dropped a huge rock on him which caused him to bolt up and accidentally tossing Shenzi off of him.

"Sorry" Timon said helping to her paws

"Nice reflexes" Shenzi smirked. Max's yelling woke Banzai and Ed up to, they jumped to.

Timon glared at his uncle "what have I said about sneaking up or startling me when I'm asleep" he said

"Timon why was Shenzi on top of you?" Jess asked

"You two didn't mate last night in front of Banzai and Ed did you?" Max spoke which caused both of Timon's and Shenzi's faces to turn red as Timon's hair

"Uh no" Timon answered recovering "Shenzi was cold last night" he told him

"Oh I see" Jess smiled "That was nice Timon" she told

"Ah it was no big deal" Timon replied waving it off

"It was a big idea Timon I was so cold I couldn't sleep" Shenzi told him

"Um Timon the others want to have a meeting" Max spoke Timon rolled his eyes "and" he started

"and they want to talk about where I've been all these years?" Timon spoke

"Uh Yes" Max replied

"Well tell them I have no desire to talk with them" Timon responded "Besides I already know what their going to say" he said

"Sorry but you have to come, the elders insisted" Jess told him

"Fine but If they insult Shenzi or the others or bring up my father, they will regret it" Timon replied

"Okay" Max said nervous about the outcome of this meeting

* * *

Later Timon was standing before three elders, they were younger than Max and older than Timon, and Timon was standing there looking at each one with a blank expression but if you look closer or standing close, you would steely look in them. Every single meerkat was there, even Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were there to.

"Timon Berkowitz?" one elder enounced

"Yes" Timon answered as politly as he could

"Where have you been all these years?" One elder asked

"Away from here starting a new life" Timon answered

"I see, how does it work for you compared to life here?" the first elder asked

"Alot better" Timon answered without a pause

"What about your hyena friends?" The other elder but female this time asked gasturing at Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed

"Yeah incase you forgot, those three attacked us more than I can count" Swifty spoke

"8 times" Timon answered quietly

"What was that?" Swifty demanded

"I said it was only 8 times" Timon answered "You people can't count pass 2" he whispered

"Anyway" an elder spoke "how did you make friends with those three?" he asked

"Well even when I was here years ago, there was a hyena pup that was in trouble" Timon replied "and even though I have been told to stay away from them" he started

"Which you should have listened, which of course you never due" one meerkat mother spoke out

"He doesn't listen to anyone what do you expect?" another mother replied

"Well thats not completly true, I listen to Ma and Max" Timon corrected them both

"and me" Shenzi spoke out with a smirk

"Why don't you listen to anyone else besides them?" a young meerkat spoke

"Well young one if you saw what they did, you would to" Timon told him while looking at him

"What do you mean?" the child asked

"Well let's just say when I was here years ago, these people make fun of people who are different" Timon answered

"They do?" the child asked

"Yup they made fun of me, why did you think I left" Timon responded than looked at the childs parents "and your parents were apart of it" he said

"Oh nice Timon you just threw us under boulder" the childs father spoke

"Well it's true" Max cutted in with a stern look

"and another thing what about your drastic change towards us, Timon" an elder spoke out

"Like you don't know" Timon replied

"I'm just asking" an elder sternly responded

"Well you guys did laugh when I" Timon started "when I got my fur burnt off" he finished, the thought of burning his fur off and his clan laughing at him to no end, was making his teeth go on edge "and no matter what I did for you guys just before that event, you just had to laugh" he said "and now your wondering why I have a low tolerance for any your comments" he finished.

"Well you did jump through flames" one female meerkat spoke with a chuckled causing to Timon look sharply at her

"Well at least I did something while you didn't lift a finger" Timon shot back "I shouldn't have to be looking after your kids, when that is your job" he said

"Are you saying that you saved us and not our parents" the twins spoke

"That is right" Timon answered "Tell me did they tell you that they saved you when you were still young?" he wondered

"Yes" one twin answered

"Hate to break your parents pride but I was the one that saved your lives" Timon said in a stern tone "You parents were sitting on a hill watching the events unfold, instead of getting off their asses and helping you" he said as the young ears around the area were covered.

"Timon, language" Jess said sternly

"Yeah there is young ears around" Swifty cutted in

"Oh stick a rock in it" Timon snipped causing Banzai to chuckle

"Well at least were smart staying back and not jumping in to danger like a crazy meerkat" an elder replied

"Yeah well you know what" Timon responded while turning to look at him "I would take crazy over a bunch of spineless worms anyday" he shot out at him "besides Ma and Uncle Max" he quickly added.

"and the other question, how in the kings name did you make friends with a matriarch" the female elder spoke

"Well you all know I met Asante" Timon answered

"Whos Asante?" an elder asked

"Asante is a hyena that would have been a dingoes or an alligators snack if it were not for Timon" Baznai answered

"and when I saved her, I thought to myself "maybe hyenas are not dangerous as I thought maybe there is a niceside to them"" Timon spoke up "and you know what Asante did something that none of you did, she helped me once and she never laughed when I would got smacked around sometimes" he said "The thought of you guys laughing at me when I took some hard hits, is enough to set my teeth on edge" he said in a cold tone "Before I made a stand you guys ignored me like I was invisible, you only paid attention when I started to do something useful but that changed when I lost my fur that day" Timon spoke as his resentment for his clan grew.

"Anyway me, Max, and Ma regained a friend of ours home back, and I simply pointed out to Shenzi and the others that the former king was lying to them" Timon said

"It's true, the former king was nothing but a murderer and a liar" Shenzi spoke "He was using us and my good friend Timon saved me and my clan" she said "and if it wasn't for him nither of us would be here".

"It's true" Max spoke up "and these four have been really good friends from after that event" he said

"So he is making peace" the elder spoke "But that doesn't explain why he insulted us and blew up on Swifty" he said

"I was still amped up from the battle with the rogues and I didn't put my best foot forward" Timon replied

"You think" Swifty replied sarcasticly

"Swifty shut up" Timon and Max hissed

"I still have an urge to put you through the ground from what you said to Shenzi and my other hyena friends" Timon warned "and don't think I forgot about what you said about my father" he said "Your lucky I only broke your nose" he muttered.

"Do you at least have a bit of regret for attacking max's second in command?" an elder asked

Timon pretended to think by feeling any regret or guilt then answered "Nope" he said "Incase you forgot, he attacked me" "He's just lucky I broke his nose" Timon said to the elder with no emotion.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Swifty demanded "I could of taking on if i was ready, you just got lucky" he proclaimed Timon just scoffed.

"Your brave enough to try to take me on, but you run around with the others like a headless chicken when ever danger is near" Timon scoffed "I could have broken every bone in your body", "you claim to be a fighter and may can defeat the bullies around in this clan", "but the truth is your nothing compared to me, I've seen ferrets at a distance fight better than you", "I know good combatant's when I see one, and you sir are no combatant" Timon said.

"How did you know that he was fighting bullies?" one meerkat asked

"Let's just say I have friends in high places" Timon answered with a smirk "and I also could tell that those two that tried to engage were your bodyguards" he said

Now every meerkat was surprised "how in blazes did you know that" was on their minds and as if Timon was reading their minds

"When I was training years ago I learned to pointout rolls of a group that have showed up in battle" Timon said

"Why didn't anyone tell me he can read minds?" one whispered but thanks for Timons trick to hear better, heard her

"Well some, and when I mean some I actually mean all, can't seem to keep quiet without opening your mouths" Timon said

"What kind of freak is he?" another female meerkat whispered but quieter to another but Timon could still hear it so did Shenzi and the other two hyenas could still hear and they were not happy.

"I heard that!" Timon barked at her before looking at her "If you would have guessed before I can enhance any of my senses by five" he said with his anger rising "I can hear the quietest things, so shut the Hell up!" he snapped as the youngs ears were covered again.

"and call Timon that word again, I will tear you apart" Shenzi growled stepping up to Timon's side

"Stay out of this creep" the female who just insulted Timon, Swifty and an elder snapped and Timon had just about enough

"Don't ever call her that name again!" Timon growled, Timon tried to be nice as he could with his clan but Timon had had it. Timon turned to the female "I don't care if your a girl, I will rip your tail off and shove it down your throat", then turned to Swifty "Swifty I'm about this close to over there and tearing your head off and throwing your body in a den of dingoes or jackles" he said as he inched his fingers only an inch apart, then turned to the elder "and you" Timon snarled "I don't care if your an elder or not, I will rip your tongue out and stick it somewhere that the light doesn't shine" he threatened them each threat made the whole clan including Timon's mother, Uncle Max and his hyena friends to pale.

"Look hot cakes calm down" an elder spoke "Before you do something you will re-" he warned. Timon hands clenched into fists so hard that Shenzi heard them crack, his face twisted and contorted with rage, his teeth were clenching so tightly Shenzi thought they would break.

**"SHUT UP!"** Timon roared in a tone and look that would have made the devil run for cover and the young kids around to have nightmares for a month "Don't tell me what to do, your not the boss of me!" he said then he started to gather his chi in a closed fist, if you were close as Shenzi was you would see a bluish white glow in his hand but Shenzi did and looked alarmed because she saw what Timon could do with it, Timon also looked about ready to explode and backed away, soon did Jess, Unlce Max and Banzai and Ed.

"I will be-" the elder tried to reply sternly

**"SHUT THE **** UP!" **Timon bellowed out and thrusted out his hand and a bluish white enegy like ball shot out of his hand and struck the elder and he want flying back and slammed into the tunnels wall, knocked out from the impact, then Timon started to blast the chi blasts all over the place causing everyone to run in fear, hitting some meerkats here and they were the ones that had made fun of him in the past. Then Timon stopped and looked around with a look of death in his eyes.

"He's tired take him" Swifty barked

"No don't" Max spoke from his hiding spot where he, Timon's mom and his hyena friends were hiding. Too late some beefie looking meerkats came charging behind Timon. Timon whipped around slammed a rearkick into ones stomach causing him to fall down from the impact but when he tried to shakly back to his feet but Timon's foot smacked him in the stomach sending him into another meerkat the both fell, one charged and swung but Timon quickly ducked and slammed a right cross into his stomach then Timon grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground hard, the wind knocked out. Two came charging at him but Timon launched one with a thrusting sidekick and he slammed into the tunnels roof and fell back to the ground, out like a log, Then Timon dodged the second's attack and wrapped an arm his midsection he heaved and turned and smashed him into the ground.

More beefie ones came charging seven at a time. Then Timon jumped right in the middle of them, Timon blocked a strike with an forearm block and slammed his knee into his stomach and while that one was recovering from the hit but Timon struck the meerkat at the top of the neck just below the head sending the meerkat to dreamville, Timon slammed one against the tunnels wall with a hard and well placed sidekick, then plowed an uppercut into one beefie meerkats ribs, followed by a righthook into his jawline sending the meerkat to the ground out like a light, then Timon quickly turned and threw a heelkick into ones ribs and chopped the side of his neck sending the meerkat to the ground out for awhile, Timon quickly launched a quick and hard hookkick to ones temple to the side of him, he dropped like a bag of rocks, Then Timon's senses warned him, someone was behind him ready to swing, but with the blink of an eye, Timon turned plus ducked and slammed a palmheel strike filled with chi into his stomach sending the meerkat flying ten feet back into the female meerkat that insulted Timon and Shenzi hard, they both were knocked out. Then Timon focused the chi in his hands and the chi flowed around his clenched fists, and Timon slammed a chi covered fist into ones stomach and the meerkat flew and slammed into the tunnels wall, knocked out and the force of the hit made the tunnel wall to crack where the meerkat just connected against.

Then Timon turned and slammed a roundhouse into ones side and brought his foot back and brought it out again with a sidekick, sending the meerkat down the tunnel several feet and smacked into the ground, knocked out. six more slim ones with rocks came charging but Timon quickly did a series of punches and kicks and strikes and blockes, and the meerkats were on the ground all knocked out, some even had broken bones.

Timon stood there, looking for more but saw none. Timon looked really scary, standing there with a cold and dark look in his eyes, the bluish white chi around his clenched fists were flowing around them, looking like flames, Then Timon deminshed his chi, then Timon looked around for Swifty but couldn't find him, then felt a presences behind him and swift of a breeze that could only mean_ "The fool is behind me"_ he thought.

Timon then tilted his head to the side and his hand quickly shot up and caught Swifty's wrist and turning he slammed Swifty on the ground. Swifty got up shakily ready to take on Timon and swung at him, but Timon just caught Swifty's fist with his hand with hardly any effort and punched Swifty in the nose and Timon turned and threw him on the ground with an one arm shoulder throw and kicked him in the side two times and picked Swifty's head to look at him, and plowed him back down with a harsh punch to the mouth.

* * *

Shenzi, Timon's mom, uncle, and hyena friends were hiding incase they got struck and looked at Timon with fright, it was like Timon just disappeared and the devil took contol while using Timon's meat suit, because Timon was absolutly scary, his eyes were cold, harsh and dark, his face was contorted so much, that he didn't seem like himself and also they were shocked about the blasts that were coming from his hands.

"Now I know never get Timon angry" Shenzi spoke

"Uh yeah" Banzai responded

"Doesn't your clan know better to piss him off?" Shenzi demanded

"Everybody but me and Jess no" Max answered scared just as much as everyone else

Then They all watched Timon clobber everysingle meerkat that dared to challenge him, then it was just Swifty left, every meerkat was scared beyond the capacity for anything but to just stand there frozen in terror.

"Somebody get out there and stop him" Banzai whispered

"Not wise in this kind of state he will hit anything that moves" Uncle Max replied just as quiet

"Well if he doesn't stop soon he is going to end up killing someone" Ed spoke. Then Shenzi knew right there and than that she had to do something to stop her best friend from doing something he will later regret and later hate himself for it.

"I think he's just upset because they insulted him and Shenzi" Jess said looking at where Shenzi had been standing then looked and saw her walking at her wrathful son "Shenzi" she said.

The others looked and gasped at seeing Shenzi walking towards Timon "Has she lost her mind" Uncle Max said

Then Jess thought of something "I think I know what she is doing" she said

"Trying to put herself in their places" Banzai demanded gestering at the knocked out meerkats

"Shenzi knows Timon will never hurt her" Jess replied calmly

Once Shenzi was five feet from her enraged friend, she exhaled

"Enough" she said. Timon faced her but she still stayed firm from his wrathfull eyes

* * *

"Fool" Timon said in a cold tone looking down at him

"Have mercy" Swifty pleaded

"Sorry all out of mercy" Timon replied and grabbed Swifty by the chest hairs and picked him up and was about to strike but was stopped by one gentle voice that snapped him out of it and into reality.

"Enough" Shenzi said with a kind and gentle tone and walked up to him. Timon looked at her and dropped Swifty "your scaring me" she pleaded.

"You have no idea how scary I can be" Timon said in a calmer tone

"Please I know how you feel" Shenzi said

"No you don't, you have no idea whats it feels like to be made fun of by your own clan" Timon argued calmly "But not any more, if my clan won't respect me I will cause fear" he said heatedly.

"Take a look they already do fear you" Shenzi told him

Timon looked at the still remaining meerkats and they were huddled up together and shaking with fear, the young were hidding behind their parents. Timon's rage filled mind and body slowly died away, but it was still visible so Shenzi came closer but Timon backed away.

"Please stay back" Timon told her afraid he might hurt her aswhile "I don't want to hurt you" he said

"You won't" Shenzi replied getting closer "Because your my best friend" she said getting closer while Timon backed away from her but backed into the tunnels wall "and you would never do anything to hurt me" she continued while standing a foot away from him and Timon pressed himself close against the wall he could. Then Shenzi lifted up a foreleg slowly and gently placed a paw on his chest feeling her friends chest muscles tense up but relaxed from his friends gentle touch while the blinding and cold rage slowly died away living only a thin layer. Then Shenzi stood up on her hindpaws and placed a paw on his shoulder and placed the paw that was on his chest and touched his cheek with it.

"See I'm touching you and you haven't done anything" Shenzi said **(SMACK!)** sounding throughout the tunnel as a sharp slap connected with his face, with that every meerkat ran for it leaving a cloud of dust, thinking the female hyena was trying to take Timon on "and you still didn't do anything when I just smacked you" she pointed out then gently touched the spot she slapped with a paw.

"You helped us and we will help you even in the toughest and hardest times" Ed said

"Ditto" Agreed Banzai, Jess and Max who were seven feet from them

"But how do you know it will work everytime, I'm dangerous in those type of states?" Timon asked her heatedly

"Because I know I can snap you out from even the deepest and berserker of rages because our friendship is pure and true" Shenzi responded with a serious tone but still calm "With a simple" she said then grabbed the back of his head and planted her lips on his, and wrapped her forelegs around his neck, Timon eyes widened with shock, with that the final layer of rage that coursed in him, shattered, and Timon's wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her back, Shenzi the pulled his head closer and snaked her tongue into Timon's mouth and danced with Timon's tongue as their eyes closed.

"Ugh get a room" Swifty complianed

"Oh shut up" Timon and Shenzi replied while they both kicked Swifty in the head with a foot and a hindpaw, knocking him out

"Now where we?" Shenzi said while nuzzle her nose against Timon's with him nuzzling her's

"I think I know" Timon replied while Shenzi giggled. Timon then dropped his lips on hers firmly as she kissed him back firmly as while, then they stopped and looked at each other and Shenzi then started to kiss all over his face with her, tongue.

"Okay now seriously get a room" Banzai complained

"Is there no prevacy" Timon spoke

"Smacking lips in front of us isn't exactly called private" Uncle Max said with a smirk. Then while they were turning to leave Shenzi rubbed her nose on his cheek and blew a raspberry on his cheek making Timon jump with surprise and the four in front of them to whip around.

"Shenzi you just spit on me" Timon complained with a laugh while wiping the drool off his cheek

"That was the point there buddy" Shenzi replied as she bumped the side of one of her hindquarters against his side

"Are you two love birds done goofing around?" Uncle Max chuckled

"Yes" they answered following him out

A week later some meerkat had apologized for the past they gave Timon, with some thought and time, Timon forgave them.

* * *

Two weeks later Timon, Shenzi, and Ed returned back to Timon's jungle home they also brought along Jess and Unlce Max.

"Nice place you have here Timon" Jess smiled

"Yes it is" Timon agreed "Sorry for almost hurting you guys weeks ago" he said

"It wasn't your fault" Max said

"Yes it was I'm a warrior, I should never let my anger guide my actions" Timon replied

"Timon you only did it because they were calling Shenzi names" Banzai told him

"Besides from the memory they gave you and the words they uttered, you had every right to get mad" Jess told him

"Sometimes I scare myself" Timon told them "and don't tell anyone else about this" he said

"We would never" they replied at once

"I maybe fearless but sometimes I'm afraid I will loose complete control, that nothing would be able to stop me, even Shenzi" Timon said "I guess the one thing I truely fear is acually letting myself go too far and ending up a stone killer" he admittedly

"Your not a killer Timon" Shenzi told him

"Each time I lose control I'm getting closer and closer to ending someones life permanetly, I almost beat that weasel's leader to death, then I almost killed everyone in that tunnel" he said. "Maybe their right, maybe I am a monster" he added sullenly while he looked at his sharpened nails on a hand.

Just then Shenzi who was sitting next to him pushed him on his back and pinned him with her frontpaws on his arms and hindpaws on his legs and lowered her head till her nose was barely touching his with a serious look.

"Now you listen to me Timon" Shenzi spoke "Your not a monster, a monster wouldn't care about me or the others" she said "so don't you dare say that" she hissed in his face.

"And as your good friend I will not allow you to attack yourself" Shenzi added sternly

"Or me" spoke Banzai and Ed

"Nor us" Jess and Max agreed

"Fine" Timon replied "Now, not that I don't enjoy being pinned but can you please let me stand up" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow

"Sure" Shenzi said while she jumped off

* * *

That night Timon was lying in a hammock looking at the evening stars when he fell asleep, then Shenzi came over and tried to wake him up.

"Timon wake up" Shenzi told him but Timon remained asleep "Timon" she groaned

"Don't make me push you" Shenzi warned but he still didn't responded, then she grabbed the hammock with her paws and stood up on her hindpaws and tilted his hammock dumping Timon on the ground "Oof" Timon grunted then tried to go back to sleep.

"Get off your lazy butt" Shenzi said shaking him with her paws, then Timon gently pushed her paws off his back "just five more minutes" Timon said turning on to his side facing away from her.

"Oh no you don't" Shenzi said then brought her head close to his and placed another raspbarry on his cheek but this time it was louder and wetter.

"D'ah!" Timon said bolting fully awake "Shenzi you spit on my cheek again" he complained

"That was the point" Shenzi chuckled at her friends complaining

"What is it Shen?" Timon asked getting up

"Jess and Maxie want to see you" Shenzi said

"Can't it wait til morning" Timon complained

"No" Shenzi answered "Now get moving or i'll drag you to them" she warned him playfully

Timon just smirked and got up "Let's go" he said while Shenzi followed

* * *

When Timon and Shenzi walked to where Jess, max and Banzai and Ed were.

"You rang" Timon said

"Uh yeah" Max answered "What was that stuff that came out of your hands?" he asked then Timon them a look that said "thats what you had Shenzi wake me for" causing Shenzi to giggle.

"Well I suppose I can allow you in on my secrets as while" Timon answered "What I said to Shenzi and the others" he said pointing at Shenzi, Banzai and Ed "I don't suppose you heard of chi?" he asked.

"Nope" Max answered

"Years ago when I was training, I found out I could channale my chi to any part of my body" Timon started "Which can make my body harder and enhance my body's natural abilities by five" he said.

"Does that included healing" Jess asked

"Yeah why?" Timon answered

"When Swifty hit with that rock, there wasn't a scratch" Max responded

"I didn't using my healing for that" Timon answered

"But there wasn't any mark when we looked earlier" Max replied

"as I told them, I'm really tough and have alot of durabilty" Timon answered "so anyway, over the years I devoped six stages of ch boosts" he said "would you like to see them?" he asked.

"no thats alright" Jess replied "So the Bluish white stuf was your chi we saw around your hands?" she asked

"Yes" Timon answered "Like I said I can direct to any part of my body" he said "And I can make it either presant on the outside or not" he told them

"Yeah When we saw, it was surrounding his whole body and flowing like flames like you saw around his hands" Shenzi said

"Yeah and but sometimes instead of my whole body I can just make it flow around my hands" Timon said while he closed his eyes for and concintrated for a second and his right hand had the chi around it and it flowed like flames of a fire.

"I can also, like you saw Shoot it from my hands, I can even shoot it from my feet" Timon said while he moved his chi to his feet and douing a kicking motion, a ball of chi shot from Timon's foot and hit the ground since there was really no aim.

"I can can shoot balls of chi or a stream of it" Timon added with a smirk

"Thats cool" Max commented

"But I don't always need it as you all know" Timon said

"Can't argue with that" Banzai commented "and he has complet control of it" he added

"Except when I get mad enough" Timon responded

"What do you mean?" Shenzi asked

"While As you all could see I do have complete control and can manipulate it at will" Timon said "But if I get really stressed or angry enough, it flares up automatictly but I still do control it" he said.

"Also when I developed those stages I trained with each stage" Timon added

"Everyone?" Jess asked

"Not in one day no" Timon responded "I know it my look fun" he said "But You must understand that it actually can drain my body" he added

"Yikes" said Banzai

"And higher the stage the worse it gets" Timon said "It doesn't destroy my body if over exert myself with the chi boosts" he said "If I ever over did it with five or six and don't immediatly stop It" Timon paused and closed his eyes for a moment "It could kill me" he said.

"So there basically there is a down side to the chi boost" Shenzi asked shocked that it would kill him if he exerted himself too much, She also didn't know if she could handle it if Timon wasn't around.

"Well too much of anything is bad" Timon said with a smirk

"True" said Ed "But you would never over due it with those stages" he asked

"I wouldn't even use those stages five or six" Timon said "Only at a last resort" he told him

"Good" Banzai said with relief

"Well I think that answers our questions" Jess said

"Yep" Max agreed

"Your not going to tell the others back home, are ya?" Timon wondered

"No" Jess and Max answered

"Good" Timon replied "While it's late I think we should turn in" he said

"Agreed" Max responded

* * *

Timon was back in his nest alone, but what he didn't know it was about to change. Timon was lying there looking at the stars when he was sat up, Shenzi's head popped up from behind him, with a evil smile she quietly got in the nest and got behind, when Timon got up to a knee she tackled him "Oof" Timon grunted when he landed on the ground back first, he looked into her eyes.

"Gotcha!" Shenzi announced. Timon just smiled and using his feet, he placed them on her lower stomach and gently pushed her off of him, then tackled her, the two friends rolled a few times, then Timon pinned her on her back and looked down into her eyes.

"Really more like I got ya" Timon smirked

"Not for long" Shenzi grinned and reached up and wrapped a foreleg around his neck, the other wrapped under his shoulder and rolled but Timon was ready and placed his legs where her chest meets her stomach and since Shenzi was heavier than he thought, he grunted and lifted her up using his legs, then grunting he pushed up, making her fly up a few feet then. got on a knee and caught her on a shoulder and gently took her down to the ground and pinned her again, this time on her stomach.

"Ha!, pinned again" Timon smiled

"Just you wait when we face each other, I'm not holding back" Shenzi smirked at him

"Then neither am I" Timon clammed

"Good because I won't fight you again if you don't" Shenzi responded

"Alright" Timon said getting off of her and leaning against a side of his nest. Shenzi got up and walked up to him and sat on his lap and rested against his chest

"Um" Timon spoke with a blush "I'm not the most comfortable thing to sleep on, it's like sleeping on a rock, im lumpy and quite solid" he said

"I can live with that, I want warmth when I sleep" Shenzi responded

"Okay but don't complain if ya can't sleep well" Timon said with a smirk

"I won't becausing I'm use to sleeping on the hard ground" Shenzi told him

"Same here, but a nest is better" " Timon said

"Can't argue with that, espacalliy when your in it keeping me company and warm" Shenzi smiled well poking Timon's nose with a claw "Let's get some sleep" she said while yawning and then scooted down and rested her head against his chest, then sortly went to sleep.

Timon smiled at the sky "Thank you kings of the past" he said soon went to sleep aswhile.


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning Timon, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Ma and Uncle Max were sitting around in a circle eating breakfest, Timon's ma and uncle were eating grubs and Timon and his hyena pals were eating a small pile of warm food, backstrips, hot lobsters, and smoked eels and the pile disapeared fast. When everyone was done eating, they went to a opened field were Timon goes star gazzing, they were all playing in the area, well Timon wasn't. Timon was laying against a rock looking at the bright blue sky, looking at the clouds and the birds in the skies. He then picked up a leaf book when Timon opened it, it had statches of Shenzi, Banzai, and ed, then statches of Ma and Uncle Max, Timon glanced at them playing, they were playing with a boomarang that Timon made, they were dodging and ducking and catching it.

Timon then looked back at his leafbook and made a new stach of what they were doing with sharpened nails, when he felt a warning sense go off inside him, and with instinct and fast reflexes and without looking. Timon's right hand shot up and caught the boomarang before it hit him in the head, then he glanced at them with a look that said "Careful". It turns out that Timon's mother accidentally had a miss aim.

"Sorry" Jess said a sheepish grin

"It's alright" Timon responded "Just be a little more carefull" he smirked

"What are you doing over there anyhow?" Shenzi asked

"just drawing statches of different clouds that morphed into cool shapes" He answered

"I see" Shenzi answered "So you want to play?" she asked again

"Sure I was getting bored anyway" Timon answered getting up and tossed the boomarang with expert control, so it soared throught the air cleanly and Shenzi jumped and caught it with her mouth.

"So Shenzi?" Timon called out

"Yes" Shenzi answer. But before Timon could answer, a scream of pain rang out

"What was that?" Banzai asked alarmed from the scream

"I guess I'm about to find out" Timon said and with that, he took off fast towards the noise "Stay here" he hollored over his shoulder, when he was a distance away

"Not going to happen" they answered before taking off with Jess and Max riding on Banzai and Ed's backs.

* * *

Meanawhile Timon was running to the noise, when it stopped Timon ran harder but knew he wasn't going to get there, then using focus and concentration he enhanced his senses, he could hear better, smell better, and more instincts to tell him where to go.

Then using his now enhanced hearing

"Not so fast punk" a female's voice rang

"leave me alone" a familer birds voice demanded next

"You know where Timon's place is" a another female voice came next

"and your going to tell us" another females voice rang next. Timon was now shocked by the voice because he knew that voice anywhere, then his anger spiked it was S ara, the lioness that insulted Timon but couldn't see. Then he saw a tree five feet away, getting an idea Timon ran at the tree and jumped high and using his nails on his hands and feet he got ahold of the tree, he climbed the tree to the some branches close to the top, then Timon looked and saw a vine 4 feet away and branches and another tree. Timon leapt to the vine and swung to a branch and grabbing it he and building up some momentum by swinging, he leapt to another branch and grabbed it the same way and hoisting himself back on branch so he was standing on it and saw five more branches three feet away from each other then saw more obstacles ahead, then remembered he dealt with obstacles like this with his training, Then with that Timon started jumping on them when he got to the last branch he jumped up and grabbed a vine and swung to another, then saw trees four feet away from each other, then leapt to one and getting a grip, he leapt to the other tree, then one foot at a time leapt to tree to tree.

Then Timon started jumped to two trees three feet from each other while climbing up and grabbing a top branch and hoisting himself on to it, he then climbed to the top of the trees where he was able to look.

Then using his enhanced eyesight he saw, indeed it was Sara with five other stranger lionesses and they were swating around Zazu around like a soccerball, Zazu looked pretty banged up. Timon had just about enough of bigger animals picking on his friends, so Timon climbed down and when he was 20 feet down he jumped into a bush braking his fall, then rolled into another bush and looked through the bushes.

"You backstabber" Zazu spat at Sara "I wouldn't tell you even if I could fly away" he he said

_"The bird has a backbone, i'll give him that"_ Timon thought to himself

Sara struck Zazu sending him to the skidding on the ground groaning when he stopped

"Wrong answer" Sara spat as she and her strange friends walked up to him. Then Timon then stepped from the bush and new this was going to be a a challenging, so he builded up a chi boost but kept it invisible.

"Live him alone, Sara" Timon spoke. Sara and the lionesses turned and saw Timon glaring at them

"You backstabbing furball" Timon growled "I knew when I saw you, you were a traitor" he glared

"Watch your tongue meerkat" one stranger lioness snarled

"Yeah were outsiders and we don't restrain" another spoke

"I'm going to say this once, leave" Timon growled narrowing his eyes at Sara and the outsiders "Because I don't hesitate either" he said

"You are going to pay for your crimes" Sara said

"The only one who commited the crime is you" Timon snapped back. Then Timon then saw Sara thrust a paw on Zazu's chest hard quickly ending Zazu's life, Timon looked at Zazu then looked at Sara with a cold deathglare.

"Your glare is not going to work on me this time" Sara mocked

"Thats because you have back up, this time" Timon snarled. Then more hatred for this lioness grew, then his glare instensified as Timon's rage grew pretty soon a part of his mind and impulses were telling and urging him to do something terrible _"Kill, kill" _they spoke to him.

"Oh and just so you know, I sended more outsiders to kill your hyena friends back at that caiyon" Sara smiled nastily

"How long will it take your messed up friends to get there?" Timon demanded

"About 20 hours, I hate to admit" Sara responded "But you wont get there on time" she said

Then Lenny popped out from a hole "In the need of assitance?" he asked

"Yes I need you to get to the caiyon where the hyenas are" Timon demanded

"Hyena's!, but I'm a gopher" Lenny argued

"Look I'm going to need help" Timon insisted

"You mean you want me-" Lenny started but Timon cut him off with a sharp

"Move!, just tell them Timon sent you and won't have any trouble" Timon barked

"Yes sir" Lenny quickly replied before disappearing

"Nice try but your pal isn't going to get there fast" Sara scoffed

"Don't underestimate a gopher" Timon warned

"Then after we are done with you, I will go after your mangy friend, Shenzi" Sara smild nastily

"I've had had it with you, you mocked me and my friends and you dare threaten the hyena I love", "But this time you have gone to far you will pay the ultimate price for what you have done to Zazu!" Timon growled

"And what is one meerkat going to do?" one outsider asked

"You are about to find out, You (a hawk screetches)" Timon snarled well his hands closed into fists _"perhaps you don't know me as well as __you think, and that is a mistake your also going to pay for_" he thought to himself.

"You will pay for that word you just called us!" one outsider growled while charging at Timon. But as the lioness tried to bite Timon but Timon just jumped back and swung an uppercut to the outsiders jaw, the combined power with Timon's own abilities enhanced by the chi boost caused the lioness to fly up a foot, then Timon blasted her back with a chi blast, sending her back into Sara the two outsiders both fell. Timon shook out the hand he just used to hit the outsider with _"Man, outsiders are tougher then they look"_ he thought _"I guess I will use a little more". _ So with that Timon made his chi visible around him, then went to stage two and half of three, the chi around him looked like, swayed and flowed like flames "This should do it" Timon said to himself.

"What's this?, his glowing" one outsider spoke

"Why are you glowing?" Sara demanded

"That is none of your busness you murderous, backstabbing (another hawk screetches)!" Timon barked

"That was rude" Sara snarled then singled the outsiders to attack, which they tried to do. Timon just glared and got into a stance and when tried to swat Timon like they were doing with Zazu but Timon just caught the paw and yanked her down and slammed a elbow into her nose, with an elbowstrike follow by a righthook to the jawline making the outsiders snap to the side, then Timon jumped and twisted and Timon's right foot connected with her jaw with a roundhouse, making the outsider fly five feet away knocked out. The outsiders were shocked at the strength from this one meerkat, but shook it off and charged, one tried to bite Timon, but Timon just sidestepped and placed a headlock around the outsiders neck with the strength of an anaconda, the grip was so strong and tight it caused the lioness to blackout, Timon ran at other outsiders.

When Timon aproached an outsider, and blocked another swipe of a paw and with a hard frontkick powered by adrenaline and his chi boosters to the outsiders chest causing her to gasp in pain, then Timon followed up with a rightcross to the jaw, Then Timon ducked and rolled to the side when the outsider tried a dasperate swipe, then, jumped and drove a sidekick into her side, when he landed, Timon slammed an uppercut to the outsiders stomach causing her gasp in pain, the Timon kicked the outsider in the same place but with a rising sidekick causing her to fly up three feet when she came down, Timon got under her and caught her on his shoulders and lifting her over his head and threw her several feet, when still airborned, Timon launced her several more feet with chi blast, the outsider fell to the groung dazed for awhile, Then Timon heard another one charging from behind, Timon waited for an bit, then suddenly jumped and spun and snapped an outsiders head to the side with an heelkick followed right after a roundhouse making the outsider fly several feet to the side, then Timon jumped up to her and flipped and raised a leg high he brought a axekick to her diaphragm, making the outsider's air to leave her in a whoosh, then swinging a foot back and swinging it forward, kicked the outsider in the side, like one would do to a football making her skid on the ground and crashed into a rock, knocked out.

Timon turned and ran at the last two, well three but it was getting back up shakily so Timon just quickly knocked her out with a righthook to the temple and ran faster, to the outsider couldn't believe what they were seeing a meerkat beating up a group of outsiders, and he was running at them with the speed of a cheetah, since they were distracted Timon jumped and one outsider flew back with a flying sidekick to the nose, while the other one was getting ready, but Timon was already on her, with a spinningelbow strike to the jawline, then Timon jumped up and grabbed and took her down by the shoulder and lifting her a part way up, Timon whipped around and threw the outsider into the other one that was just getting up, the both went back, knocked out from the impact.

Then Timon turned to the last outsider, Sara. Sara Finched from Timon's eyes, it was like she was looking into the eyes of the devil, and plus frightened by the bluish white glow around him looked like flames of a bonfire and it also looked like Timon's eyes were glowing a faint bluish white same as the chi around him, it actually made Timon even more intimidating.

"You wanted me here I am" Timon spoke in a low but deadly tone. Sara ran but Timon wasn't going to let that happen, so Timon glared with narrowed eyes at Sara's running back, and ran after her fast and ten feet from her, Timon jumped over her and landed infront of her. Sara tried to stop but couldn't, Timon then jumped up to her and did a kickflip to her chin, making her fly back from the force, aswhile as knocking a tooth out, she slammed to the ground groaning, she got up.

"Going somewhere?" Timon growled

"Please live me alone" Sara pleaded

"You should've thought of that before you came to challenge, and murdering my pal" Timon snarled while walking closer while she back up to she bumped against a rock, Timon jumped up a grabbed her by the chest hairs bringing her face close to his, and rained down punch after punch on her face with his free fist, then slammed a verticalfist and uppercuts into her stomach and her ribs, then yanked her head down and slammed his knee into her nose sending her rolling over the rock when he let go. Then Timon jumped over it and landed on her stomach with both feet, then jumped higher and did it again, then on the third way down, he did a kneedrop ont to her chest and rained more blows on Sara's face, then the chi on Timon's fists intensified as Timon's punches increased in power and speed, then a righthook to the jaw knocking three more teeth out, then Timon jumped off.

Sara got up and spat a broken tooth and blood out. Timon stood the glaring at her with murder writing on his face, then Sara slammed a hindleg against Timon's stomach Timon stumbled five feet back, but still stood strong but Sara shook her backleg out, she thought she just kicked a huge rock, she shakily got up, but Timon already was in her face and throwing a uppercut to her jaw, which caused her to fly ten feet and slammed into the ground, knocked out.

"That felt good" Timon smirked with a nasty smile that would've made Scar proud "I wanted to do that ever since I met you and you insulted me" he snarled. Then Timon ran at Sara with a chi blast in both hands growing more and more it looked like the size of one of Timon's workout rocks, at points the chi blast were quite damaging, a single blast could knock someone out, but chi this chi blast was not going to be used to knock out, or hurt, this blast was meant to destroy.

When Timon aproached her he got ready to fire "Time to put the lights out, permanently!" he yelled. But Before Timon could deliever the final blow he was tackled from the side quite hard infact which caused him to loose focus of his blasts so they went out but not the chi around him, he and his attacker rolled a bunch of times he looked and saw his attacker was, Shenzi.

"Shenzi get off I'm going to kill her!" Timon demanded while trying to get her off, but chi boosts or not Shenzi had one strong grip and she was fighting to keep him pinned but to her it was like trying to wrestle an eel but still was not giving in.

"I won't let you do that!" Shenzi replied just as serious and more stern as him. Timon reached up to her sides to push her off but Shenzi just placed her front paws on his arms and pushed them down, but was still trying to get them up and but then Timon placed his feet on her stomach and firmly pushed her off but not to hurt her, Timon got up but only to be tackled from behind by Shenzi and she latched to his back but Timon regained his balanced only for Shenzi to take his legs out from under and slam him on his side and rolled him onto his back and got a good hold, her hindlegs on his upperlegs and staddled his lower back, placed a paw on his back to keep Timon down and other frontleg was wrapped around Timon's left arm and keeping it down, when it moved like Timon was doing a push up and tried to roll them over.

"You saw what that murderer did, she allied with Scar, she killed Zazu!" Timon raged still trying to get up but it wasn't working too well because of Timon's best friend's iron grip.

"That doesn't give the right to kill" Shenzi said sternly

"Yes it does, It's like someone's old saying, a life for a life" Timon growled

"For what price?, a wanted meerkat by Simba's clan?" Shenzi demanded

"She is not one of them anymore, she's an outsider like them" Timon gestured with his head at the still knocked out outsiders

"I'm still not going to allow you to hurt your rep with murder" Shenzi said sternly "You said yourself you don't want to kill another" she persisted

"If there is no other choice" Timon argued still trying to squirm out

"There is always a choice" Shenzi told him "You just have to make the right one" she said

"and killing her ain't one of them" Banzai voice "and just like Shenzi, I won't let you do this" he said "and neither will them" he told Timon just as sternly as Shenzi. Timon didn't have to look to see who Banzai was talking about.

"Revenge will not make it better, it won't bring peace" Ed voice spoke

"I don't want peace, what I want is payback!" Timon snapped "Now if you don't mind I must have a word with Simba" he said

"Fine" Shenzi said letting him go

"But first" Timon said while walking to Zazu's dead body, then picked him up with his hands and made the chi around him invisible

"What are you doing?" Shenzi asked walking up to his side

"Just watch" Timon responded. Timon closed his eyes and concentrated hard, and soon Zazu's body was covered with a bluish white glow then Timon grunted and placed Zazu back on the ground and to everyones but Timon's surprise Zazu woke back up, groaning as he got up.

"Oh Hi Timon" Zazu said

"Hello" Timon responded

"What happen to them?" Zazu asked looking at a beatened and bloody Sara and the outsiders

"Rogue elephant" Timon lied

"Oh, well they desevered it" Zazu said "I will report this to Simba" he said "I think you should come because Simba wanted to see you, thats why I came" he said

"Okay, and I will tell what they di-, almost did" Timon said

"Okay" Zazu said before flying away, then while Zazu was gone, he made his chi visible again

"How did you do that?" Shenzi asked shocked to see the bird alive and flying

"I don't know what your talking about" Timon responded "I have to meet Simba" he said, before taking off with the speed of a fallen star

"Whoa!" Banzai exclaimed

"Let's dig if we go underground, we will get there faster" Max said

"Okay" they all agreed

* * *

With Lenny he was freaked out when he aproached the hyenas territory

"No trouble he said, well that's easy for him to say" Lenny muttered. Then while he was backing up he dumped into something, he gulped and turned and saw Asante behind him.

"Well well" Asante said "a snack" she said to the other hyenas behind him

"I was sent here for help by a meerkat" Lenny said_ "You so owe me big time"_ he said to himself

"By a meekat?" one asked skepiticaly

"Honest he told me just to mention his name" Lenny insisted

"So start mentioning names, gopher" Asante demanded

"Um Bernard" Lenny said so consumed with fright he couldn't think straight

"I don't dig him" Asante replied "Strike one" she said

"Uh, O'Reilly" Lenny tried

"Strike two" Asante replied Lenny winced

"How about ah, um leo" Lenny said "Huh?" he hoped. Then Asante pushed him on the ground with a paw on his chest

"Gopher you just stroke out, any last words" Asante said

"Oh why did I listen to Berkowitz!" Lenny replied not really thinking

"Berkowitz?" Asante asked shocked hearing his name

"As in Timon Berkowitz?" another hyena spoke

"As if their is any other Timon" Lenny snapped

"Timon" the hyenas spoke as one

"Hold it guys and gals, this guy is on the level" Asante said with happiness letting lenny go, who jumped up angrily

"Your darn tooting I'm on the level" Lenny grumbled

"We didn't mean to ruffle you" one apologized

"Don't worry about me, Timon said you have to get out of here there is a group of outsiders coming this way" Lenny said "I can show you the way" he offered

"Thats okay, but welcome to ride along" Asante said placing him on her back, Just then the looked and saw something coming at them, a weird comet of bluish white fire zoomed by almost running them over, then it jumped and ran and jumped across the side of the wall of the chasms wall.

"What in the kings name was that?" Asante asked alarmed by the weird light when it was gone. But shook it off and raced towards Priderock with a few others ahead as a guide.

* * *

Timon was running so fast and hard with the adrenaline and chi boosts surging through his body, it was like everything was frozen, he ran past streams jumped over gorges falling trees over elephants, then he came to the gorge where Simba's father died and with a mighty leap, he cleared it and rolled on the other side and continued to run. Timon was running so fast to others the chi around him made him look like a comet to them, which the other animals saw basically a comet rocketing past.

Then Timon with his enhanced senses he saw some more six more outsiders 40 yards ahead, then Timon focused and turned the third stage all the way which made him run even faster, and when he aproached the outsiders he jumped to outsider to outsider unleashing a bunch of kicks and punches, and tossed them aside like ragdolls, when the outsiders looked and saw a comet like flash beat them senseless, but continued to run but to the other direction but not as fast before since the just got tossed around.

He zoomed to a chasm and so more of his hyena friends _"Look out I don't have insurance" _he thought to himself, then jumped and ran and jumped across the chasms walls. three more miles to the pridelands and he stopped, and got rid of the chi boosts.

"Feels good to run" Timon chuckled still amped with adrenaline so he breathed a bunch of times to calm down _"I don't think I ever ran that hard or fast"_ he thought. Then he jogged to the Pridelands, when he got there in three more hours.

**"Simba!"** Timon hollered and the king of Pridelands ran out to meet his meerkat friend with the other lionesses

"Timon how did you get here?" Simba asked

"I ran for several days, since I don't tire easy" Timon lied

"I see" Simba said

"Sir!" Zazu called while flying on his shoulder "Timon" he said

"Hello Zazu" Simba

"Hi" answered Timon with a wave

"Um a have a bunch a friends coming and I will explain why when they get here" Timon told him

"Okay" Simba said "Oh hi Shenzi" he called. Timon's eyes looked surprised at Simba and turned and saw Shenzi along with Banzai, Ed and Jess along with Uncle Max apearing out of a hyena sized hole.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Timon asked

"If you waited you could have gone underground, which is faster" Banzai replied

"I actually don't like waiting" Timon told him

"Apparently not" Shenzi chuckled.

"So when are your friends coming?" Nala asked. Timon behind Simba and saw more of his hyena friends coming

"They are actually here" Timon answered pointing past them, the turned and saw more of Shenzi's clan coming

"Oh you could've told us they were hyenas" Simba said to Timon who just smirked

"Then that would ruin the party surprise" Timon joked

"What party?" Banzai asked

"Actually I didn't call them here for a party" Timon replied. When Asante and the other hyenas plus Lenny on Asante's back came to where Timon and the others were waiting when everyone sat down, then Timon turned to Asante and the other hyenas.

"I assume your wondering why I sent Lenny to get you?" Timon asked

"Yes" They answered

"I sent him, because you guys and gals were in danger" Timon told them

"By who?" one asked

"You might think I'm crazy" Timon replied "But from outsiders" he said

"Outsiders, here in the Pridelands" Simba spoke alarmed

"Yup and" Timon started but was interrupted

"Did you see Sara anyway when ran over here?" a lioness asked. Timon just glared at the name so did Zazu

"Yes I did" Timon answered then turned to Nala "you remember when Sara ran off in the wrong direction to try to save Scar?" he asked

"Yes" Nala answered

"Well apparently Sara was coming after me for what I did to her boyfriend" Timon said

"Well Scar wasn't a boyfriend but just a friend" one lioness answered

"Only a friend, a friend wouldn't come for me what I didn't do" Timon replied sharply "Would they?" he demanded

"Are you sure, Timon? Simba asked

"Ask Zazu" Timon replied

"It's true when I flew to fetch Timon, Sara and some outsiders jumped me and the almost killed me" Zazu said hearing gasps everywhere "But a rogue elephant somehow went by and rescued me at least I think it was" he said.

"A rogue if that was true you would've been smushed" Simba responed

"And what do you mean you think?" Asante asked

"I still don't know i was knocked out" Zazu said "But I don't recall any elephant before I want, but I saw" he said then looked at Timon "Timon" he told them which caused everyone to look at him.

"Timon please tell me you didn't have a fight with them" Simba said "I mean I know you look for thrills and search for a fight" he said which caused Timon to turn to him in shock.

"How did you know that?" Timon asked then something accured to him, he turned to Jess and Uncle Max "You told them about my past?" he said sternly

"Only them" Jess said gently pointing to Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Simba and Nala

"Whew" Timon signed with relief "aslong it was just them" he said

"It was" Shenzi replied

"Anyway the reason why I sen't Lenny was because Sara sent more to kill the hyenas" Timon said causing more gasps "She even threatened to go after Shenzi" he said looking at her sadly.

"But you were right I did fight them and" Timon paused which made Shenzi place a paw on his shoulder "I almost killed Sara" he said in a low voice "another record where I lost control" Timon grumbled "and don't say it wasn't my fault" he added.

"You probably wearn't thinking" Asante said

"Actually I did, there was one thought that went through my mind" Timon said "and that was fight to Kill" he said

"And I knew If Shenzi or them were not there to stop me" Timon told them well gesturing at Shenzi and the others "I don't think I would've" he said "So I thank the kings for that" Timon said.

"and you owe me one Timon" Lenny said

"No problem" Timon answered smirking

"Well I guess we thank Timon for saving us, again" one said

"Ah that's alright" Timon replied "But Sara is alive, which is a miracle" he said

"So all this time Sara was a double agent, for the outsiders" one spoke

"Duh" Timon snipped "You must have had a red flag go off" he said

"You don't have to be rude" she replied

"What's a red flag?" a hyena asked

"Well it's when you sense a bad vibe from someone, a warning signal goes off" Timon explain

"Oh" he responed "Well you learn something new everyday" he said

"True" Timon replied "Know what did you want to tell Simba?" he asked

"Um a head a scout go out to check on your clan" Simba said

"and?" Timon said

"Well it was empty and quiet" Simba said

"They must have been hiding" Timon assured him

"I thought so to but my scout smelled another rogue scent" Simba said

"Cool" Timon replied with a playful grin

"What do you mean cool?" Asante demanded

"It means another fight to have" Timon replied "And I think I know where the rogue dens are" he said getting up and walking away to direction, and chi boosts flowed through his body and stopped at stage three, then went a quarter of stage four.

"Whoa!" a hyena exclaimed

"Ah Timon what are you going to do?" Simba asked alarmed at the chi flowing around his body, Timon turned around but walked backwards and to everyones shock and awe his eyes were glowing and his eyes seemed to have chi flowing like flames around his eyes.

"What I do best" Timon replied "Kicking butt and taking names" he said before smiling and chuckling then turned around and took off once again as fast as a fallen star, now the hyenas knew what comet was.

"The hero is back!" Asante cheered

"His faster than a cheetah!" Simba gawked

* * *

Meanwhile Timon was running to the rogues dan, he was now 8 miles away from the rogues den using his sense and instinces, when he stopped and lisented by placing a ear on the ground.

"Jeez it's hot here" Timon said feeling the heat on his ear and since there wasn't any trees around, it was an empty space with savage heat and the sun was blazing which was only fit for a rogue.

"Doesn't their leader know better to leave his clan?" a rogue meerkat spoke

"This guys again?" Timon groaned to himself as turned off his chi boosts. He looked and saw a hole and went the back entrance's hole and jumped in. When Timon landed dropping into a stance when he saw to rogue meerkat's standing five feet away but since they were turned and Timon landed with barely a sound they didn't hear or see him. Timon crept up behind them and when the two rogues faced other, Timon quickly grabbed both with each hand and smacked their heads together knocking them out. Timon listened and heard four talking, he looked around a corner facing away from him, so Timon ran up to them when he approached the first opponent and pinched a pressure point on his neck, he fell to the ground knocked out which caused the others to turn but Timon was already moving he knocked another out with a rightcross to the jaw and dropped and swept another off his feet, he got back up and grabbed another attackers arm and turning, Timon flipped the rogue over his shoulder on to the ground and quickly lashed out a fist knocking him out, and ducked when a rogue tried to punch him and still ducking he spun and drove a hammerfist into his stomach knocking the air from his lungs, then turned and launched the rogue off his feet with an uppercut and the rogue fell to the ground out like a light. Then Timon whipped around and knocked the fourth out with a roundhouse and saw there was some shadowy parts to the tunnels "Hmm?, their tunnels are just like ares" he muttered while he creapt silently in the shadows.

Then Timon heard some coming and stayed still as a statue, when a rogue went by Timon put him in a sleeperhold and knocked his legs out, so Timon dropped down and sinked his grip around the rogues neck tighter, the rogue was out in seconds so Timon released his hold and continued to creep in the shadows, then Timon broke into a silent run from shadows. Timon saw three more ahead, then run to them and slid up to one and grabbed on one of the rogue's ankle with an hand and yanked the legs out from under the rogue, jumping back up when the other two turned and drove one back with a sidekick to the stomach, Then Timon tilted his head to the side to dodge a punch and grabbed the arm and stepped under the arm and turned then slammed the rogue on the ground, then kicked him into a rogue that was just standing back up sending them both down, Timon jumped up to them, then punched the rogue across the temple knocking it out, then kicked the other in the face also sending him out for awhile. Timon then went back into the shadows and hid, he extended his senses and heard more in another part of the tunnel to the left and want to it turns out this tunnel was darker even with Timon enhanced eyesight had to strain his eyes to see outlines of five rogue meerkat's in a lighter part and quietly ran to them.

When Timon got to them he grabbed one by the head and kicking his legs out, then slammed the rogues head into the wall knocking it out and engaged the others. Timon blocked an attack then grabbed the rogue and used him as a shield which caused the rogue to get hit instead of him, then pushed the rogue he just used as a shield and into the one that tried to hit him sending them both falling to the ground. Timon went up to the three still standing and sidestepped an attack and spun around to drive an elbow into the rogues meerkats midback which caused the rogue to be stunned from the impact, then chopped the side of the stunned rogues neck knocking him out and Timon blocked a kick by catching his leg into his armpit and drove his elbow on the rogues leg causing major pain in the rogues leg, then looked at them and spoke.

"I warned you will get worse if you ever came into my den" Timon hissed before stepping back and yanking the rogue off his feet, then Timon spun around a couple of times and threw the rogue into the other three sending them all down on top of each other, then Timon jumped on top of them and with a quick but well placed kicks knocking them out, Timon stepped off of them and when the last rogue was charging from behind he slammed an elbow into the rogues diaphragm stopping him cold, then slammed the back of his fist into the rogues nose breaking it, as while as knocking the rogue out.

* * *

**(T contact alert)**

Then Timon continued to lurk in the shadows then heard some more ahead and saw ten instead of three or six guarding his clan in a big space, then Timon ran and jumped in front of his clan glaring at the rogues.

"I warned you never to come in my den again" Timon said with murder on his face. Then the same leader came walking in saying

"Hey what happened to the others out there they are all unconscious" he spoke still didn't see Timon

"There is a reason for that" Timon hissed getting the rogues leaders attention

"Oh you" the leader said "But this time there is a whole lot more then you last fought us" he said as 30 more showed "all rogue dens into one in a total of 40" he added

"Lame" Timon yawned "I have thought 40 before and I still fight thay many on occasion" he said it was true weeks before today got into fights with rogues that outnumbered him 40 to 1.

"But this time since you ignored my words, I won't restrain" Timon said narrowing his eyes, with that the rogues moved forward the battle started which caused time to slow down for Timon so they were going in slowmotion.

"Kids cover your eyes, and if you guys have a weak stomach I sugguest you look away" Timon demanded. Then he ran towards the rogues, Timon kicked one with a jumping sidekick and another with a right cross to the temple they both went down, and Since these rogues ignored his words, he turned his chi boosters to only 2 which the chi boosts and the time slowing down gave him a big advantage. Timon quickly started to throw multiple kicks and punches, knees and elbowstrikes to each rogue, Timon quickly lowered the number to 20 the rogues all were down with broken noses and broken bones, then time speeded up but wasn't a problem. Timon blocked one rogues attack and threw two hard bodyblows to him followed by a nasty uppercut to the jaw knock three teeth out followed by a righthook to the temple, out from the force of the punch, he did a rearkick to anothers stomach when it tried to attack him from behind, then turned and threw a hard snapping frontkick to his stomach again causing him to fall, Timon then kicked him into two more after that, he grabbed one by the face and driving forward he slammed the rogue on the ground quickly sending him to dreamville. Timon grabbed an arm of an attacker and twisted him onto the ground and did a backkick to one that was sneaking up on him, then twisting on the rogue's arm again but harder who he had down which caused the rogue a dislocted shoulder who screamed with pain, then let his arm go and quickly turned to the one behind him and sidekicked him right in the mouth sending the rogue flying with blood and teeth flying from it's mouth and out of the fight aswhile.

Timon drove an elbow to ones nose then drove a frontkick to the chest causing the rogue to fly back with out with broken ribs, then blocked a kick from one and stepped in and rained down punches on rogues stomach and face, then almost took a rogue off his feet with a giant uppercut to the ribs causing three ribs to crack and break from the force than punched the rogue in the face knocking him out. Timon ducked a strike and rolled past another and grabbed a rogue and used him as a meerkatshield then stroke a rogue in a pressure point causing it to quickly drop and out of the fight, Timon grabbed an arm of a rogue and drove a sidekick to the side of a rogue to the side followed by another than a low roundhouse kick into the bend of the rogues knees causing it to fall then twisted the arm he still had of a rogue, he took the rogue of his feet then did a stompkick to the rogues head, out like a light. Then Timon jumped did a spinning heelkick to ones head sending the rogue to the ground, then Timon landed on the ground and spunned again and drove a outside crescentkick to ones stomach doubling the rogue over and while the rogue was doubled over Timon rammed an elbow to the back of the head knocking the rogue out. Then Timon jumped and spun like a corkscrew sending two rearkicks to one rogue one to stop him cold when he tried to attack attack and the other to send him flying into the tunnels wall out like a light, then Timon flipped forward and Timon's heel crashed against ones chin sending the rogue to the roof of the tunnel causing the tunnel to crack and the rogue to come back down out like a log, when Timon landed back on his feet Timon drove an elbowstrike to a rogue meerkats face and turned and launched the rogue off his feet with an uppercut to the chin, then jumped and sending him down the tunnel with a sidekick to the midsection, Timon blocked a caught a kick by catching it and Timon turned while pulling the rogues leg and slammed the rogue on the ground, backfirst hard.

Three tried to attack him at once but Timon jumped forward and plowed two the ground with a double clothesline then spun around and drove a knee to the thirds stomach, then Timon grabbed the rogue with a arm and picked him up then slammed the rogue on the ground knocking the rogue out from the impact with the ground. Timon had four rogues after him, Timon did a full dodykick to ones chest sending him crashing against the wall cracking it but Timon wasn't done with that rogue, he ran at it while smashing another to the ground, then jumped and slammed a jumping kneekick into the rogue's chest sending the rogue through the tunnels while and into another opened space knocked out. Timon jumped and did a spinning heelkick which clipped two on the head, then Timon kicked another with a thrusting sidekick sending the rogue through a wall of the tunnel, Timon grabbed another from the back after blocking a punch and suplexed him on the ground and picked the rogue up again and threw the rogue into the wall cracking it, a rogue grabbed him from behind while one tried to punch from the front but Timon just threw a high frontkick to the face to stopping him and elbowed the rogue behind in the ribs three times then slammed the back of his head into the rogues nose and grabbed the rogues arm and stepped forward and flipped the rogue over his right shoulder, then Timon slammed an axkick into his stomach followed by a kick to the side of the head, knocking the rogue out. Timon ran forward to a whole bunch faster then they could react and slammed a thrusting frontkick to the stomach and a spinning hookkick to anothers head they fell down, but still moving forward he jumped into a middle of them and sent one female rogue meerkat into two more with a palmheel strike to the chest, and slammed another into the wall with a rearkick to the ribs, literally the rogue was knocked out and stuck into the tunnel wall then grabbed another, and threw the rogue over a shoulder and dropped into a stance and drove a elbowstrike into ones stomach and slammed the rogue into another with a rising spinningsidekick to the chest, it surprised his clan that were watching because he dropped them in seconds. Timon continued but fought faster and harder, the rogues either dropped or flew with broken bones and missing teeth or broken noses and blackeyes, when Timon stopped, there was only three left plus the rogues leader so Timon got rid of his chi boosts to make it even.

"That's impossible you can't be this good" the leader said with pure disbelief "It's unnatural" he said

"Well I just did" Timon hissed "Now shut up and fight!" he barked since he was overwhelmed with adrenaline from his battle he was still hungering for more and since the remaining rogues had fear seeping through them and it was making it even stronger. Timon walked forward slowly but menacingly when he was five feet from them, the rogues consumed with fear but Timon could see it and wanting to drive more fear into them. Timon had a rogue female meerkat kick him in the stomach but Timon just stepped in and contracted his stomach muscles when the foot made contact, Timon just jerked his stomach back and pushed forward sending the female rogue to the ground. Timon blocked a arm then grabbed the hand and turned while flipping the rogue off his feet, then slammed a axkick onto the rogues sternum making it lose his breath then the rogue got knocked back when Timon slammed a kick into his stomach which caused the rogue to slam into another rogue, the rogue pushed the rogue off of him and into Timon but Timon just let the rogue run into a verticalfist into his stomach which cause the rogue to stop harshly and fell to the ground, then Timon threw a roundhouse to the rogues head knocking him out. Timon jumped over him and ducked and stepped under a kick aimed for his head, and grabbed the balancing leg by the ankle and yanked it out from under the rogue, sending the rogue to the ground then Timon knocked the rogue out with a stompkick to the temple. Timon got grabbed from behind again but Timon drove an elbow back into his ribs followed by a hammerfist to his groin which both actions caused him to gasp and groan in pain and loosen his grip, Timon then freed himself from the weak grip and turned and launched an uppercut to the chin making the rogues head to shoot back, then Timon grabbed the rogue by the bends of his knees and yanked his legs out from under him then stomped on the rogues still aching goods which caused him to shoot up giving Timon a good shot to knock him out with a knee to the face. Timon then grabbed and twisted down an arm of a rogue and placed a hand on the rogues head while spining and slammed the rogues head on the ground knocking him out. One of the last two ran but Timon shot a small but well aimed chi blast to the back of the head knocking him out, then drove the leader back with a chi blast to the stomach sending him bouncing on the ground, Timon ran then dropped and slid up to a rogue and grabbed the side of the rogues thigh, then with one swift motion he stood back while spinning and tossed the rogue head over heels backfirst into the wall, knocked out.

While Timon was turning back around the rogues leader got a lucky shot in and punched Timon in the jaw but Timon just stood stock still and looked at him with a murderous look and slammed a hard leftjab and rightcross in the stomach, the leader gasped in pain and Timon slammed him across the room with a fullbody kick to the chest. Timon walked up to the leader and grabbed him and slammed him against the wall and broke four ribs with hard and viscous uppercuts, then punched the leader in the face several times and slammed a cannonballfist in the sternum and a left uppercut to the leaders leftside, Timon then grabbed the rogue leader by wrapping his arms around his back and turned while lifting, and fell taking the leader with him and driving the rogue's meerkat's leader on the ground while Timon still had his grip he stood up with the leader in front of him and Timon wrapped his arms around his sides and hoisted him up and suplexed the leader on the ground as hard as he could, the force caused the ground to crack where Timon slammed him. Timon stood back up while the leader stood up slowly and shakily, Timon just threw a roundhouse to his jaw sending the leader once again on the ground while spinning like a top, Timon stepped up to him and grabbed his legs while lifting and spun around fast making the leader rise off the ground while scrapping the leaders head off the ground and threw him into the wall by his legs and grabbed one of the leaders legs and turned and slammed him on the ground followed by two more times then grabbed the leader by the chest and picked him off the ground so he the leader was on his feet again and slammed two vicious uppercuts into the leaders ribs while still holding onto the leader with a hand, then a massive uppercut to his stomach causing him to double over, then Timon wrapped his arms around the leader's sides and lifted him and slammed him on the ground hard back first causing the air to escape from the rogues lungs, Timon grabbed the leader with a hand grabbing his chesthairs and one grabbing the lower stomach and Timon lifted the rogues leader over his head and with one massive throw, he tossed the rogue across the room and the leader bounced off the ground before hitting the wall quite hard.

Timon marched up to the leader and pinned the leader against the wall with a hand and rained blows on the leader's face and body harder and harder witch caused blood to flow from bruises and the leaders nose, mouth and face, four ribs were cracked and two were broken. Timon drilled the leader in the stomach with his knees two times before grabbing the rogue by the throat and lifted the leader off the ground and chokeslamming the leader on the ground and picked him up again with a hand on his chest and grabbed the leader by his face and bashed the back of his head against the wall knocking the leader out cold.

**(T contant Ends)**

* * *

Timon looked around with a stony look on his face to see if there was anymore coming but there wasn't then turned back towards his clan and ignored the shock and awe on their faces he glanced at them with a stern look.

"Lets get you guys out of here" Timon said in a gravel tone "Unless you want to stay here" he told them "But I sure am not" he said before walking off soon did his clan but at a respectfull five feet.

* * *

Later hours later before Timon left to rescue his clan. Shenzi had explained what the stuff was around Timon's body and what it did to him when Simba asked and sent the other lionesses except Nala away to work but the hyenas stayed but Lenny went back home.

"So that stuff around him was chi?" Simba asked

"Yes" Banzai answered

"and as you saw it can enhance any of his abilities by 5" Shenzi explained

"I see" Asante said "So he was the comet that almost ran us over" she smirked

"Yep" Max responded

"But his chi won't pretect him against the savage heat in the west" Simba said

"What do you mean?" Shenzi aksed

"Well it gets so hot in those lands that if you don't get something to drink that you get dehydrated real quick" Simba said

"But Timon worked in blazing hot weather before" Jess reminded him

"Oh well then nevermind" Simba replied "But he left hours ago" he said

"Cut him some slack, he has never failed before" Banzai said "Well" he started

"Don't you say it" Shenzi snapped

"Sorry" Banzai replied

* * *

Back with Timon

Timon had brought his clan back to their home, it was twilight when the arrived

"I guess I was wrong, you dare care for us" Swifty said

"Thanks" Timon replied

"I'm sorry that I laughed at you when you burnt your fur off and insulted your friends and father" Swifty told him "I just hope you find someway to forgive me" he said

"I already have" Timon replied "If I didn't I would'nt have come to rescue you" he reminded

"True" Swifty smirked

"You know I think you and the rest of your clan should live where I live so maybe You wouldn't get napped as much" Timon suggested "No offense" he added

"None taking but I think it could work" Swifty said

"But You must promise that you won't tell anyone but" Timon said

"What is it?" Swifty asked

"I think I really like Shenzi more than a friend" Timon admitted

"I think she does to because she kissed you full on the lips and snaked her tongue in your mouth" Swifty smirked

"Shh!" Timon hissed "Not so loud" he told him

"Oh sorry" Swifty chuckled sheepishly

"So let's get moving" Timon told him "But first" he said then whistled as one would a dog and seconds later a bunch of pronghorn antelope came

"Hey look it's Timon" one spoke "The meerkat that saved our youngsters from a pack of dingoes" he said

"I have a little favor to ask" Timon told them

"Anything" he replied

"Can you take my clan to my home?" Timon asked

"Of course" another answered Timon smiled

"Swifty" Timon called

"Guys and gals" he called "get on an antelope" he said everymeerkat got on their rides and they took off while Timon took off back to Priderock at top speed along with his chi boost coursing through him.

* * *

Back with the others

Everyone went inside, still waiting for Timon. Shenzi was getting more worried

"Why hasn't he come back yet?" Shenzi asked

"Maybe he went back to his home" Max suggested

"And live us here?" Banzai said

It was almost dark when they saw something coming from over the horizon, fast but it was limping

"What is that?" Nala asked

"Is that Timon?" Shenzi said with alarm

"No it's Sara" Simba muttered "hide behind the lionesses" he ordered. The hyenas hid behind the lionesses and the kind of the Pridelands, then something approached from the west, it was covered with a bluish white glow.

"It's Timon!" Shenzi exclaimed

"Shh!" Simba hissed. Timon jumped up on the priderocks promontory, then turned off his chi boosts and walked in, who got tackled by a giant hug from Shenzi "Oof" Timon grunted from the impact but stayed on his feet.

"Yeah I know I'm back" Timon told her, Then Timon and turned and saw they outline of Sara and Timon's blood boiled as he glared at her.

"Timon calm down" Simba ordered "and Hide" he said. Timon hid behind a rock as Shenzi hid behind it aswhile, but when Sara came in Shenzi could tell Timon was resisting every urge to jump over the rock and pound Sara into the ground, Timon hands clenched into fists so Shenzi placed a paw on his left hand.

"Simba!?" Sara grunted

"Yes?" Simba answered

"On my way I spoted outsiders close to the area" Sara replied "and they attacked me and Zazu, and they killed Zazu" he said. Timon smacked himself in the forehead lightly with aggravation and pinched the area between his eyes with two fingers.

"Loosey liar" Timon grumbled lightly

"Actually I'm alright!" Zazu barked before shooting from behind Simba "And the one who killed me was you" he snapped. Sara looked at Zazu in shock seeing Zazu alive

"Is that true Sara" Simba asked sternly

"What you know me better than that" Sara said with disbelief "and a bunch of hyena's were heading to that meerkat's home" Sara "It turns out he was a bigger threat than Scar was and they tried to tame him" she said. Timon just hid feeling more loathing for this lioness grow _"How dare she?" _Timon said to himself.

"But that cold blooded meerkat killed them" Sara said "I know it's unbelievable but he is superstrong" she said. Timon nearly lost it when he heard that "and he almost killed me for no reason" Sara said. That's when Timon had it.

"What!?" Timon hollered while jumping from his hiding spot **"**The one who was** trying to kill the hyenas was you!" ** he yelled "I would never take anothers life" he said "You on the other hand your just as bad as Scar" Timon hissed "And you continue this meaningless quest for revenge, you will have the same fate!" he said harshly.

"But it won't be by hyenas" Timon growled "It will be by my own hands!" he said

"And the only one who has cold blood is you, just like Scar" Shenzi snarled as she revealed herself aswhile, then every hyena stood up and revealed themselves along with Jess and Max glared at Sara.

"Do you even want to know what will become of him" Sara said "That meerkat is cold blooded" she raged

"I maybe cold blooded" Timon told her sternly but rage was present on his face "But at least I don't work with outsiders" he said with disgust "You honorless, backstabbing murderous (a hawk screeches) your lucky I had a good friend to stop me because I was that close to sending you to meet Scar" Timon snarled with his feelings growing more and more negative and viscous towards Sara.

"at least I will be away from a freak like you" Sara snapped

"a freak huh?" Timon said "You have alot of nerve to say that in my face" he snarled stepping forward "let me ask you, how many more teeth do you want missing?" he threatened "Because I would be happy to break more" he said, before anyone could say anything, Simba roared at them to be quiet.

"alright that's enough" Simba ordered "since you like working with the outsiders, then you can stay with them" he said sternly "In other words your banished" he told her. Sara then looked at Timon with hate, Timon just glared back.

"I will make you pay for this" Sara snarled

"Carefull" Timon replied sharply "if your feeling strong, we can settle this outside" he said "and I can end you sooner then later, because I have just have had enough of you" Timon told her.

"I will end you" Sara barked fearlessly but it was weak because truth be told, Sara actually feared Timon greatly but Timon could tell, Timon just shook his head with disappointment.

"Lady, if your claws and teeth were as lethal as your words" Timon replied nonchantly "you may can fool them but I can sense the fear inside of you when I almost obliterated hours ago and I can feel it now" "the truth is your nothing but a coward who needs others to fight your own battles" he said with disappointment, Timon knew after he said that Sara was going to prove him wrong, so Timon turned his chi boosts to 3 but kept it invisible.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sara snarled dashing at him and slashed where he was standing but he moved so fast that Timon blured out of sight shocking everyone seeing this

"Actually you are" Timon said appearing behind her "And you have a good reason too" he growled. Sara turned but only to fly three feet and slam into the Priderocks wall hard with a righthook to the jaw.

Then Timon made his chi visible for all to see, Sara slammed a hind paw against Timon's stomach but just like before she hurt her hindpaw, again

"What do you eat rocks?" Sara groaned

"Your just not as tough as you think" Timon said simply, causing Sara to spring at him and swung left and right, but Timon just effortlessly ducked and sidestepped her attempts. Then Timon jumped and did a kickflip to her chin making he fly and slam into the ground groaning, Timon dashed at her as she was just getting up but she got plowed back by another bone breaking punch to the chest, then Timon jumped and spun and drove a sidekick to her face she was going to fly again but Timon grabbed her by the head and slammed her on the Priderocks promontory, then grabbed her by the fur on her chest and lifted her up and plowed two more good punches on her face making her nose to bleed and a tooth to be broken, then Timon threw her into another wall of Priderock, then on Sara's way down Timon jumped and Sara flew when a spinningkick collided with her face, making her skip like a stone on the promontory and almost off the edge, then Timon walked up to her.

"Like I said you are nothing but a spinless coward, trying to act tough but in reality your nothing" Timon snarled while walking with a murderous look "And the one thing I won't tolerate is lowlifes like you and Scar" he snarled in a even louder tone, sending more fear in Sara, this time everyone could see it now, fear was writing on her face as she was baking up.

"Whoa Sara really does fear Timon" Nala said

"So when I'm out and in the other world will you be able to live with yourself as a murderer?" Sara asked in fright

"I know there is more outcasts out there you sended out" "and your going to tell me" Timon demanded ignoring her question

"What if I don't?" Sara asked

"Well let's just see how much pain you can take before you brake and tell me" Timon said menacingly

"I will never talk!" She barked as she charged foolishly only to be thrown back by a chi blast, then Sara felt a crashing blow to her head making her head snap to the side as Timon threw a roundhouse to her head then slammed on the ground with a harsh punch to the same place.

"How many and where!" Timon growled

"You have all these rules and you think they will save you" Sara replied only to feel more blows on her face followed by a kick to the stomach, making her groan in pain

"I have one rule" Timon replied back harshly

"Then that's the rule to break to know the truth" Sara said mimicking his tone only to have a splatter of blood shot out of her mouth by a monstrous punch to the mouth, then kicked her across the promontory almost off the edge, then walked up to her making her back up slowly.

"Which is?" Timon demanded

"The only sensible way to live in these world is without rules" Sara said "and soon you will drop your last restraint and break your one rule" she told him. The group who were behind them looking at Timon in shock at him, a meerkat beating up an outsider and also what they were saying.

"What's is Sara doing?" Asante asked

"Trying to piss off Timon that's "what"" Shenzi answered

"Trying to push Timon over the line" Simba responded

"I'm thinking about it" Timon responded "now" he said quietly before he made his chi around him look like a explosion **"TELL ME HOW MANY ARE OUT THERE AND WHERE THEIR ARE, YOU MURDEROUS FURBALL!" **he bellowed out as loud as he could, so loud in fact, the mangnitude of Timon's voice seemed to shake Priderock and birds shrieked and flew off in the distance, it scared Sara so much that she slipped off the edge of Priderock but grabbed it. This scene was all too familer to the lions and hyenas, infact they all had flashbacks.

Then Timon walked up to her and looked down at her trying to get up "Now this is familer" he said then pretending to think "Oh thats right, this is just the way Simba's father was like before your boyfriend took his life" Timon said as he slammed a foot on one of her paws making it lose it's grip, then placed a foot on the remaining paw.

"Last chance tell me where they are" Timon snarled "Or I will be your judge, jury, and executioner" he said with his tone getting deadly serious at the last word

"You clam to be a hero but this is not how a hero acts" Sara snipped. Timon kneeled to look closer at Sara with a stern look

"You think I'm a hero?" Timon questioned "I'm no hero" he said "You know what this is getting boring, in other words, Simba can deal with you" Timon said walking away

"Hey!, are you atleast going to help me?" Sara demanded

"Help yourself!" Timon barked back while looking over his shoulder. Timon walked away but found Shenzi there staring at him with a stern look but also pleding look

"I may not like her either but lets help her" Shenzi told him

"You heard what she was planning" Timon told her

"I know" Shenzi replied "But she's not worth it" she said.

Timon smirked which made Shenzi smile back, Then Timon walked back to Sara and glared at her

"This is your last warning stay away from my friends and family" Timon snarled

"and if I were you I would listen" Simba said "because you will have me to deal with too" he said sternly as Timon and him helped Sara on the ledge "Now go" Simba ordered. Sara just left but limped off, after Sara was gone Timon turned off his chi boosts.

"Nive moves there" Simba said

"Thanks" Timon answered

"Well I think you guys are safe for now" Simba said to the hyenas

"Thanks" They replied

"Let's move" Asante "Shenzi? are you guys coming" she asked

"Nah I'm not really a matriarch anymore so no thanks" Shenzi smirked

"But who's going to take over?" Asante asked

"How about you?" Timon asked

"Me?" Asante asked shocked

"Yeah!" they all answered

"Okay i'll do it" Asante smiled. They all clapped their hands and paws at the new matriarch, she blushed then she got worried.

"But what if I make a mistake?" Asante asked

"You will make mistakes, everyone does" Timon told her "Heaven and Hell sure knows I have, but the good you do will far outweigh the bad" he assured her

"Thanks" Asante smiled "and never say your not a hero" she said sternly

"I not really ment to be a hero, I'm just a meerkat doing whats right" Timon replied

"You maybe not a hero in others minds" Shenzi said "But to me you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise" she said sternly

"A hero doesn't go overboard like i do and almost killing someone" Timon told her "Only a warrior does that" he said "Which I am" Timon said.

"Would you stop kicking yourself" Shenzi told him

"Sometimes you have to be tough on yourself, it's how I learn" Timon replied "You don't make the same mistakes twice" he said

"I see" Asante said "But Shen is right you are a hero to me and them" she told him

"Thanks" Timon smirked then turned to Shenzi, banzai and Ed and his ma and uncle "Let's go home" he said

"How? it will be dark when we are half way there" Max said

"No problem" Timon smiled then whistled and a minute later four Pronghorn antalope came "Our rides are here" he said

"Cool" Jess said "but we live somewhere else" she said

"Yeah Me and Jess are going to back" Max said

"Not a problem because everyone is back in my home" Timon smiled

"You let them?" Max asked

"Yeah it turns out they really are sorry for what they did and they made amends" Timon said

"Well thats good" Jess smiled

"Besides from what thev'e seen from me I don't think they will do it anymore" Timon told them

"So you forgave them" Shenzi smiled

"Yup, What happened is in the past and it's time to move on" Timon said

Shenzi smiled at her friend forgiving his clan for what they did

"But I'm still not going to tell them about my chi boosts or anything" Timon said

"Agreed" they agreed

"Well let's go" Jess said. They all got on a pronghorn, Timon got on one with Shenzi behind him wrapping her forelegs around his waist and Banzai and Ed on two others and Jess and Max on another with Jess holding on to Max.

"and whatever you do, don't let go" Timon said. Then Timon pointed to the direction of their home for the Pronghorn they shook their heads when they understood.

"Charge!" Timon barked and with that all pronghorn took off.

* * *

Hours later of riding they arrived, the sun was starting to set.

"Were here" Timon said

"Good I'm starting to get sore" Shenzi complained while rubbing one of her hindquarters with a frontpaw.

"Oh it's not that bad" Timon replied

"Easy for you to say" Max said "were not as firm as you" he told him

"What does that have to do with anything?" Timon asked while jumping down and helped Shenzi down **(SMACK!) **"Hey!" he said when Shenzi smacked Timon on his butt with a frontpaw.

"It means you can take it more than us" Shenzi smirked while walking away towards the jungle **(SMACK!) **"Ow!" she said as Timon smacked her back, on one of her hindquarters with a hand "that's tender" she complained glancing sharply at him.

"Oh come on" Banzai said "If he can take that then you can too" he chuckled when he jumped down from his ride along with Ed

"Yeah your tough as he is" Ed spoke

"I think she has gone soft" Timon whispered to them, after he said that Timon was tackled and pinned to the ground by Shenzi who stared down at him heatedly

"Or not, just testing ya" he smiled

"Ha Ha" Shenzi laughed sarcasticly

"Oh lighten up" Timon smirked as he reached up and tickled her sides causing her to squealed and loosened her grip allowing Timon to reached up again and reverse the hold so now Shenzi was on her back and Timon on top.

"Come on Shenzi Marie show me what you got" Timon said while he kissed her black nose and jumped off and ran into the jungle.

"Your It!" Timon called

"Oh your getting it now" Shenzi smirked playfully before springing back on her paws and running after her bestfriend.

Jess watched them with a smile, Banzai seeing this.

"What?" Banzai said

"I think one day those two will make a cute couple" Jess smiled, the others just smiled

"Come on let's go home" Ed said

"We are home" Banzai replied

"Whatever" Ed snipped

* * *

Back in the jungle Timon and Shenzi were running threw it, playing tag. Timon was running around the jungle, jumping over roots and rocks and through bushes, Shenzi was chasing him doing the same thing jumping over obstacles just as well as he did.

"Your good" Timon said to her "But lets kick this up a notch" he spoke before accelerating

"Oh you want to turn this up, okay" Shenzi smirked before accelerating aswhile

Timon ran dodging low brances, even slid under a few on his knees and back on his feet he jumped over a bush, then jumped on a rock and leapted up and swung on some branches and vines like a monkey that were seven feet up and jumping on a branch he propelled himself off of it, he grabbed another and swung over some rocks and rolling when he hit the ground.

"Show off" Shenzi muttered as she jumped over bushes and rocks and over tree roots, Then Shenzi got closer and closer to Timon, when she jumped to tackle him. Timon jumped several feet and she went under him and she slid and got her head stuck in a old tree hole, so her legs were sticking out but her head and upperbody was stuck. Timon smirked and held in his laughter and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her from the hole with a mighty pull.

"I gotcha" Timon said

"Thanks" Shenzi smirked "My hero" she said

"Hey you want to see the view from up their?" Timon asked her pointing up

"Sure but how?" Shenzi answered

"Well since it will be alittle rough going up, you will have to be secured this time" Timon told her while yanking some sterdy vines from the trees, then made a safty like harness.

"Okay" Shenzi replied

"But first I have to put this on you, i know that sounds weird" Timon said.

"No it's alright" Shenzi smirked as she let Timon tie a harness around her waist and upperbody

Shenzi jumped on Timon's back and Timon wrapped a vine around his chest and waist.

"Alright" Timon said "you ready?" he asked

"You bet, spidermonkey" Shenzi smirked. Timon looked up and jumped high and grabbed a tree trunk seven feet up and using his claws on his hands and feet he gripped into the tree and climbed up the trunk with great skill, and grabbing a tree limb and standing on it he looked and three feet away there was another limb, that he jumped to and grabbed onto, then he shimmed across the branch to the trunk and grabbed a vine and jumped off the branch swinging to another vine, then jumped to branch to branch, then jumped seven feet up and grabbed a branch, which he used to shimmy to some vines were he moved across them like one would do on the monkeybars.

Shenzi the whole time was enjoying her trip up, but she still didn't like the ground moving under them fast, so even she was saftly attached she wrapped her forelegs around his his chest and her hindlegs around his waist, just like the first time he climbed with her, but she never forget who firm and solid his muscles were and she liked it. Timon's pace picked up in speed, he swung on branches and vines, he climbed up trees and trunks of trees, he shimmed across branches and he jumped to trees. Timon then jumped ten feet up and brabbed a branch then swung back and forth and jumped to another branch on his feet and hands and pushed off using his legs with great force, he flew through the air and saw curling into a ball and spinning like a yo yo he flipped over branches and spun in a corkskrew and made it through a mess of leafs and branches missing them, then Timon grabbed a vine and holding on to the vine and climbed up the vine with hand over hand and using his feet to climbed on the tree trunk on the tree all the way to a top tree branch, then pulled the vine up and grabbed the end.

"Okay Shenzi?" Timon called

"Yeah" She answered

"What im going to do is going to be a little scary for you but a rush at the same time" Timon said

"What are going to do?" Shenzi asked

"Something crazy" Timon smirked with that he jumped off the branch while holding the vine and falling with Shenzi screaming in Timon's ear, he was surprised he didn't go deaf she was screaming so loud but it was mostly in pure exictement from the rush. Then Timon swung all the way back when he was reaching the end and swung forward and his momentum and the speed from the fall, caused them to fly upwards in an arc where Timon reached and swung on another vine, then Timon grabbed a vine tied to two trees and he pulled the vine down, then Timon grabbed large rock and tied it on to the vine, then Timon jumped off the branch, his weight and the rock caused the vine to almost reach the ground, there Timon walked on his tip toes to a space between some trees clear of branches, and thick limbs of branches, then Timon stood on the vine and held on to the vine with his hands and using a sharp claw on his foot he cut off the rock. Right after Timon cut the rock off he and Shenzi shot up at tremendous speed, everthing seemed to zip past them, then the light that they were seeing was getting closer.

**"YEEEEAAAAHHAAWW!" **Timon excliamed from the great feeling of excitement and thrill surging through him, then they stopped going up, they looked down and the jungle was 50 yards below, then they started to fall, Shenzi felt her inside go up and down then Timon flipped around and did a spreadeagle to slow down for a minute, when they were 30 yards to the jungle, Timon turned face down to see the jungle and they shot down like a bullet out from a gun, back to where they were shot out from.

**"YEEAAHHAW!" **Timon and Shenzi exclaimed togather

"This is awesome and scary!" Shenzi yelled over the rushing wind

"True!" Timon answered. Then Timon did another spread eagle to slow their fall, it took some time but the slowed down bit by bit, then Timon grabbed and swung on a vine and held it until the stopped swinging then dropped on a branch.

Shenzi looked down at Timon from her place from his back with a mad grin who was also grinning like a madman.

"Well how did you like that?" Timon asked

"I have one thing to say" Shenzi responded "Awesome!" she answered with glee "I see why you did it so often" Shenzi said to him

"Yup you should do it at night to, it's even better" Timon told her

"Perhaps another time but I think I had enough excitement for one day" Shenzi smiled

"Yeah your probably right" Timon smiled "But first I want to show you this" he said before he jumped on a a large rock and climbed 100 of feet up until he stood on a 6 foot flat surface, Timon looked at what was left of the setting sun, it was nothing but a inch of light left over the horizon.

"Okay look" Timon said to Shenzi. Shenzi looked past Timon's head and saw the most beautifull sight ever, The whole jungle was several feet below them and the night sky was a sight to behold, the sky was a dark blue with hundreds of stars lighten the sky.

"A sight to behold ain't it" Timon asked

"You betcha, it's beautiful" Shenzi smiled. Shenzi then wrapped her forelegs around Timon's shoulders and rested her head on Timon's shoulder "Where are we exactly?" she asked.

"You know that mountain that I should you, Banzai and Ed?" Timon asked

"Yeah" Shenzi answered "Wait are We?" she started

"Yes we are on the mountain" Timon smiled

"It's beautiful up here" Shenzi smiled as she turned her head to look around "Especially the stars" she said.

"Maybe, but you put any of those stars to shame" Timon said without really thinking causing Shenzi to smile lovely and a happy smile at the fact he spoke about her

"Oops" Timon flushed as he covered his mouth with a sheepish smile.

"Aww, that is sweet" Shenzi

"Sorry that was too loud" Timon said ashamed of his tongue slip

"No need to be ashamed" Shenzi assured him

"But it is true, you happen to be the most beautiful female hyena I've scene" Timon smiled "I'm just happy you let me be your good friend, no one has done that before" he said

"I think it's me who should be thanking you, you gave me a happier life that I only could have dreamed of" Shenzi smiled as she placed a paw on his opposite cheek and pulled his head closer and pecked him on the cheek causing him to flush pink with a smile on his face.

"Thank you" Shenzi told him

"No problem" Timon replied "I think we should get down, before everone gets any funny ideas, like Max did, when you used me as a nest in the tunnel" Timon smirked

"Yeah classic Max" Shenzi giggled

"Yup" Timon chuckled. Then Timon gripped the edge of the mountain and started to climb down, Then Timon looked and saw a tree three feet away and jumped to it and grabbed it and saw a vine slopping at an angle to another tree, then Timon grabbed a vine and jumped off the tree and slinged the vine over the vine and held on to each end, and they zipped lined down, Timon shifted his body to the sides to miss branches, then Timon saw a tree where the vine ended and let the vine go before grabbing a big leaf, and lept on a branch and used it like a catapult, they flew up over the jungle and Timon used the leaf he nicked as a parachute and the meerkat and hyena sailed slowly through the air, then Timon pulled up his legs to miss a tree top, and they lowered down through a open space in the trees and when the two best friends were ten feet off the ground, Timon let the leafchute go and landed on the ground on his feet without any flaws.

"Well time to go" Timon said as he undid the harness and Shenzi jumped down from his back

* * *

Timon and Shenzi walked back to the area where the ate and saw Jess, Max, Banzai and Ed they were eating.

"Well that was fun" Shenzi smiled "But I admit some of those stunts were scary but a thrill at the same time" she said

"They did say I'm a thrill seeker" Timon smirked "Besides I did that for so long, the only thing I feel is the rush and none the fright" he said

"Well they do call you "Timon the Fearless"" Shenzi replied

"True" Timon responded

"Where were you two at?" Banzai spoke

"Thrillseeking" Shenzi answered

"Careful Shenzi you might turn into a adrenaline junkie like, Timon" Jess smiled

"So how was it?" Ed asked Shenzi

"Awesome and Scary" she replied

Awhile later Timon and Shenzi went out a caught their dinner. Timon cooked it and setted it in front of him and Shenzi a plate full of hot lobsters, small hunks of meat spike with Timon's spices from the table, and backstripes.

"Well dinner is served" Timon said after that Timon and Shenzi quickly ate their dinner fast. After awhile they were done they all settled down and watched the stars in a opened field after Timon made sure the fire went out.

"That was a good dinner" Shenzi said pleased **"BRRURRAAP!" **came from her mouth next

"Excuse you young lady" Max scolded

"Sorry" Shenzi giggled

**"BBBBRRRRRUUUURRRRAAPPP!" **a monstrous burp came out of Timon's mouth next, his burp was so loud, some birds squawked and flew in the distance from miles away it was so loud.

"Hey keep it down I'm sleeping here!" a voice yelled from the jungle

"Sorry, my bad" Timon chuckled at the voice while Shenzi giggled

"You could at least say excuse me" Jess scolded

"Excuse me everyone" Timon smiled

An hour later the group all went to bed. Timon and Shenzi sleeping in his nest, Banzai and Ed in another part, and Jess and Max in a different place aswhile

* * *

a month later every meerkat and hyena were in the jungle celebrating something, that should have been done along time ago.

Timon's Uncle max and Timon himself were teaching a bunch of other meerkats and Shenzi in a session of taichi

"Crane..spreads its wings..turns with dainty hands" Max spoke as Timon and him were doing the movements slowly, as the meerkats. Shenzi attempted but she kept on falling on her backside when she was on one leg, but Timon quickly stood next to her as he did the moves with Shenzi which helped her.

_"Digga tunnah, __Dig, dig a tunnah_

_Never gonna dig another tunnah_

_Digga tunnah,_  
_Dig, digga tunnah_

_Never more the predators come!"_ the meerkats sang, while some danced along with some hyenas and Asante, some meerkats had big leafs and pulled them back to reveal Timon dancing, with a bark plate full with grubs and another filled with hunks of meat cooked and spun around really fast tossing the food around.

_"Sing the praises of Fearless Timon_

_The bravest meerkat we've ever known"_ Asante and some hyenas sung while Shenzi walked up to him singing it a little different

_"Sing the praises of brave Timon, The greatest meerkat and friend I've ever known"_ Shenzi sung as she bumped the side of one of her hindquarters against Timon's side causing Timon flushed pink and Banzai and Ed "Hey!" they said "No offense" she replied.

_"Never dreamed he'd help Simba shine_

_Accidentally saved the day" _some meerkats sung

_"Planned it so it would look that way!" _Timon sung as he pointed to himself, with Shenzi next to him who was smiling at her hero and the greatest friend she had

_"Brought us out of the dirt and sand,_

_Led his family to the promised land._

_Sing the praises of Fearless Timon,_

_the bravest meerkat we've ever known!" _Jess, Uncle Max and the other meerkats sung, while the hyenas sung a different version while Timon and Shenzi went zipping around currents on a barkboard with a arm and a frontleg wrapped around and held each other close and had their free arm and frontleg in the air, and went over a high water fall with the two friends whooping as they went over and splashed into a pool like lake.

_"And brought us out of a tyranny and treachery_

_and gave us to a better life to the promised land, _

_Sing the praises of Timon the Fearless the greatest hero and warrior we've ever seen" _Banzai, Ed and the other hyenas sang while Timon and Shenzi swam up close with Timon's arms around Shenzi's neck and Shenzi's hindlegs around his and held each other close, and smiling and brought their heads closer togather as their eyes closed and their lips puckering up and pressed togather in a sweet but passionate kiss, which caused a bunch of "Oh's" and "Aww's" from the croud, Asante to smile and Swifty to whistle very loudly caused the two friends to look at him and Jess and Uncle to look at him sharply.

"Not cool Swifty" Timon scolded as he looked at him but Shenzi just smiled pulled Timon's face back to her's and kissed him again and togather the two sank and kissed for five minutes underwater before they came back up breathing heavy but smiling at the same time.

* * *

After Timon's celebration since it was getting dark Timon suggested the hyenas to stay the night which they did, Timon was lying in a hammock looking at the stars when Shenzi walked up to him.

"Hi" Shenzi smiled

"Hey" Timon answered

"You mind if I join?" Shenzi asked

"Not at all" Timon responded while slidding over to make room "But be carefull these things like to tilt" he told her. When Shenzi climbed into the hammock and laid down next to him and back and looked at the stars.

Timon smiled at the stars and some stars formed into Fearless Buzz who looked to smile proudly at his fearless son

"You know I'm 100 % sure your father would be very proud" Shenzi smiled

Timon just smiled "I think he is" he replied "Hey Shenzi?" he asked

"Yes?" Shenzi answered

"I know were a bit different but would you be my girlfriend?" Timon asked at first there was silence even though Shenzi was going to ask that herself, Timon just beat her to it.

"I have just one thing to say" Shenzi before she pounced on Timon which caused the hammock to tilt and the two to fall out, Timon fell out first and Shenzi fell on top of him causing Timon to grunt.

"Hell yes!" Shenzi exclaimed as she kissed Timon with pure happiness as Timon closed his eyes and kissed back and placed a hand on her cheek while she placed a paw on the base of his fingers. Then after awhile Shenzi got tired and fell asleep on top of him and Timon was also dozing off, so carefully Timon got out from under Shenzi and gathered her into his arms, in a bridal style and carried her to his nest.

After awhile Timon bumped into Swifty

"Oh hey Timon" Swifty smirked seeing Shenzi asleep in his arms, while stiring hearing the two talk, Shenzi rested her head on Timon's chest "where are you going?" he asked

"Just carrying my now girlfriend to bed" Timon answered simply

"I't took you long enough" Swifty smirked

"True" Timon replied "Well goodnight" he said

"Goodnight Romeo" Swifty smiled.

An hour later Timon arrived at his nest and climbed into it and placed Shenzi down gently, and she stired and cuddled next to his side and Timon fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The next day Timon and Shenzi walked through the jungle side by side, returning from a long walk back from Priderock

"So how are we going to tell them BF?" Shenzi asked

"Like this GF" Timon answered as he walked up to where Jess and Uncle Max and Swifty were at and the hyenas and meerkats were playing, Timon and Shenzi already told Swifty the news.

"Hey Ma and Uncle max?" Timon said

"Yeah" They turned and asked

"I have something to tell you" Timon answered

"Yes" They answered Timon was about to tell them the news but Swifty did it for him.

"Timon and Shenzi are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Swifty blurted out making everyone to stop and look at the two meerkat and hyena with smiles.

"Swifty!" Timon said "I wanted to tell them" he told him Jess, Ed, Banzai and Uncle Max looked at each other with happy glances.

"Oops sorry, all yours" Swifty smirked

"Well you told most of it" Timon replied causing his girlfriend to giggle

"Did you tell them the part where Simba and Nala are having a child" Swifty asked a bit loudly

"Swifty!" Timon sharply spoke aswhile glaring at him who just grinned nervously, then looked at everyone.

"Blabbermouth" Timon groaned "Uh what he said" he said pointing at Swifty with a thumb

"It's about time" Banzai smirked

"Ditto" Ed agreed

"Congrates you two" Jess smiled

"Thanks" smiled Shenzi

"And he wants us there to be there" Timon spoke

"Whens the arrival?" Banzai asked

"Three days" Shenzi answered

Three days later Timon and Shenzi rode on a Pronghorn, with Shenzi in the front and Timon in the back this time holding on to her waist.

* * *

Hours late the two arrived at Priderock, greeted by Simba

"Hey was your trip here okay?" Simba asked

"Yup" They answered

"How did you arrange this ride?" Simba wondered

"Well years back I saved their young from a dingoe attack" Timon replied to his friends question

"Yeah Timon tore them to pieces" The Pronghorn butted in "but not literally" he added

"Oh thats good" Simba responded "So you two ready to see the new addition?" he smiled

"You betcha" Timon and Shenzi answered

"Oh and Timon and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend" Shenzi told Simba

"About time" Simba smirked "Congrates" he said

"Thanks" Timon smiled

"Well let's go see the fella" Shenzi said

"Okay this way" Simba replied walking back into Priderock followed by Timon and Shenzi. They walked up to the Queen of the Pridelands and Simbas mate Nala, who had a ball of gold fur.

"Aww he's so cute" Shenzi smiled

"His name is Kopa" Nala smiled at her two friends, just then Kopa crawled up to Timon who stood woobly on his hindlegs and pawed his leg wanting to be picked up, which Timon did, he held Kopa in his arms like one would do with a baby.

"Hey little guy" Timon spoke kindly to Kopa and tickled his tummy who giggled "He's ticklish just like you Simba" he said

"So are you" Simba said as he tickled his friends side with a claw lightly but Timon just stood there and looked at him

"Actuall I'm not" Timon smirked

"You used to be" Simba smirked

"You mean to say he used to be ticklish?" Shenzi asked

"Yup, but his skin must have gotten tougher" Simba muttered "That's not fare" he said. Timon nuzzled his nose with Kopa's who bit him on the nose, since Kopa's teeth were new, Timon only felt a clamp on his nose and not any needles, but Kopa had a strong grip causing Shenzi to chuckle at the scene.

"You should have named him Lockjaw" Timon grumbled well pulling his nose from Kopa's mouth

"He likes ya" Simba smiled "Oh Timon and Shenzi are Boyfriend and Girlfriend" he announced to his mate

"Congrates you two" Nala smiled

"Thanks" Shenzi smiled back then turned to Timon "Shall we part?" she asked

"We shall" Timon smiled at her as they walked as he placed Kopa back with his parents

"Oh and Timon always keep her happy" Simba said

"Haven't I so far?" Timon wondered

"Of course you have, so I'm not worried" Shenzi smiled "Timon hasn't let me down before" she said Standing up on two legs and placing her frontpaws on his shoulders

"He's always there for me" Shenzi said then kissed Timon deeply on the lips with him kissing her back, causing Kopa to make a gagging sound but Simba and Nala to smile. Then Shenzi went back on all fours.

"Well let's go cutie" Timon smirked

"Lead the way lover" Shenzi smiled with that the two went back and got back on the Pronghorn and rode back to their home.

* * *

Hours later Timon and Shenzi returned back the sun was starting to set, Timon hopped off followed by Shenzi then Timon gave his Pronghorn some grass and a pat on the head.

"Thanks for the lift" Timon spoke

"No prob" the Pronghorn smiled before running off

"I bet you couldn't run that much or long" Shenzi smirked

"Uh no maybe half with help the chi boosts" Timon addmitted "but not nearly as quick as Benny over there" he smirked.

"You could have made it maybe five days" Shenzi said

"Maybe three if I was really pushing" Timon replied "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry" he said

"Me to" Shenzi addmitted while they walked into the jungle.

Hours later Timon made His girlfriend a huge linner which she ate with no problem

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shenzi asked

"Yes later" Timon answered

"Well I'm going to take a little nap for a bit"

"Okay, I'll be in my stomping ground" he said

"Okay see ya!" Shenzi waved as Timon walked off, she climbed in Timon's nest and went to sleep with a smile.

Timon walked into his training room and went and practiced his fighting skills, he threw every punch, kick, strike and stance and every throw he knows and even made some new Katas for two hours and practiced some new combo's on a leafbag, then practiced old and new techniques, than just hit the bag for fun for two more hours. Then the next hour he went on his obstacle course he leapt, climbed, and swung like a mokey, then held on a sturdy branch and did some pull ups "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13" he counted.

Back with Shenzi she was still sleeping, when the day started to turn into night she woke up, she yawned and walked and met up with Timon's mother

"Oh hi sweetie" Jess smiled

"Hey, just took a nap, and Simba's cub is just beautiful" Shenzi told her

"That's good," Jess replied "um wheres Timon?" she asked

"In his stomping ground, he went there after I was sleeping" Shenzi told her

"So he was there for several hours" Jess smirked "Well that's Timon does on his spare time, train" she said

"Well let's find him" Shenzi said. Jess and Shenzi went off to find Timon

Back with Timon

"21,22,23,24,25" he grunted then Timon balanced on some posts he uses for stepping and jumping to and started to do push ups "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" he counted "(time skip) 17,18,19,20" he finished. Then Timon finished his obstacle course, he then turned he chi boosts to 1 then 2 and practiced his fighting skills with his chi boosts with everying he had, those who was watching Timon, would see him almost bluring out of sight, then after an hour he turned off his chi boosts and went to his post from sticking out of the ground wrapped around with a bunch of vines and started to strike it using his hands and edges of his feet hard and fast, after awhile he stopped breathing heavy with his chest raising up and falling back down, so Timon did a 30 minutes of a good cool down, tai chi to settle down, each move was slow and controlled as he breathed in and out for 10 mintues, his breathing went back to normal.

Then Timon sat on stump and started to meditate to lower his heartrate back down aswhile, when that turned down. Timon left his training room and jumped into a cool river who signed with relief, the cool water againsts his warm and worn out muscles felt good, after awhile he got out and dried himself out and walked away, after awhile he turned a corner with a bunch of leafs he past through them and Shenzi came crashing into him "Oof" Shenzi grunted when she bounced off of Timon's firm stomach.

"Ow" Timon feeling the impact of his girlfriends head with his stomach.

Shenzi still didn't know who she hit "Ow" she groaned "Okay who put that tree there?" Shenzi demanded rubbing her head with a paw and looking up.

"That tree would be me" Timon smirked

"Oh sorry I should've watched where I was going" Shenzi smirked.

"No big" Timon said, then Timon's stomach growled loudly "If you excuse me I need to feed someone" he said

"I'm actually getting hungry it's almost dinner time" Shenzi admitted

"Well let's find the others and eat" Jess said

"Sounds good to me" Timon and Shenzi said at once while the three walked off.


	12. Chapter 12

Timon, Shenzi and Jess walked around and found Max, Banzail, and Ed and the group went and aranged their dinners, Shenzi had a pile of barbacued rabbits, banzai had pile of backstrips, Ed had a bowl of crabs, Jess and Max had grabs and to their awe and shock Timon had a giant pile of Barbacued rabbits, a big bowel of boiled crabs and lobsters and a massive bowl of smoked eels and Timon was eating everything very fast, when Swifty walked.

"Uh, Timon didn't you have anything before you and Shenzi left?" Swifty asked a little grossed out by the amount of food he was saw Timon eating, it was enough for four. Then Timon looked at Swifty with a mouth full of Eels and said something.

"Okay why dont you try saying that without your mouth full" Swifty advised. Then to everyones shock and to Swifty's disgust Timon slurped the bowel of Eels into his mouth, Timon's cheeks expanded like a chipmonks would and swallowed them all down with a huge gulp, causing Swifty to cringe

"Ugh, disgusting" Swifty muttered. Then Timon wiped his face off with a leaf

"What I was saying was no, and if I go for hours without food and do something really active" Timon said "I tend to get uncontrolibly hungry" he explained to Swifty

"I see" Swifty replied

"I mean seriously I trained for two days and nights in a row without eating and I ate a months worth of food" Timon said while chuckling at the memory.

"If thats true then why don't you, eat before you train?" Banzai asked

"That's a good way to get an upset stomach" Timon told him

"Oh" Banzai replied. Then Timon finished his giant pile of food and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked

"Star gazing" Timon answered

"Hey wait for me" Shenzi said running up to him to catch up

Awhile later Timon and Shenzi were out in an open space looking at the stars. Then Timon looked at Shenzi with a smile and looked back at the sky's.

"Hey Timon?" Shenzi asked

"Hmm?" Timon answered

"How exactly did you get your chi boosters awake?" Shenzi asked

"Practice" Timon lied which she could tell

"I thought I told you not to lie" Shenzi reminded him sternly

"How about I tell you with the others" Timon advise "Because I'm sure they want to know too" he said

"Okay, good idea" Shenzi smiled "let's wake them up" she said getting up followed by Timon

After awhile Timon and Shenzi had fetched Banzai, Ed, Jess and Uncle Max and Asante they were all sitting in front of the mountain Timon climbs Time to time.

"So whats this about?" Uncle Max yawned

"Well I'm sure there was going to be a time, you would ask me how did I manage to awake the chi boosts" Timon explained "So I guess I should tell you now than later" he said.

"Go on" They all said.

"As you know I didn't always have these chi boosts, but they were always inside of me" Timon explained "When I left the clan and came here""and as you can tell I trained to stay in shape until I found one day well I was practicing openhand strikes, a bluish white shot out from my hand" he said. Then Timon looked to see if they were listening which they were.

"At first I thought I was going crazy" Timon spoke "But when I concintrated it happened again" he said "Then I caught myself thinking if I can shoot this stuff, then maybe I can summon it to any part of my body I wanted" Timon spoke.

"And I knew It would draw to much attention, so when Nala and Simba had their time with their reunion, I packed some food, medical supplise incase I needed it and left" Timon said.

"Sorry to interrupt" Shenzi said "But why did you leave?" she asked Timon

"Well one, I wanted them to catch up" Timon told her "and two I knew I had to really push myself and I couldn't do that with hundreds of animals watching me" he said.

"I think it would be easier if I should show you the next parts" Timon advised

"Uh how exactly?" Asante asked. Then just then a weird light apeared

"What do you desire to see?" it asked the group in a spooky voice

"I want you to go in my head and record my memory of how I got my chi boosters" Timon spoke to it

"As you wish but you have to relax while I enter" it told him. Timon then closed his eyes as the weird light went into one of Timon's ears.

"Hey!, you get out of my boyfriends head!" Shenzi barked while getting up

"It's alright Shenz" Timon assured her, then a second later the light came out of Timon's other ear.

"Okay this is what I got" it said "Look" it told them, _They did what they were told. __After awhile they saw Timon leaving with a leafbag on his shoulders and two other bags attached to a stick which was slung over a shoulder and Timon was leaving._

"Um what was in those bags?" Banzai asked seeing Timon didn't pack that much

"And why do you look thinner?" Asante asked next noticing that this Timon was thinner compared to the Timon now

"Well the bag on my shoulders and back was just a bag of rocks I was using as weights and the two on the stick was food" Timon answered Banzai question "And the reason why I was like that was because I stopped saving and helping others when I burnt my fur off, so I stopped train for awhile so my muscles shrunk" he answered.

"Why did you stop?" Asante asked again

"Well when everyone but Ma and Uncle laughed when I would get swatted around at times I could get over, but them laughing at me burning my fur off was the last straw" Timon told her "It like I worked hard for nothing" he said.

"I see" she answered. Then they watched the Timon in the memory and he met the monkey Rafiki a minute later.

_"Where are you heading off to?" Rafike asked Timon_

_"Away for awhile" Timon answered_

_"What is it you seek young meerkat?" Rafiki asked again_

_"I'm seeking the path of what would make me stronger and better" Timon replied with a serious look "So I can be the greatest warrior ever" he said with determination flaring in his eyes, which turned Shenzi on seeing him so determined._

_"What you seek is where no meerkat or animal would dare to go" Rafiki warned Timon "But what you seek is out there" he said while pointing somewhere in the south, there were some dark clouds._

_"Thank you" Timon said turning back to Rafiki but he was gone, Timon looked around but didn't see him "I hate it when he does that" he spoke which caused the group watching to chuckle. Then Timon turned where Rafiki pointed and headed that direction, then the memory went to a scene where Timon was looking at a 4 thousand foot tall mountain and he tied the stick to his back and tied the bags of food to the sides of his waist and climbed up when (time skip) Timon was almost half way up when a wise eagle stood on a rock._

_"Beware these areas are dangerous" the eagle warned him_

_"I never run or turn when danger is around" Timon replied grunted while grabbing another rock "You have sharp eyes, how many dangers do I face?" he asked as he started climbing again he looked and saw a ledge eight feet away and climbed till he was four feet away then flexing his slim muscles in his arms he jerked them up to pull his body up and push his hands down hard on the rocks he was griping and he sprang to the ledge on got a grip and stood on it, he looked up a saw a huge overhang with rocks sticking out of it Timon jumped straight up and gripped some rocks and pulling his lower body up he climbed the underside of it like a spidermonkey and reached up and grabbed a rock followed by another and pressed his legs on a rock on the underside and gripped a rock and let his legs go out from the underside of the ledge, and placing his legs on a big rock and pushed them down hard and flew up a good seven feet and using his claws getting a good grip since it was less rocks sticking out._

_"If you can climb over these treacherous mountains, then there are more lands with earthquakes the can bring down rocks the size of you, rain that feels like needles and hail that's the size of large stones" The eagle told him._

_"Thanks for the warning" Timon said while he was climbing_

_"Well goodluck, you will need it" The eagle told him_

_"In my experience there is no such thing as luck" Timon grunted, then he got on a ledge looked to the right and saw another over hang and carefull went up to it and jumped up on the side of it and climbed up it and jumped at a rock that was sticking out and wrapped his arms around it and got up on it._

_"Okay I see that" The eagle said "I still don't know if you are crazy or brave" he said_

_"I think I'm clearly both, now buy" Timon told him when he reached the top_

_"Buy and if I were you I wouldn't look down" Then eagle spoke before flying off_

The group watching._ Saw Timon raise an eyebrow and he took a glance over his shoulder before looking down. _Back from the memory ball, the group looked at Timon with a raised eyebrow.

"You looked down?" Shenzi asked shocked "I would've wetted myself if I was that high and I looked down" she said

"It wasn't that bad" Timon waved it off, then they looked at the memory again

_"Whoa this is awesome and scary" Timon commented seeing how high up he was, everything down below was a tiny spec, then he grabbed on the ledge and pulled himself on the mountain, and looked and saw another mountain that stood a thousand foot higher than then the one he climbed up and it was hundred of feet away from where he was and there was wide gaps three feet and four feet wide in the mountains surface._

_"Well I didn't think this was going to be easy" Timon spoke. Then Timon cracked his knuckels and neck and ran to the second mountain (Time skip) days after day Timon climbed mountain after mountain. After five days Timon had past the mountains and all the Training and climbing was making his muscles grow at a fast pace, again, and now Timon was at the bottom and standing in a opened place with high and steep hills infront of him and a big drop behind him, when a massive earthquake caused Timon to fight for balance and hundreds of rocks to roll down the hills, fast and Timon ran up to them and started sidestepping and dodging rocks with everything he had._

"I know you think I'm crazy" Timon's voice spoke out as the Timon in the memory was training "But I wanted to test my limits and see how far I can go" he said.

_Then Timon started to run up the hills, then Timon started to jump on the rocks and landed on a opened spot, then a rock bounced off another rock and headed for Timon but Timon jumped up and spun and knocked it aside with a spining heelkick, then he jumped up and a big rock past under him, then Timon caught one massive rock with great effort with his hands and held it in midair, but two big stones slammed into his shoulder and stomach almost causing him to drop the rock on his foot, but luckly Timon was used to take hits but It still hurt but Timon just stayed firm and tossed the rock away._

"I dodged and defended myself against every rock till I got to the top" Timon narrated while the group they were watching.

(Time skip)

_Timon was in a storm training there was hail the size of stones and wind that could blow a mouse away and rain, now the Timon in the memory looked like the Timon that was standing outside looking at himself training, the storm made Timon seem like he was being held back but put everthing he had into each move "__Whew" Timon grunted while he was practicing his fighting skills._

"When the storm hit, the rain felt like needles, the hail felt like someone was throwing them at highspeeds" Timon spoke "That savage storm was so extreme that anyone would've turned back, the intensity was maddening" he said.

"Even the simplist moves required everyounce of will power and strength I had" Timon spoke_ as the Timon in the memory did a tripleback flip then sprung and did a spinning hookkick followed by a roundhouse high level when he landed on the ground, then bigger chunks of hail started falling the size of small rocks, Timon started dodging and defending the best he could since it was all around the area. Timon winced when five pieces of hail struck him in the stomach and midsection and two in the back they felt like getting hit with a branch swung by a elephant, infact it really started to take a toll, bruises started forming on everypart of his body, the smaller pieces of hail left scratches on his arms and and legs._

"I first thought I was losing my mind how was it posible to take that much abuse from the kings and still be standing, and without breaking" Timon's voice spoke out as the Timon moved under a overhang panting heavy.

"Then I realised the one thing that was holding me togather was my one desire and goal was to be better" Timon's voice rangout "and it was my stubborness and determination that had kept me alive" he told them.

"For a week a relaxed and bandage myself up" Timon spoke, Then the memory skipped, there Timon with vine like bangages wrapped around his midsection and his arms, he was standing on a ten foot cliff with a tree dying tree in the ground the skies were black and lightning erupted from them "Then I continued my training on a cliff and when a violent eletrical storm erupted in the skies" Timon narrated.

"I welcomed it, it seemed fitting" Timon voice spoke,_ Then the Timon looked at the skies and hail the size of large rocks started to fall and Timon started to blast the hail with bluish white balls from his hands blasting them to pieces, Timon spun while lifting a leg and smashed three in a row to bits with a spinning cresantkick and spun again and smashed a hail chunk with a high sidekick, and slammed two to bits with one massive blow with his fists, also jumped and flipped to rock to rock and on the wall with great agility aswhile as blowing pieces of hail with his chi blasts._

"I thought I had everything undercontrol" Timon spoke W_hile jumping on a tall thin rock, Then the memory Timon suddenly looked up and there was a gigantic hail chunk the size of boulder._

"Until the mother of all hail seemed to come from nowhere" Timon spoke_ as the memory of himself fired a big stream of the energy from a hand with a mighty grunt at the hail slowling it's fall, then Timon launched another stream from his other hand _"Normally it would've been impossible to shatter that thing" Timon spoke "But by training for so long It took everything I had and more" he said _as the hail started to crack before blowing up into hundreds and the shockwave sent him flying and smashed against the trees branches breaking them on his way down, then a one of Timon's cut hands came out from the pile of sticks some of the bandages had falling off, he was bleeding from cuts all over, he was even bleeding from a couple of bruise, Then Timon slammed a hammerfist on the the ground, then tightened his fist hard enough to draw more blood from his already scraped palms._

"Then something just snapped, I just didn't care anymore" Timon spoke "I didn't care about being better, I didn't care about being a warrior, I didn't care if I survived, I didn't care about anything" he said.

_Then the memory Timon gripped the a rock, it shattered to pieces _"Then thats when it happened" Timon's voice spoke_. Then Timon got really irate, his glare intensified and Then the outline of Timon's body started to glow bluish white, Then Timon threw his arms to the sides and tilted his head up to the skies and screamed in anger and the bluish white aura erupted into the flame like stages that the group sees today, _then everything went blank and the memory stopped and the group was shocked and awed that Timon pushed him harder than anyone has seen him do.

"That's all I got for you" The weird light spoke before disappearing

"That's one of my proudest moments" Timon commented, Then Jess turned to him and smirked with pride that her son pushed himself beyond his limits and his training unlocked his chi boosters.

"Whoa I no idea you pushed yourself that hard" Jess spoke

"Yeah but don't get me wrong it was painfull" Timon told her

Then Banzai asked "What were you thinking when you were climbing those mountains?" he asked

"Not falling" Timon replied causing the group to chuckle

"Hey Timon can I talk to you for a minute?" Shenzi asked

"Uh sure" Timon answered before walking off with Shenzi, when they were gone.

"Whoa I'm amazed he could take that many hits and still move" Asante commented

"Work through the pain!" Timon's voice rangout

"Uh yeah he forgot to mention he can enhance his senses by five" Ed snickered seeing Asante's shocked expression

"Let's go back to sleep" Max said as they walked off

* * *

With Timon and Shenzi

"So what did you need?" Timon asked but Shenzi didn't answer as she lept into his arms and hugged him fiercly, he hugged her back. Then Shenzi looked up with a proudful smile and slammed her mouth over his with a kiss that Timon melted into and kissed her back, when they seperated.

"Just awarding my boyfriend for his hard work" Shenzi smiled

"I thought you would be mad" Timon said "If I remembered correctly you threw a fit the last time i worried you" he told her

"I do that all the time when a friend worries me when they disappear without me knowing" Shenzi smirked

"So Shenzi now that you know that i won't go down easy, still want to challenge me?" Timon asked

"You betcha BF" Shenzi smirked playfully pressing her nose on Timon's

"Well let's go to sleep" Timon told her while walking to his nest and settled down with their arms wrapped around the other and Shenzi sat on his lap and rested agaisnt Timon's chest.

"Goodnight my angel" Timon smiled

"Goodnight my warrior hero" Shenzi smiled before they fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Timon Vs Shenzi

It was noon the next day, and the hyenas and meerkats were in a huge opened and sitting on some logs around the perimeter of the space, they were talking about what was going on, Then Uncle Max walked into the middle.

"Okay quiet down" Max spoke when it was quiet "This is a special day where these two animals will face each in a battle until the other submitts" he said.

"Now with out further ado" Max said "The first challeger is the mighty Timon" he said the croud went wild then Timon walked from one end of the area and walked to where Max was.

"The other challeger is the powerfull matriarch Shenzi" Max spoke Shenzi the croud went even wilder and walked from the oposite end and stood where Max was to.

"Okay you two keep it clean" Max said as he back up to where the others were and sat next to Jess

"and Fight!" Max barked and the two circuled looking for an opening, with a serious look on their faces.

"Don't hold back" Shenzi taunted smirking

"Not in my nature" Timon replied, his face serious, then Timon slipped into a stance with a hand facing down then he signeld her to bring it, with that, Shenzi ran at Timon fast. When she reached Timon, Shenzi jumped at him, but Timon jumped over her, as she was turning he tackled her they two friends rolled trying to overpower the other, then Shenzi menage to pin Timon but not for long as Timon reached up and threw her off of him Timon stood back as Shenzi got back up and charged him as Shenzi got close Timon crouched down and spun and tripped Shenzi, she made a faceplant, Timon flipped back to his feet and into a stance. Then Timon wrapped his arms around Shenzi's waist and picked her up and tossed her several feet she flipped in midair and landed on her backside, then Timon jumped at her when she got up and jumped and wrapped his legs around her neck and took her down and held a paw to prevent her to use it, but Shenzi made a very nasty move, she bit him on the inside of his thigh.

"Ouch" Timon said lossing his grip with surprise and pain of how strong her bite force was, using this to her advantage she grabbed his tail with her mouth and while standing back up she turned and slammed Timon on the ground she tried to do it again but Timon pushed her off of him with his legs and he jumped back to my feet and walked up to her, Shenzi tried to jump on him but Timon just dropped on the ground and thrusted his legs up kicking her away from him, then he ran under her and caught her on his shoulder and tossed her over it, she landed on her back, Timon backed up and got into a battle stance.

"Come on Shenni you said you wouldn't hold back, so show how good you are" Timon challenged

Shenzi smiled wickedly "As you wish" she said. Then the ran at each other, Shenzi dove at Timon's stomach with her head aimed but Timon just flexed his stomach muscles she bounced off of it stumbling back to her paws, then Timon stepped forward and knocked her on her back with a sidekick to the chest but it was not in full force but it was enough to send her back several feet.

"Never take your eyes off your oppenent" Timon told her. Then Timon ran at her when she got back on her paws she got plowed back with a shoulder slam to the chest, then Timon tried to bodyslam her but her hind paws slammed into his stomach kicking him over her head, but Timon just rolled back to his feet and jumped at her when she was getting up taking her to the ground, Shenzi headbutted him in the face knocking him off and she balanced on her front paws and wrapped her hind legs around his neck and slammed him on the ground but Timon bit her on the back of her leg.

"Ow!" She exclaimed letting him go then.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Timon said

Then Timon jumped on her and wrapped his legs around her neck and twisting to the side and letting go he tossed her on the ground and not missing a minute he got behind her an held her in a bearhug from the back, then took her legs out and tossed her behind him, she did a double donkey kick to his chest and stomach, she then stood up and snapped around and plowed Timon back with paw strike to the chest, but Timon placed his hands on the ground and sprung up and slammed his feet against her stomach causing her to fly ten feet back. Then Shenzi shook her head and stood back up and the two ran at each other throwing punches and kicks left and right they both blocking and pairing, getting hit now and then, Then Shenzi tried to punch him in the face but he caught her paw with a hand and tried to punch her, but Shenzi did the same thing she caught his fist with her paw, then the two locked arms and frontlegs and tried to over power the other, It seemed to the audience who were watching that the two were on the same level. Then Timon ended the struggle, he placed stepped forward and placed his hands on her chest and pushed her off of him, she landed on her hind paws, then Timon jumped up to her she swung at him but Timon made a slight duck and bashed his head against her stomach followed by grabbing her by the sides and standing back up and tossing her over his head, but rolled under her and bolting up and slammed his palms against her lower stomach, making her fly five feet and landed on her butt quite hard, she rubbed her sore bottom with a paw.

"Thats going to leave a mark" Timon told her, keeping his hands up ready. Shenzi dove at him but Timon jumped away, landing several feet away and keeping his back turned to her.

"Turning your back on your oppenent is a bad move" Shenzi told him thrilled with this fight with this warrior that is her boyfriend. When Shenzi pounced at him Timon jumped straight up she stopped below him and Timon dropped on top of her.

"Oof" Shenzi grunted as she fell flat on her face.

"You were saying" Timon smirked sitting on her lowerback. Shenzi then Timon realized something that Jess said _"You know there is one little spot that still is ticklish right above his leftside right above his waistline" _ranged in her head. Shenzi smiled evily and using her tail she rapidly tickled that spot with her tail, making her boyfriend shiver and gasp in shock and jumped off of her.

"Okay thats it, no more playing around" Timon told himself and turned back to Shenzi. They charged at each other harder and faster and started to throw with everything they had, Shenzi got Timon on the rightside of her face, at the same time Timon got her with a roundhouse to the side, they backed up before slamming into each other, literally. then they locked arms and frontlegs again and had a big struggle of brute strength, but Timon was a great deal stronger than her then Shenzi made a very dirty move, she fainted a jab from Timon and turned and slammed a hindpaw into Timon's groin, hard making him gasp in pain and almost double over but he jumped up a inch and walked it off. The guys who were watching winced with sympathy, on how much that must of hurt.

"Take five" Timon grunted from the blow

"No matter how tough someone is their always going to feel that one" One meerkat whispered to his friend who shook his head with agreement. Timon recovered and the two went back in the circle. Then Timon smirked at Shenzi liking this fight, it turns it he found someone who was on the same level as he was and probably the one who had a chance to defeat him. Then Timon ran and jumped at Shenzi and threw a spinning backkick to her stomach when she was on two legs sending her back, then jumped and in corkscrew and kicked her with both feet to the chest making her fly back several feet, then ran at her, then tackled her and the two wrestled on the ground, rolling on the ground and tossing the other off and engaging back, then Shenzi slammed Timon on the ground in front of her and brought both of her frontpaws down on him, they connected followed by another but as she was going for another, Timon caught both of her wrists with each hand and pulled her forward and placed his legs on her lower stomach and threw her ten feet. Then Timon got behind her and tickled her back making her crack up with laughter, then Timon pinched a pressure point on her neck making her drop on the ground stunned for a second, then Timon thought it was over but he should've did it a bit harder because it wasn't enough to stun a former matriarch like Shenzi, so when his back was turned Shenzi jumped on him and wrapped a frontleg around his neck and took him on the ground and held him close to her chest and wrapped her hindlegs around his hips fo extra strength, but Timon did a sneaky move he tickled her tummy with his tail making Shenzi laugh and squirm and allowing Timon to grab her with an arm and jerking down he threw her over his shoulder with an one arm shoulderthrow and rolling forward and back to his feet.

Then Timon got into a stance slow with his hands and movements slowly and gdropped his hands and got out of his stance and closed his eyes, it looked like he was giving up so Shenzi got over confindent and ran at him with full speed and swung at him, everyone held their breath.

"Mantis blocking stinger" Timon said as his arm shot up and blocked Shenzi's strike awith a forarm block "Mantis strike" he said while he slipped into a stance and thrusted a palm stike to her stomach sending her back and still had his eyes closed and in a stance. Shenzi ran at him and tried to tackle him, but Timon stuck out a hand saying.

"Couger strike" he said, the move sended her on the ground in front of him she tried to kick his legs out but Timon just jumped away.

"Kangaroo evades predator" Timon said, then jumped at her.

"Eagle dropkick" Timon said sticking out a foot but Shenzi just stepped back he dropped in front of her thinking she was safe, but Timon dropped.

"Snake clipping grass" Timon spoke sweaping her leg out from under her dumping her on the ground, Timon flipped backwards and onto his feet. Then Shenzi scrambled back to her paws with shock.

"How are you doing that?" Shenzi asked with shock

"There are other ways to see then just with your eyes" Timon told her with his eyes still closed. Timon jumped forward landing five feet from her, Shenzi started throwing punches left and right.

Timon's hands moved rapidly blocking each move with a palm or a edge of his hands, then Timon backed up picking his leg up to avoide a low kick and ducking and springing at Shenzi.

"Billy goats headbutt" Timon said as he slammed his head into her stomach she stumbled, Shenzi jumped at him to tackle him, but Timon placed the bottoms of his hands togather and thrusting the forward.

"Claws of the iron bear" Timon spoke as his palms slammed into Shenzi's chest and stomach she went several feet, Timon then lunched a small chi blast at her

"Dragon's fireball" Timon spoke as he shot the ball she flew ten feet since it wasn't full force

"Cheater, no using chi blasts" Shenzi scolded her boyfriend

Timon opened his eyes and smirked at her before saying "That was for kicking me in the groin" he said. Walking up to her and the two engaged in another slugfest, both blocking and returning blows if they got hit.

* * *

After three hours later. Both Timon and Shenzi were panting heavy both sore and exhuasting from fighting so hard and long, they both had cuts on their faces and arms, and bruises on them but both were smiling.

"Well this was fun but it's time for me to end this" Timon said walking up to her

"Says you" Shenzi smirked getting into a crouch, then she swung at him but Timon grabbed her frontpaw and got behind her and held her in a strong bearhug, Shenzi struggled.

"Anaconda tightens grip on pray" Timon said as he tightened his grip on her, to an almost inescapable grip. Then Shenzi started to lose strength fast from Timon's strong and inescapable hold. Everyone were on the edge their sits of who would win it looked like to be Timon.

Then Shenzi thought of something turned around in his grip so she was facing him, then Shenzi grabbed the back of his head with her frontpaws and slammed her lips on his making him lose all focus and his grip so Shenzi tackled him and pinned him, Timon reached up to get her off him but she rolled of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back and held him next to her and wrapped her hindlegs around the upperthighs, and tightened her grip on Timon.

"Hyena captures prey" Shenzi panted, then Timon grabbed her arm with a hand an the other on the ground and placed his feet down and with the strength left he grunted and slowly stood on his feet and reached to grabbed her but Shenzi tickled his ticklish spot with her tail making him lose his strength fast. Then the final move to decide the winner, Shenzi slammed Timon on his back and got him into the same position that Shenzi stopped him from killing Sara.

"Hyena traps prey" she panted, then Timon smirked and patted her hind arm she got off of him and Timon stood back up with a smile.

"The winner is Shenzi!" Max anounced the audience exploded with applause. Timon and Shenzi faced each other with smile, Shenzi jumped on Timon and Timon caught her with a arm under her butt and lowerback to support her weight, she wrapped her frontlegs around his neck.

"And an award for your hard work" Shenzi smiled before they kissed passionately.

"Get a room you two" Swifty groaned then Max smacked him upside the head "Ow!, hey" he said.

"Not cool" Max told him, Then Timon placed Shenzi on the ground

"Good fight" Timon told her.

"You too warrior hero" Shenzi smiled.

Later Timon and Shenzi were sitting in a cool pond, Timon was sitting next to Shenzi who had her head on his shoulder.

"Who taught you how to fight" Timon asked "it was really good" he said.

"Well just like you, I taught myself" Shenzi told him

"I see, I think I've met my match" Timon smirked

"Thanks" Shenzi smiled up at him.

* * *

Later that night there was a party. Meerkats and hyenas were playing with boomerangs, Some were talking about Timon's and Shenzi's sparing match eariler today and there was dancing, then a slow tune was going and everyone went to get a partner. Timon was talking to Banzai and Ed when Shenzi walked up to Timon.

"Dance with me" Shenzi smiled slyly.

"I don't dance" Timon said but Shenzi dragged Timon with her anyway.

"You do now" Shenzi smiled and stood up on her hindpaws and wrapped her frontlegs around his neck and Timon wrapped his arms around her waist and the two danced, Shenzi rested her head on Timon's chest with a smile and closed her eyes, Timon looked at Banzai and Ed who just smiled back.

Later after the party Timon and Shenzi relaxed in a hotpond, then the two faced each other and embraced the other, then kissed each other, then led to a make out session for a minute before breaking panting.

"Lets get some sleep BF" Shenzi smiled

"Yeah I agree" Timon replied, he climbed out and dried of and togather, Timon and Shenzi walked off to get some sleep.

**The End**

* * *

**This maybe the end to this one, but there is two more sequels **


End file.
